Dans l'intimité d'un couple aux antipodes
by kittensandjamforhobbits
Summary: John aurait pu le lui répéter mille fois, le lui hurler, le lui gémir, Jim ne retiendrait jamais qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il ne lui suffisait que de demander pour qu'il lui autorise tout ce qu'il désirait. La fiction principale de ces OS quotidiens, pour les intéressés, est Du thé, du lait, et internet c;
1. Un matin

_« James... James... »_

Il se redressa brusquement, ses lèvres heurtant avec passion contre celles de son amant. Bon sang, ce feu qui lui dévorait les reins, cette boule au ventre qui ne cessait de grossir, cette pression qui s'exerçait plus fort sur son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'orgasme, tout ceci était divin.

_« Plus fort... Plus fort... »_

Oui, oui c'était bon, tellement qu'il serra Moriarty plus près de lui-même, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles courts dans la peau de son dos. Il n'en pouvait plus, il le haïssait, il l'aimait tellement, il en redemandait à chaque fois. Son souffle erratique, ses râles caverneux, ses gémissements aiguës, il se sentait sous l'emprise d'un plaisir qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser.

_« Un peu plus haut... Là... Là, oui, là... »_

Ce point particulier, le plus agréable, pressant de façon ostentatoire contre ce qu'il avait de plus érogène. Il soupirait, il geignait, il suppliait, la fin lui semblait proche. Un nouveau soubresaut, John frémît, un long serpentin de cette sensation de plaisir infini le traversait de part en part.

_« Doucement... Oui... Continues- oui... Mmmm... »_

Ça y était, il se cramponnait à lui, le tenant plus fermement à mesure qu'il se répandait lentement. Encore un peu, juste un peu plus, un dernier coup, voilà, le brave Watson venait de jouir.


	2. Un soir

_« Tu as faim ? »_

John se contenta d'un non catégorique, qui lui fît faire la moue. Tant pis, il mangerait seul ce soir, bien au fond du canapé, à visionner cette série française qu'il aimait tant. Pourtant, une fois le salon traversé, il n'eût pas le temps de poser son plateau repas sur la table-basse qu'il se retrouva happé dans les tréfonds de cette cabane de coussins faite par Moriarty lorsqu'il souhait s'isoler, dans un couinement de sa part exprimant toute sa surprise.

_« Ji- im !... Je croyais que tu voulais rester tout seul... »_

Il n'obtînt pourtant pas de réponse, et se contenta du long baiser qu'on lui offrait. Douces malgré ce qu'elle proféraient, chaudes malgré le cœur de pierre, tendres malgré l'homme sans pitié qui les portait, il aimait ses lèvres délicieusement expertes. Il pouffa un peu, Jim était bien énervé ce soir, et toujours aucun mot de sa part.

_« Doucement... »_

Indiqua le blondinet, observant son amant lui retirer son haut de pyjamas sans précautions, bon sang il devait en avoir drôlement envie... La robe de chambre vola, les pantoufles suivirent, et bien assez tôt c'était un John nu comme un ver qui, désireux après maints traitements buccaux passionnés, acheva de dénuder son amant sous la couverture plaid.

_« Là... Donnes je vais te guider »_

Et, à force de coups de reins, John ne cessa d'en redemander. Et, au bout d'un certain nombre de demie heures passées à tester les ressorts du canapé, il ne pût se retenir plus longtemps, et tâcha en dépit de toute sa bonne volonté un des coussins en plumes d'oie, mais bon Dieu que ça en avait valu la peine.


	3. Un dîner

_« J'ai une idée, ça va te plaire... »_

Et quelle idée ! Aussitôt que le serveur s'en fut allé, le blondinet, d'humeur coquine ce soir, se glissa sous la table, laquelle était recouverte d'une longue nappe, et ne porta pas plus attention aux ricanements de son partenaire. Et pourtant, il était vrai qu'une telle proposition était surprenante de la part du brave docteur Watson, ne faisant jamais quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire, mais, maintenant qu'il partageait sa vie avec Moriarty depuis plus de quatre mois, on pouvait dire que le criminel avait déteint sur le vétéran.

_« Alors... Qu'avons-nous là... »_

Caressant son membre encore calme, John embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses chaudement, pressant langoureusement ses lèvres contre le tissu fin des pantalons de tailleur de James.

_« Mmmmm... »_

Oh, il s'en délectait, et sentir son sexe s'éveiller peu à peu sous ses doigts était une sensation des plus excitantes. C'est alors ainsi que, sans le moindre son, le blondinet défît la boucle de ceinture argentée, et soulagea le vit du brun de ses entraves vestimentaires.

_« Si dur... »_

Il savait pertinemment que le consultant exultait lorsqu'il lui faisait des éloges sur ô combien sa verge pouvait être tendu, chaude, frémissante et sensible. Il l'embrassait, la suçotait, la mordillait, la frottait de sa base à son gland, et bien entendu Moriarty ne tarda plus à se cramponner à la chevelure blonde de Watson, qui avala sans rien dire, la semence de son amant, son goût laiteux, et nettoya le coin de son menton, avant de refaire surface après avoir vérifié que personne ne le remarquerait.

_« Bon appétit »_


	4. Un supermaché

_« On va nous voir... Allez arrêtes... »_

Et pourtant, Watson ne se fît pas obéir, loin de là, les baisers dans sa nuque s'intensifiant, le mouvement long et languissant des doigts de son partenaire sur son sexe qui ne semblait pas en accord avec ce que demandait le blondinet.

_« James on va se faire attraper et puis on va nous passer un savon... »_

Gloussa John, qui frissonnait depuis la plante des pieds jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles, les joues écarlates, le souffle court. Et à la réponse de Moriarty, il argua que non, ils ne feraient pas croire qu'ils se faisaient simplement un câlin au milieu du rayon jardinage.

_« Tu es insatiable... »_

Et d'un côté, cela n'était pas pour déplaire au vétéran, qui soupira dans les bras de l'autre, se laissant faire sans plus trop protester maintenant, car, même s'il avait voulu s'en aller, il n'aurait obtenu que de faire partager au reste du magasin, le spectacle de son membre durci, donnant un certain relief à ses jeans.

_« J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe... »_

Et c'était très ennuyeux, mais le brun ne cessa pas pour autant d'assouvir ses désirs, et d'apaiser son complexe de puissance sur la plupart du reste du monde, et sur son amant soumis, ses doigts allant et venant sur toute sa longueur, John se mordant les lèvres avec force pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son, la anse du panier en plastique broyée dans ses doigts, si fort que ses articulations en étaient livides. Et pourtant, alors qu'il arrivait à l'acmé de cette courbe du plaisir, il glapît, juste une fois, avant de son confondre en manières et rougissements, pour enfin demander d'une toute petite voix, la boîte de mouchoir que le couple avait dans le panier qu'il venait de faire tomber.


	5. Une aire d'autoroute

_« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »_

Oh que si, il l'était, et continua sans rien dire de plus à se défaire de sa ceinture de cuir violette récemment achetée. John soupira, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Jim serait le genre d'homme à vouloir en redemander chaque jour, à heures variables, lorsqu'il s'était embarqué dans cette relation insensée.

_« Tu nous a fait nous garer sur une aire sale au milieu du trajet retour de chez mère pour le faire ? »_

Renchérît-il, les yeux écarquillés, n'en revenant toujours pas. À peine une heure plus tôt ils étaient chacun face à l'autre, Mrs. Watson aux côtés de sa progéniture, à prendre le thé dans des tasses de porcelaine plus clichées que la raison ne pouvait l'autoriser. Néanmoins, il reconnut qu'il était difficile de dire 'non' aux propositions que son amant lui faisait, et que son argument principal semblait irréfutable.

_« C'est bien parce que c'est toi... »_

Soupira-t-il, haussant les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel. Il se laissa faire, laissa la main habile du consultant trouver son propre chemin vers son entre-jambe, laissa ses longs et fins doigts faire jouer le premier de ses boutons, les laissa défaire sa braguette, et enfin, les laissa s'aventurer d'eux-mêmes dans ses recoins les plus intimes, se laissant cette fois faire en soupirant d'aise.

_« Rapproches-toi, que tu ne restes quand même pas sur ta faim... »_

Murmura le blondinet dans cette atmosphère chaude alors que la climatisation était en marche en cette chaude après-midi de Mars. Il ne broncha pas lorsque James l'embrassa, entrouvrît ses lèvres, et força de sa langue aiguisée les siennes, au contraire il en gémît, tout ceci était terriblement excitant, beaucoup trop même, c'était indécent. Bon sang quel homme était-il devenu depuis qu'il fréquentait le criminel, et à quel point adorait-il se répandre dans ses doigts, crispé, haletant, soupirant, frissonnant, trop amoureux.


	6. Un parc

_« Il fait froid... »_

Grommela le blondinet, qui en avait assez de patienter. Pourquoi tous ces mystères cette semaine ? Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pût faire pour vexer Moriarty au point de ne pas partager son lit pendant tout ce temps, alors que cela allait bientôt faire trois mois qu'ils dormaient soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre.

_« Ah enfin... »_

Pensa-t-il, voyant l'autre arriver dans ce parc Londonien avec dix minutes de retard par rapport à l'heure convenue, qui était bien trop matinale pour John. Le Soleil se levait à peine, il faisait encore nuit, mais déjà la luminosité permettait de voir arriver quelqu'un à dix mètres. Il serra la main de son amant, qui n'attendît pas plus de cérémonies avant de le broyer dans ses bras. John retînt un faible cri de douleur alors qu'il pouvait sentir sa cage thoracique se confiner.

_« Du calme James, tu es pire qu'un enfant »_

Oui, on pouvait dire qu'il s'était levé du mauvais pied, mais les mains sous sa veste qu'il sentît rapidement après avoir manqué l'arrêt cardiaque furent là pour lui redonner le sourire. Oui, impatient comme un enfant de pouvoir profiter de son jouet, Moriarty l'attira près d'un arbre au tronc large, auquel il ne lui laissa d'autre choix de s'agripper fermement alors que déjà Watson remarquait que son postérieur était exposé au froid matinal.

_« Tu es dingue... »_

Lui reprocha tendrement cette fois-ci le médecin, qui pour sa part ne se débattait pas le moins du monde, et qui même, se mordît la lèvre inférieure sous l'effet du douloureux plaisir qui se propageait en lui lors de sa défloraison après une semaine de jachère, chose exceptionnelle alors que, d'habitude, pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'il se retrouve à emprunter des tonalités indécentes. Mais là, il lui fallu rester silencieux, plus ou moins, et il ne s'autorisa que des soupirs répétés, et des gémissements étouffés dans sa gorge, dans laquelle coula à la fin, après changements répétés de postures, le liquide chaud et sucré dont Jim regorgeait.


	7. Un avion (Paris 1)

_« Jim tu te rends compte qu'on n'est pas seuls !... »_

Murmura-t-il avec presque de la colère. L'autre haussa les épaules, peu lui importait le monde qui pouvait l'entourer lorsqu'il désirait le brave John Watson, du moins c'était ce que ce dernier pensait. En cet instant il regrettait de l'avoir convaincu de voyager dans un avion traditionnel plutôt que celui qu'il possédait quelque part au Sud de Londres pour leur voyage à Paris. Au moins il avait accepté de payer les tickets puisque la condition pour qu'il accompagne le blondinet dans cette « bicoque » des airs était qu'ils voyagent en première classe -chose que le protagoniste n'aurait jamais pu se payer tout seul, et encore moins à deux.

_« Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a une couverture sur les genoux que cela ne craint rien..._ »

Rétorqua Watson, qui déjà se sentait tout chose, des frissons naissant dans le bas de son dos. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit si faible au moindre effleurement de sa peau par la personne qui -à ses yeux- se trouvait être la plus attirante de cette planète si on mettait à part ses sautes d'humeur, sa tendance à se sentir supérieur au monde et ses horaires de travail variables ?

_« Oui je sais d'habitude c'est bien mais... mais... Oh tant pis tu gagnes... »_

Comme à chaque fois, John abdiqua, et fît de son mieux pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son de ses lèvres, ne souhaitant pas se ridiculiser au risque de se voir réprimandé par le personnel de l'engin (et d'ailleurs, le capitaine Crieff lui semblait être un homme des plus agréables).

_« Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu fais pour en avoir envie tous les jours... »_

Murmura cette fois le vétéran sur un ton larmoyant, et il comprenait encore moins comment son propre sexe pouvait se laisser faire à chaque fois que le consultant le voulait, comment pouvait-il soutenir ce rythme quotidien ? Peu importe, c'était tellement agréable, le danger du public, les mains malsaines de Moriarty, oui, tout cela était bien pour exciter John, qui une fois arrivé à l'hôtel, se jeta sur son amant, le renversa sur les draps de lin, et ne se fît pas prier plus longtemps pour une séance de caresses, baisers et autre châtiments délicieux, au cœur de Paris.


	8. Une méridienne bordeaux (Paris 2)

_« J'ai envie de toi... »_

Intima tendrement le plus âgé, caressant de ses doigts délicats la nuque blanche de l'autre, baisant sa pomme d'Adam de ses lèvres chaudes. Oh oui, il en avait envie, pour une fois que cela venait de lui et non de l'autre.

_« James je suis sérieux... »_

Répondît-il à cette imitation de la personne concernée du fameux 'oh my' de cet acteur asiatique qu'il semblait tant apprécier, il avait joué dans Star Trek non ? Peu importait de toutes façons au blondinet qui doucement balançait ses hanches, sa voix mielleuse susurrant des mots d'amour à double sens, s'appliquant à défaire la cravate du consultant alors qu'il venait juste de terminer de se préparer pour le 'gros contrat qui avait fait qu'ils s'étaient déplacés à Paris'.

_« Tu lui diras qu'il y avait du trafic, il y a toujours du trafic dans les grandes villes »_

Proposa John qui pourtant ne laissait pas le choix à son partenaire, car, si Moriarty en réclamait tous les jours et John se soumettait plus ou moins rapidement, quand lui désirait, il ne laissait aucune issue de secours à l'autre. Tout vola sur le tapis, chaussures cirées, chemise, ceinture, sous-vêtements, cravate, pantalon.

_« Et puis tu ne dirais pas non à une demie heure de câlins avec moi, si ? »_

Argument fatal, il se retrouva bien vite en dessous, retrouvant sa fonction d'objet désiré et désireux. Et maintenant qu'il était sur les rails, rien ne pouvait plus arrêter un Jim excité, ça, notre blondinet en était au courant, et cela lui plaisait naturellement plus qu'autre chose en ce matin Parisien.


	9. Un musée (Paris 3)

_« Wow, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle était si petite... »_

Ne nous méprenons pas, John ne parlait que de la Joconde. Oui, en effet, on pouvait sentir une pointe de déception dans sa voix, et pourtant il admirait l'œuvre en se remémorant ses jeunes années où il désirait mener la vie d'artiste au fond du jardin de ses parents, installant dans un cabanon son petit bureau et ses crayons, mais cela ne dura que jusqu'à ses treize ans, après il découvrît les comics et voulut devenir 'comme Captain America', un soldat était né.

_« Je sais que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte mais quand même.. Bon en tout cas c'est une chance que tu aies pu nous trouver un moyen légal de pouvoir nous faire visiter le Louvre quand personne n'y est plus, à part le gardien »_

Le blondinet ne se doutait pas, en revanche, qu'il aurait aussi droit à plus qu'une visite, mais cela il ne le comprît qu'une fois dans la salle des sculptures Antiques, renversé aux pieds d'Apollon et ne saisissant toujours pas s'il trouvait la situation amusante ou si son amant faisait encore resurgir son ego démesuré. Et pourtant, au travers du regard du blondinet, il était plus beau qu'un dieu. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il le laissa s'accroupir et l'allonger un peu plus correctement contre le socle de marbre.

_« Je t'aime aussi »_

Oh, ce serait tendre ce soir donc. Pour changer de leurs habituels moments d'intimité volée dans une hâte, cela devait donc trotter dans les esprits du plus jeune depuis un moment, prendre son John sur une statue, seuls ou presque. Maints baisers, caresses et soupirs furent échangés, et il fallut être discret, car les murs résonnaient.

_« Attends, attends... »_

Demanda Watson avec détresse, répondant au 'quoi' essoufflé de l'autre que le bras d'Apollon lui faisait mal, et qu'il fallait se décaler quelque peu sur le divan de pierre. À cela, il fut surprit de ne pas obtenir de chamailleries de la part de son amant qui sembla s'empresser de s'assurer qu'il allait mieux dans la nouvelle position adoptée. Et à la toute fin, lorsque ses membres se contractèrent sous la tension du plaisir arrivant à son acmé, notre blogueur gémît plus fort qu'il ne se serait autorisé, mais qui sembla conforter le moi de James, qui insista à ce qu'il reproduise ce genre de son une prochaine fois.


	10. Un fleuve (Paris 4)

_« Eh bien, tu avais raison, c'est superbe vu d'ici »_

Concéda le vétéran, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, leur bateau-mouche voguant calmement sur les eaux troubles de la Seine. Le spectacle des ponts joignant deux rives comme joignant deux amants lui rappelait ce poème qu'il affectionnait tant.

_« Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim encore, on a déjeuné tard »_

Néanmoins, il se laissa serrer dans les bras de l'autre, après avoir poliment refusé une boisson également. Il était heureux d'enfin pouvoir partager un moment seulement réservé à l'étrange paire qu'il formait avec Jim depuis quelques mois maintenant, cinq pour être précis, presque une demie année, des décennies aux yeux du blondinet, rarement une de ses relations n'avait eût l'occasion de tenir plus de deux semaines, grâce à qui ?

_« Merci en tout cas, pour tout »_

Et il gloussa comme une adolescente aux multiples baisers aux confins de sa nuque qu'il se vît offrir. Alors oui, apparemment c'était comme ça, être amoureux à Paris. Il trouva sa pensée des plus kitsch, mais tant pis, il n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Après tout il méritait bien d'être béat lui aussi, avec tout ce par quoi il avait dû passer auparavant.

_« Tu m'aimes ? »_

La réponse le ravît encore plus, et, coquinement, il emmena son criminel à domicile sur la banquette à l'avant du bateau, où il récompensa de la façon qui lui assurait le plus d'être bien accueillie les bons soins de son partenaire, caressant du bout fin de sa langue, sa verge chaude, et son membre vigoureux, qu'il ne manqua pas d'affectionner du mieux qu'il le pouvait à l'aide de ses mains plutôt adroites par l'habitude, et de ses lèvres expertes.


	11. Un ministère bien rangé (Paris 5)

_« Dépêches-toi, j'en peux plus »_

Supplia Watson dans un murmure languissant, défaisant déjà lui-même sa ceinture de cuir brun, abandonnant son pantalon de costume qui tomba à ses chevilles pour s'empresser de défaire cette chemise noire qui donnait à Moriarty cette allure tellement délectable qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche à chaque fois qu'il la lui présentait. Oh oui, c'était dangereux, tellement dangereux, mais ce ministre n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de temps avant de les accueillir, car l'habilité à John de se retenir n'excédait rarement les quatre ou cinq heures.

_« On s'en fiche Jim, c'est pas important, il n'y a pas de caméras dans un bureau comme cela... Comment ça 'dommage'?! »_

Oh et puis tant pis, même s'ils étaient filmés ce serait bien le cadet de ses soucis, conscient que son amant savait être magicien concernant ce genre de choses, bien qu'il ne souhait pas vraiment savoir par quels moyens il parvenait à ses fins. Il abaissa ses caleçons pourpres, et grimpa sur le bureau de bois sensiblement massif, se fichant bien de bousculer tous ces stylos soigneusement triés avec son postérieur une fois assit.

_« S'il te plaît ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps... »_

Demanda le protagoniste sur un ton larmoyant, son sexe déjà trop sensible appuyant son propos alors que James posait ses doigts dessus. John ne chercha pas non-plus à comprendre pour quelle histoire sordide ils avaient affaire avec une personne haut-placée de l'État, et qui parlerait sûrement un Anglais très mauvais, en plus de l'accent plus que trop infusé.

_« Là... Hmf... »_

Enfin, enfin il se faisait contenter comme il se devait, serrant l'autre dans ses bras du plus qu'il le pouvait, haletant sous la cadence au bout de quelques minutes, laissant échapper des éclats de voix de temps à autres, s'octroyant quelques rudes affections à sa propre verge qui ne tarderait plus à rendre les armes. Et c'est ce qui arriva bientôt, John se perdît dans un long râle guttural, avant de sourire de sérénité, puis Jim vînt, et tout alla pour le mieux.


	12. Une grande bâtisse (Paris 6)

_« Jim ?... »_

Quel genre de touriste allait à Paris sans visiter Versailles ? Certainement pas celui du binôme Watson/Moriarty. Par contre, ce même binôme ne semblait pas sur le point de ne se contenter que de la visite, du moins de la visite générale, des lieux accessibles au grand public...

_« James tu n'es pas en train de faire ce que je crois que tu es en train de faire ?... »_

Et dieu sait qu'il souhaitait se tromper, car la morale ne permettait sans doute pas ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire, ne le permettait pas du tout... Et encore mois le respect des meubles qui ont fondé l'histoire dont l'esprit de John jouissait. Pourtant, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il laissait faire, il s'assît sur le bout du lit dans lequel autrefois c'était un héritier de la dynastie capétienne de Bourbon qui y prenait du bon temps, et non un malfrat de notoriété redoutable et un pédiatre militaire gay.

_« Tu te rends compte que ce n'est même plus une grosse amende qu'on risque là ?... »_

Il n'obtînt qu'un ricanement annonçant que le vétéran n'était pas en position de négocier, pas du tout. Il tenta de mettre en avant l'argument de la propriété mondiale de ces draps dans lesquels il semblait vouloir satisfaire son ego sur-dimensionné à se prendre pour le roi des rois et la crème dans le thé du matin. Néanmoins, comme toujours, le plus âgé ne pouvait cacher que cette idée du danger n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et que, bien que sa morale le lui déconseillait fortement, il s'allongea au milieu du court lit, et s'enfourna de bon train sous les couvertures royales.

_« Sois rapide alors, plus que d'habitude »_

Et rapide il fut, bien que plein d'attentions, de passion, de suggestions, de propositions puis de solutions, de soupirs, de plaisirs et de râle-mourirs. De même que le fut Watson, qui se laissa prendre comme une jeune fille amoureuse prête à tout pour la personne qu'elle s'était entêtée à suivre dans n'importe quelle situation. Leurs câlins furent expédiés, mais toujours aussi mielleux, savoureux, que d'habitude. Tant mieux, au moins, leur séjour Français se terminerait sur une note plaisante, étant donné qu'ils rentreraient le lendemain.


	13. Un chalutier

_« James calmes-toi... »_

Tenta John, voyant déjà la seconde catastrophe de la journée arriver. Comme si le crash plus ou moins doux de leur avion n'avait pas été suffisant, il fallait en plus que le rescapé, grâce à ce bateau de pêche qui passait et qui a eu la bonté de les prendre -eux et le reste de l'équipage- à son bord, s'emporte au milieu du vaisseau à qu'on osait lui faire ça, à lui ! Un homme de son rang ! Et que ces imbéciles de pilotes ne perdaient rien pour attendre la sentence qu'il leur réservait ! Néanmoins, ce qui choqua le plus notre protagoniste, fut de voir son amant jeter l'éponge et se réfugier dans une cabine pour tenter de s'apaiser. Bien entendu, le blondinet le suivît comme un gentil toutou.

_« Il n'y a pas lieu de s'énerver, je comprends que tu sois stressé mais ne fais pas payer le reste du monde pour une bêtise de la part d'une seule personne, tu veux bien ? »_

Comme toujours, sa voix était douce, se voulant rassurante du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, la main chaude de Watson parcourant lentement le dos encore humide et salé de l'autre. Il l'invita à retirer au moins sa veste, pour mieux sécher, et ne pas attraper mal, on ne savait jamais avec ces airs marins. C'était perturbant de le voir dans cet état, de se rendre compte que si, même Jim Moriarty pouvait être atteint par un accident aérien, alors que la peur de mourir ne semblait pas dans ses annales.

_« A la maison on s'occupera de tout ça, mais pour l'instant sois juste patient et tentes de te reposer, je préviendrai le capitaine que tu occupes la pièce pour dormir un peu »_

Il l'aida à se dévêtir et à ne conserver que le minimum décent, puis à s'installer dans les couvertures un peu rigidifiées à cause des aléas entre l'humidité de la mer et la chaleur des centres de réparation, car apparemment cet engin là semblait être une vieille bicoque, et n'était plus en l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait au début. Il embrassa le bout de son nez, et sourît malicieusement. Sans un mot, il se releva, et verrouilla comme il le pût la porte en ferraille un peu rouillée et dont la peinture blanche n'avait pas été refaite depuis quelques années.

_« Fais-moi une place »_

Il pensa qu'un moment d'intimité lui permettrait aussi de se relaxer plus rapidement. 'l'ocytosine, la dopamine, et la mélatonine' aurait dit Sherlock, mais John n'était que trop au courant de ce que son amant avait besoin pour se détendre après des émotions fortes, que trop. Il fît ça rapidement, pour le soulager, mais avec quand même respect et délicatesse, du mieux que la houle le lui allouait en tout cas. Chose terminée, il resta à ses côtés, caressant son visage du bout des doigts, le surveillant pendant son sommeil de plomb qui avait suivit une conversation enamourée sur le futur à deux qu'il fallait maintenant envisager plus sérieusement, étant donné que la prise de conscience concernant un décès éventuel et parfois inattendu avait été faite.


	14. Un isoloir

_« Droite ou gauche... »_

Se questionnait John alors qu'il n'y avait même pas encore réfléchit, distrait par Paris et ses délices culturels (et gastronomiques). Il répéta sa question une ou deux fois jusqu'à-ce que ce soit Jim qui y réponde en prenant son bulletin et le remplissant à sa place. Le protagoniste s'en ressaisît en vitesse, et vota à l'opposé de son amant.

_« Et si je veux jouer les esprits de contradiction ? »_

John rougît, se mordant la lèvre avec suffisamment de force pour ne pas laisser échapper un halètement de détresse. Un isoloir, il ne manquait plus que cela, pourquoi pas le parlement aussi ? Déjà que ce certain ministère avait été hors de la morale... Pourquoi fallait-il que les doigts de Jim le connaissent si bien, ses points faibles, ses moindres recoins. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils sachent où caresser, titiller, taquiner, ce qu'il fallait violenter, pour réveiller ce désir masochiste qui dormait en lui.

_« Trois minutes James, trois minutes... »_

Il ne lui en laisserait pas une de plus, il ne fallait pas que ça ait l'air louche, ce devait être rapide, frustrant, gênant. Il agrippa sa veste, du satin, décidément cet homme n'avait aucune limite, tant mieux, John se ferait un malin plaisir de jouir dessus, dans sa manche, dans sa poche, dans son revêtement, du moment qu'il pouvait la salir, la souiller, juste pour l'agacer, prendre sa revanche sur cette soumission forcée dans un endroit restreint dans lequel, pour l'éthique, il se retiendrait du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement brusque.

_« Enf-foiré »_

L'insulter faisait parti du jeu, et il était conscient que son amant jubilait de le savoir si mal à l'aise, qu'il exultait de le mettre dans un tel embarras, de le sentir si proche de défaillir dans ses bras, les joues en feu, le sexe dur, tendu, avant de ravaler sa fierté et venir tout contre lui. Sauf que, concernant cette dernière phase, notre blondinet se fît une joie d'accomplir son vil dessein, et il n'hésita pas à rabattre le pans de ladite veste contre son membre, et de se répandre dessus jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Gauche ou droite, l'un avait été forcé à se faire satisfaire, et l'autre avait repoussé toute accusation, John vota blanc.


	15. Un livreur de pizzas

_« Oui bonsoir je voudrais vous commander trois pizzas, oui, grandes, alors ce sera une romaine, une carnivore, et une champêtre, au 20bis Gayfere Street, d'ici 20 minutes ? D'accord, merci, oui, Monsieur Watson, à tout à l'heure »_

Il reposa le combiné sur le bureau, entra dans la cuisine pour annoncer solennellement que le dîner avait été commandé et qu'il fallait mettre la table, mais il resta juste muet, immobile, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Jim n'était pas du tout en train de faire la vaisselle comme il l'avait crût au début. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tête penchée sur le côté droit, sourcils froncés et faisant la moue.

_« Tu fais ça sans moi maintenant ? »_

Demanda simplement John, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mais les décroisant lorsqu'il s'avança en direction de son amant qui ne lui avait pas répondu. Il remplaça la main de l'autre par la sienne, et reprît son mouvement de bas en haut à sa place, l'embrassant maintenant sans un bruit. Il ne brisa le silence qu'au bout de trois minutes, plus ou moins, s'accroupissant, ne déclarant que :

_« Je t'ai commandé une carnivore »_

Mais il ne fut accueilli que par des doigts filant dans sa chevelure blonde qui se teintait déjà d'une couleur plus claire, forçant notre blondinet à s'activer un peu pour prendre son partenaire entre ses lèvres. Il comprenait son empressement, John venait le troubler pendant qu'il s'octroyait un peu de repos après cette longue journée pendant laquelle il avait enchaîné contrat après contrat, mais pour autant ce même John ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé se satisfaire tout seul, tenant à faire partie du processus qui mènerait le criminel à l'orgasme à chaque fois. Et puis il aimait bien la mimique qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il venait.

_« Comme ça ? »_

Apparemment oui, comme ça, selon la série de hochements de tête rapides de la part de Jim lorsque John se concentra plus sur son gland rougit, sa langue souple le faisant frémir au moindre contact. John n'avait pas besoin d'aller très profondément, il avait de la chance que son amant soit plus sensible au bout qu'à la base, et que le fantasme de se voir disparaître dans sa gorge ne soit pas le sien. Et une fois de plus, il ne sût attendre trop longtemps, et jouît sur l'arc de cupidon de John, glissant lentement à son menton alors que ce dernier léchait le contour de ses lèvres pour ne rien manquer.


	16. Un tapis de sport

_« Cinquante cinq, cinquante six, cinquante sept... »_

Suant, se remettant encore de ses dix minutes sur le tapis de course, John optimisait l'utilisation des équipements sportifs qui se trouvaient chez Jim, chez qui il venait de passer la nuit après avoir englouti les trois pizzas et s'être dorlotés mutuellement sur le canapé-lit la veille. La porte s'ouvrît, et il redouta un commentaire aux pointes moqueuses de la part de celui qui entrait.

_« Tais-toi »_

Demanda notre blondinet avant même que son partenaire ait dit le moindre mot. Il inspira, expira, inspira, expira, encore dix et il arrivait à soixante-dix, là, il serait satisfait. Encore trois, deux... Le dernier était toujours le plus pénible, toujours, et il se fît désirer. John se laissa retomber dos contre le tapis de mousse, haletant, les joues plus rouge qu'un coquelicot de Monet.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? »_

Il commença à s'inquiéter lorsque son partenaire s'allongea à ses côtés. Il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, et John expliqua tout naturellement qu'il tentait de perdre les kilos de l'hiver et essayait de raviver le souvenir de son époque dans l'armée, ce qui fît ricaner le consultant. Le héros soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, se faisant grimper dessus en moins de quelques secondes, apparemment Moriarty aimait le voir encore plus épuisé qu'à l'habitude.

_« James on est au sol... Le tapis compte pour le sol. »_

Mais visiblement cela n'importunait pas du tout le plus arrogant qui trouva un moyen de retourner notre vétéran face contre terre, du moins face contre parquet. Il soupira encore, encore et encore, passant de son ton résigné à un ton suppliant, se laissant prendre comme presque chaque jour jusqu'à la garde, cette fois-ci agrippant les poids qu'il avait tenté d'utiliser un peu plus tôt. Eh bien, il lui faudra maintenant trouver une solution à cette nouvelle tâche blanche sur le tapis de mousse, pour éviter de se dégoûter la prochaine fois qu'il ferait un peu de sport.


	17. Une cabine de douche

_« A-aah... »_

Plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais. Plus jamais d'obliques, plus jamais d'abdominaux, plus jamais de tractions, plus jamais de vélo elliptique, plus jamais de sport. Terminées ses bonnes résolutions, terminés ses projets de musculation pour pouvoir assurer sa silhouette d'espérer un jour de nouveau être agréable à regarder, terminés ses efforts à en devenir écarlate et en sueur, du moins jusqu'à la fin des courbatures.

_« Je suis dans la salle de bain »_

Informa-t-il alors qu'il levait péniblement le bras vers le levier de douche, laissant échapper un nouveau râle de douleur. Il geignît, puis enfin alluma l'eau si chaude que la vapeur ne tarda pas à s'accumuler dans l'espace plutôt restreint mais offrant tout de même un certain confort allié à une technologie que John ne voyait d'habitude que dans les films. Une demie minute s'écoula sur lui, puis il comprît qu'il n'était plus seul dans la douche.

_« Jim non pas maintenant j'ai trop mal là... James ne fais pas l'enfant je te dis que non-on ! »_

Il se trémoussa, gloussa, et s'enfonça plus profondément dans les bras de son amant qui lui embrassait la mâchoire, la nuque, l'épaule... Watson se tourna bientôt lentement pour pouvoir le regarder, le contempler une nouvelle fois. Il lui murmura tendrement qu'il l'aimait, et que pour aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas le faire animalement dans une cabine de douche trop humide. Ce à quoi Moriarty répondît le plus naturellement du monde que cela n'avait pas à être animal et qu'il s'adapterait parfaitement aux désirs de son partenaire. Ledit partenaire leva les yeux au ciel et comprît qu'il ne pouvait pas négocier avec son amant nymphomane.

_« Tu me portes alors, mon amour »_

Obtenir cet air bienveillant du criminel n'était pas chose aisée, et le médecin s'en félicitait à chaque fois. L'autre accéda à ses demandes, et les choses allèrent mieux que John s'y était attendu, il eût droit à tellement plus qu'à l'habitude, les baisers enflammés, les soupirs de son nom au creux de son oreille, le doux murmure des mots euphoriques échangés en toute fin de l'étreinte.


	18. Un cerisier

Un cerisier

James Moriarty/John H. Watson

by Kittensandjamforhobbits

_« Jim donnes-moi le thé s'il te plaît »_

Demanda le blondinet, assit en tailleur sur leur nappe rayée sur la terrasse intérieure de leur appartement, du moins de celui dudit Jim, cachés dans les toits de la Babylone britannique, à l'ombre de cet arbre que John appréciait tellement car il dégageait une odeur lui rappelant l'Asie et ses délices. Il prît la anse de la théière et versa dans un geste ample le liquide doré dans leurs deux tasses en porcelaine.

_« Viens-là »_

Demanda notre John en reposant ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la nappe, attirant son amant contre lui-même. Il faisait beau dans le melting-pot, et doux, suffisamment pour que le couple ait décidé de prendre leur thé 'en extérieur' plutôt que dans la salle à manger pour une fois, être au milieu des arbres en pots et des fleurs en jardinières au printemps changeait de quatre murs dans un duplex épuré.

_« J'ai envie d'un câlin »_

Et le 'câlin' perdît toute sa dimension infantile et pure lorsque les doigts de Watson trouvèrent un chemin sous la chemise bien repassée de son amant, caressant doucement le bas de son dos, plongeant son regard fripon dans celui de Moriarty. Il embrassa ses lèvres légèrement, puis son menton, sa mâchoire, sa nuque, mordillant son nœud de cravate, de sa main libre lui donnant un peu plus de leste pour le retirer et enfin défaire calmement tour à tour les boutons gris.

_Clap clap._

C'était le bruit de deux corps mous qui s'épousaient dans un rythme effréné, s'ajoutant à cette musique de la passion des soupirs ponctuant chaque vers de leur course égrainée d'éclats de voix, de plaintes languissantes, de râles vivifiants, le plaisir se propageant longuement dans le corps du vétéran, passant par son bas-ventre pour le saisir à la poitrine, faire frissonner ses avant-bras, flageoler ses jambes, se dérober ses genoux. Peu importait les voisins de toits, John se pensait à l'abri dans sa bulle, et fît allègrement comprendre de façon sonore qu'il éprouvait, cette fois encore, un plaisir divin alors que Moriarty jouissait entre ses reins.


	19. Une table en verre

_« Bah oui je vais rentrer tard, oui, oui, évidemment qu'on ne va pas se voir de la journée puisque je vais dîner chez maman et que tu ne veux pas venir, bah oui mais j'y peux rien moi hein, tu n'as qu'à venir au lieu de rester enfermé ici à travailler »_

Si quand la proposition de venir dîner dans la maison familiale de Aldershot John avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne occasion pour présenter la personne avec qui il partageait son quotidien depuis quelques mois, cette même personne ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille, et avait refusé catégoriquement de s'éloigner de Londres en ce moment, préparant apparemment quelque chose de gros.

_« Non je pars d'ici trois quarts d'heure, pourquoi ? »_

John prît sa cravate qui traînait sur la table de la salle à manger, et s'y appuya. Il passa la tissu autour de son col de chemise et commença à nouer. Il sourît de toutes ses dents à son partenaire qui s'immisça dans son entreprise. Notre blondinet se pencha quelque peu en avant pour goûter ses lèvres silencieusement, abandonnant sa parure pour les hanches de Moriarty.

_« Jim attention »_

Murmura bienveillamment Watson qui se laissa renverser sur le plateau de verre, ses bras enroulés autour de la nuque délicate de James, lui murmurant qu'après tout ils avaient peut-être le temps pour un câlin passionné, même s'il insista à ce que ce même James aille fermer les rideaux pour ne pas non-plus exposer leurs ébats au reste du monde, ironique lorsqu'il repensa à toutes les autres fois où il avait cédé aux désirs de l'autre. Pendant qu'il se retrouva tout seul, le vétéran défît sa cravate à peine nouée, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, car même s'il lui était arrivé de faire des concessions, il ne supportait pas de ne pas être pleinement en contact avec son partenaire lors de l'acte amoureux.

_« Viens là, que je puisse te regarder »_

Car cela était devenu un de ses petits plaisirs depuis que son consultant avait reprît ses entreprises après deux années de silence, et le travail de terrain lui seyait à perfection, car depuis qu'ils étaient régulièrement amenés à partager des moments charnels, John avait pu le voir, jour à près jour, se pimenter de touches plus fermes et mises en relief sur l'ensemble de son corps. Et l'acte en lui-même, bien qu'il n'était que charnel dans les touts débuts, puis machinal par la suite, était maintenant devenu plus passionné et tendre, agrémenté de soupçons de malices et d'innovations, d'idées nouvelles chaque jour, de nouveaux désirs chaque instant.


	20. Un lit

_« Hmmm... »_

Samedi, onze heure trente, et John rechignait à ouvrir les yeux, trop heureux dans les bras de son amant, entre le rêve et l'éveil. Les rideaux étaient encore tirés, on ne voyait pas plus loin que le le bout de son nez. Il grogna une nouvelle fois, et serra son partenaire un peu plus fort dans ses bras ensommeillés.

_« Bonjour... »_

Qu'il était bon de ne pas travailler, et de se réveiller aux douces caresses dans le dos de la personne avec qui il avait passé la nuit. De ses pieds, Watson poussa la couverture hors du lit, et s'étira le bas du corps dans un long bâillement. Enfin, il accepta de sortir hors de son univers de sens aveugles, et perçut au bout de quelques secondes le minois de Moriarty.

_« Je t'aime aussi... »_

Qu'il appréciait ces instants de bienveillance mutuelle du matin, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que deux hommes à moitié éveillés et non déjà le docteur Watson et James Moriarty, qu'il appréciait également ces câlins matinaux, ces baisers chastes se transformants en invitation à plus dès le réveil, et qu'il appréciait sentir son corps chaud pressé sous le poids de celui froid de son partenaire, sentir ses doigts s'infiltrer dans son intimité, sentir son pouls s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, et son souffle se faire erratique.

_« Jim... »_

C'en devenait insoutenable, et le désir de ressentir Jim au creux de ses reins ne pouvait plus être contenu décemment, et lorsque l'autre accéda à ses besoins, notre blondinet soupira d'aise. La chose fut cette fois silencieuse, les deux êtres enfermés dans leur passion ne cessèrent de s'embrasser, les gestes furent lents, seuls des râles transpercèrent leur bulle de temps à autre. Le blogueur caressa les cheveux fins du consultant, et souffla, s'ensuivirent des étreintes muettes, et des sourires timides. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il se comporterait comme cela, John ne l'aurait pas crut.


	21. Une bonne connexion (absent 1)

_« James ? »_

Appela John dans l'appartement, mais personne ne répondît. Il tenta de le contacter par téléphone mais la ligne était occupée. Notre héros abandonna et pensa qu'il réessayerait avant d'aller se coucher. Pourtant, il n'obtînt toujours aucune réponse, et commença à s'inquiéter. Pour se changer les idées et s'efforcer à ne plus se faire un sang d'encre il alluma son ordinateur, et ouvrît des yeux ronds comme des billes lorsque son partenaire absent l'appela sur Skype.

_« Où es-tu ? Je me suis inquiété, tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ! »_

S'empressa Watson lorsque l'image de son amant apparut à l'écran. Apparemment il était dans une chambre, John déduisît qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'hôtel, et il se sentît offensé de ne pas avoir été prévenu. Sur l'instant il avait envie de le frapper, mais il soupira et changea d'idée pour ne pas non-plus gâcher leurs instants de discussion. Il comprît qu'il ne reverrait pas le consultant pendant quelques jours, et cela l'agaça un peu plus.

_« Tu rentres quand... ? »_

Il fut un peu attristé de la réponse, un week-end ce serait long, mais il tenta de prendre la chose d'un autre œil : il aurait tout un week-end de tranquillité à pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut quand il le veut, sans dépendre de Jim, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter plus intimement. Pourtant, notre Watson fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsqu'il vît son amant défaire sa chemise. Il en fit la moue : il n'aurait pas le droit à son corps pendant, justement, tout un week-end.

_« James tu veux vraiment faire ça par webcam... ? »_

Apparemment oui, et, séduit par ce qu'il voyait à l'écran, John se laissa prendre au jeu. Il changea de pièce, et s'installa dans leur lit confortable, bien tranquille dans les coussins, pour une fois il pourrait occuper tout l'espace. Il fouilla dans la table de chevet, lui au moins aurait le luxe du lubrifiant, car il supposait que Moriarty n'en avait probablement pas prit dans sa valise, sinon il se ferait encore plus de soucis. Les débuts furent un peu timides, mais, après un travail sans relâchement, le couple arriva à un rythme qui leur permettrait d'atteindre leur but à peu près en même temps, et c'est ce qui arriva, après soupirs, gémissements timides d'un côté et francs de l'autre.


	22. Un SMS (absent 2)

_Tu me manques -JW_

Et c'était vrai, il lui manquait terriblement, tant que John avait migré dans son studio pour passer la nuit dernière. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant, que notre blondinet se soit tant attaché à son consultant en si peu de temps, s'y agrippant comme une moule à son rocher. Il avait donc éprouvé le besoin de rentrer dans son chez-lui pour le week-end, prenant bien soin de fermer toutes les portes à clé et d'avoir du duplex Moriarty en partant.

_Dans un taxi, je rentre du travail là -JW_

S'ensuivirent des séries de messages un peu plus enflammés, qui ne manquèrent pas d'éveiller un certain quelque chose dans le bas ventre de Watson, qui, presque inconsciemment, caressa son entre-jambe malgré le tissu de toile de jean peu confortable. Néanmoins, ce même Watson se laissa aller à donner à son membre un peu de leste en défaisant enfin sa ceinture brune.

_J'aime que tu me parles comme ça, James -JW_

Et il se doutait fortement que son amant appréciait ce petit jeu de 'sextos' entre eux. Et il avait également conscience que peut-être jouait-il avec le feu, et pas seulement avec le temps de trajet restant qui s'amenuisait entre chaque message érotique qui arrivait. Quelle chance que le conducteur soit sourd comme un pot, ce que John avait constaté lorsqu'il avait dû presque lui hurler sa destination pour qu'il l'entende, là au mois il ne remarquerait pas ses gémissements étouffés dans le fond de sa gorge.

_Tu viens toujours prématurément quand tu ne prends pas le temps, on réglera ça quand tu seras de retour -JW_

En attendant, notre vétéran, lui, savait prendre son temps malgré les contraintes, et lentement, il s'amena au plaisir. Quelle délivrance ce fut de se répandre dans son mouchoir en papier qu'il jetterai dans la poubelle publique la plus proche. Il regarda par la vitre sale, et sourît en reconnaissant le Yard, il n'allait plus tarder à arriver devant sa rue. Il prévînt Jim qu'il avait terminé, et qu'il ne répondrait que quelques minutes plus tard une fois à la maison. Même s'ils étaient éloignés, ils parvenaient toujours à conserver leur habitude d'une fois par jour, et John bénît le monde moderne pour cela.


	23. Une nuit (absent 3)

_« Plus fort... »_

Supplia notre blondinet dans la nuit noire, tapit au fond de sa couverture, tentant par tous les moyens de se détendre et trouver le sommeil, enfin, à quatre heures du matin, alors qu'il allait devoir se lever à sept. Il s'était remémoré cette fois où Holmes l'avait envoyé se satisfaire à l'étage, pour qu'il cesse d'être de mauvaise humeur et qu'il puisse enfin s'endormir, et Watson avait suivit ce bon conseil une nouvelle fois, ne parvenant pas à se calmer alors que son amant était absent depuis trois longs jours.

_« Hng... Ici... »_

Mais bien entendu, John n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience en vibromasseurs, et si les débuts avaient été hésitants, il s'était rapidement soutiré de premiers soupirs, et maintenant que son poignet s'était fait à l'outil, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à trouver le bon angle de pénétration pour optimiser son temps, mais pour ne pas non-plus succomber trop vite au plaisir sexuel en solitaire (qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'expérimenter depuis quelques mois).

_« Hhhha... Hhhha... »_

Un peu trop rapidement, John se rapprochait de l'extase, mais la sensation n'était pas comparable, bien qu'elle manquait peut-être un peu d'humanité. Mais tant pis, il aimait cela trop pour en rester à cela, et bientôt il poussa un long gémissement, son propre sexe se tendant un peu plus dans un dernier effort, se répandant sur le ventre mollasson du vétéran.

_« J-Jim ! »_

Car il lui avait bien fallu penser à quelqu'un pour se motiver, et il devait bien avouer que l'image du corps nu de son partenaire, luisant sous la lumière de la nuit passant au travers des rideaux tirés, était une vision qui ne manquait jamais de le faire se durcir perceptiblement. En revanche, pour cette nuit, et la journée suivante, il ne devra que se contenter de souvenirs qui lui semblaient tellement loin tant le manque était en lui, devenu lui-même mordu d'une certaine forme de drogue.


	24. Un terminal

Un terminal

James Moriarty/John H. Watson

by Kittensandjamforhobbits

_« Alors, comment étais-ce ? »_

Puis il demanda exactement où il s'était rendu, étant donné qu'un flou avait flotté autour de cette information, et John estimait que maintenant que le plus gros du travail était fait, il méritait de savoir où était passé son amant pendant tant de temps, tellement loin de lui qu'il avait dû avoir recours à son imagination (et une aide en caoutchouc) pour apaiser le feu de ses reins le soir, à l'heure où d'ordinaire son partenaire le comblait des affections les plus violentes.

_« James, préviens-moi la prochaine fois, je n'aime pas les mauvaises surprises... »_

L'informa ensuite Watson, serrant le brun dans ses bras, il sentait le jasmin, ce qui aida un peu notre héros à comprendre où il s'était rendu, du moins dans quelle partie du globe, car il n'arrivait certainement pas d'Autriche, comme le disait le tableau des vols. Même s'il s'en fichait un peu, puisque chacun faisait ce que bon lui semblait, et que se retrouver étriqué dans une relation n'était pas une solution viable, il devait admettre que de s'être retrouvé seul à s'inquiéter du jour au lendemain lui avait fait redouter le pire.

_« Haha, James ne sois pas impatient, on va rentrer d'abord... Oui je sais, mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué, allez... Attends ! Non non non ! Bas les pattes ! »_

Et justement, pas si 'bas' au final, car ces mêmes pattes se retrouvèrent à se loger entre ses cuisses, éveillant le soldat qui avait pourtant tenté de se reposer malgré l'excitation de bientôt retrouver son amant. John frissonna bien malgré lui, et il serra son amant plus fort dans ses bras, soupirant sous ses doigts impétueux maintenant passés sous la ceinture avec toute la vigueur que l'attente avait fait grandir.

_« James cesses de me faire languir plus longtemps... »_

Demanda-t-il d'un air pitoyable, se donnant quelques dernières caresses sur la banquette arrière du véhicule que son ancien correspondant conduisait. Cela faisait à peine une demie-heure qu'il était rentré et John le suppliait déjà de venir le rejoindre, garés sur le parking de l'aéroport. Et notre blondinet avait déjà prit les devants, déjà dévêtu, allongé, prêt à l'emploi.


	25. Un examen

_« James je suis occupé là, non je n'ai pas envie, j'ai dit non ! »_

Un véritable enfant, voilà ce qu'était réellement Jim Moriarty, et Watson n'en avait vraiment pas besoin à cet instant, suffisamment occupé à réviser une dernière fois ses fiches préparées pendant le week-end solitaire qu'il avait dû passer. Un oral, plus précisément, voilà ce sur quoi il allait être testé, et il en informa son amant, en espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait réellement le laisser travailler maintenant pour ne pas tout gâcher.

_« Non James on ne va pas travailler ce genre d'oral, non. »_

Et pourtant ce même James continua d'insister, lourdement, littéralement. John se retrouva bientôt forcé de laisser ses feuilles sur la table basse, ne pouvant plus les lire à moins de se tortiller et parvenir à de le faire lettre par lettre. Tant pis, il serait forcé de s'accorder quelques instants de détente pour cesser de se stresser, presque inutilement étant donné que ce qu'il ne savait pas maintenant, il ne le saurait pas après l'avoir lu en hâte sans réellement comprendre les mots.

_« Jim s'il te plaît... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, vraiment »_

Mais déjà il se retrouvait sans pantalons sur le sofa brun, ce qui le fît soupirer, pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais faire ce qu'il souhaitait lorsque son cher criminel était autour ? S'il avait su, il y aurait réfléchit à deux fois avant d'accepter d'être officiellement dans une relation avec un nymphomane, mais il aurait quand même dit oui, enfin normalement. Mais au fond, il devait l'avouer, il appréciait cet intérêt que Moriarty portait sur lui, et leur sexualité lui convenait bien du moment que ce n'était pas à lui de devoir s'activer tous les jours, car sinon il ne saurait pas tenir le rythme.

_« Si on le fait, tu me laisses réviser tranquillement après ? Comment ça je n'ai pas le choix ? Bon d'accord... »_

La prochaine fois, il écrirait ses notes sur le corps de son amant, pour mieux retenir et ce de façon plus amusante et érotique, rien qu'au stade de l'écriture. Et d'ailleurs, par ce procédé, il pourrait lire même lors de l'acte en lui-même, qui ne tarda pas à se produire, nôtre blondinet réfléchissant à quelle partie de son corps, quel muscles, quels os, étaient sollicités. En tout cas, James avait raison, car Watson se sentît beaucoup plus détendu pour revoir ses fiches.


	26. Un petit café

_« Bonjour, donc, je vais prendre... Un expresso, une part de tarte au caramel, et un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît »_

Et la commande fut passée. John appréciait ce quartier de Londres, et trouvait que ce coin de Berwick Street était délicieux, à la décoration agréable et aux mets succulents. Et avoir emmené son petit-ami, car Jim était maintenant passé à ce rang, le comblait de joie, car cela représentait une certaine forme d'engagement que de présenter à son partenaire, un peu plus de sa vie quotidienne. En tout cas il était ravi, et cela se traduisait par le large sourire qui occupait tout son visage.

_« James, tu as choisi déjà ? »_

Mais bien entendu, tout criminel consultant à renommée internationale qu'il était, ce même James restait l'éternel adolescent assisté par sa maman-John (avec beaucoup d'avantages qu'une mère ne saurait donner à son fils, à part peut-être Agrippine), et cette même maman-John eut tout le loisir de commander à la place de sa progéniture par adoption passionnée. D'un commun accord, cette relation leur convenait : John satisfaisait ses besoins de bienveillance et d'altruisme, et Jim se faisait dorloter, poupouner à souhait chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

_« Tu rentres tard ce soir ? »_

Demanda-t-il à son amant, ayant préparé une certaine surprise afin de pimenter leur quotidien sexuel. Mais il fut, naturellement, déçu de la réponse. Il tenta de mettre en avant l'argument que cela faisait plusieurs fois que son tendre amant ne parvenait pas à se dégager ses soirées, mais bien entendu, ses tentatives furent vaines face à l'entêtement de Moriarty. En revanche, ce même Moriarty proposa une de ses alternatives aux penchants exhibitionnistes que John redoutait, mais il était déjà au courant que là aussi il ne serait pas en position de négocier, comme toujours, et qu'il devrait se laisser manipuler sous la table tout en tentant d'afficher une expression relativement normale en surface.

_« Donnes-moi ton écharpe alors, tout de suite »_

Ordonna nôtre Watson qui n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'occasion de perfectionner sa technique de 'je ne dois pas montrer que je suis sur le point de salir vos banquettes', et une fois qu'il eut l'élément en main, il se cacha le visage dedans, nez le premier, contenant des soupirs de détresse. Satisfait, comme à chaque fois, malgré les appréhensions, malgré la crainte de se faire repérer, John soupira, et embrassa avec contraste par rapport aux actes précédents, les lèvres caféinées de son partenaire de vie.


	27. Un bouillon de bœuf

_« Hmmmm, ça sent déjà bon...~ »_

Et en effet, l'odeur se répandait déjà au travers de l'appartement, les parfums faisant frissonner sa narine, excitant ses sens, il avait l'eau à la bouche. Et bientôt ce serait prêt, alors il demanderait à Jim de mettre la table, et se ferait ignorer royalement et ce de façon volontaire, alors il disposerait les assiettes, les couverts, les verres, les plats, lui-même, avant de tirer sa chaise et s'asseoir à la table en verre qu'il aurait nettoyé juste avant car une fois de plus, Jim ne l'aurait pas fait.

_« Jim-chéri, c'est prêt, viens manger maintenant »_

Les surnoms, il adorait savoir que l'autre détestait cela, et se complaisait à lui en donner chaque jours, entrant dans son rôle de la ménagère Américaine ayant participé au cliché des années 1950, sauf qu'il ne portait pas de robe de couleur pastel et de tablier tellement blanc qu'on se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas été encore utilisé et qu'il sortait de son tiroir, pour faire bonne figure devant les amis qui étaient venus dîner ce soir. Et bien évidemment, personne ne venait jamais dans leur demeure du 7bis Salem's Road.

_« Jim à table »_

Répéta nôtre blondinet qui amenait sa cocotte sur la table, prenant sa louche dans une autre main avant de la plonger dans le liquide ambré. Oh cela promettait d'être délicieux, et cela réchaufferait leurs deux âmes glacées par le mauvais temps au dehors, qui allait laisser des traces sur les fenêtres qui constituaient pour la plupart une majorité des murs du duplex dans lequel John avait à présent son tiroir dans la commode à l'étage, et sa propre brosse à dents aussi.

_« Jim non pas maintenant, ça va être froid sinon... »_

Puis il gloussa, ne sachant comment résister aux mains baladeuses, comme à chaque fois, et comme à chaque fois il tenta de se débattre un peu, de se montrer réticent, car il était averti que cela ne faisait que faire grandir le désir du consultant, qui exultait de le voir lui dire 'non'. Mais évidemment, comme toujours, John se laissa prendre contre l'îlot de travail alors qu'il allait simplement chercher les serviettes de table, et il remarqua qu'il lui faudrait passer un peu de désinfectant sur les plaques de cuisine, maintenant qu'il les voyait d'un angle de vue différent et étrangement beaucoup plus près que d'habitude.


	28. Un espace confiné

_« Quatre-vingt dix-sept, quatre-vingt dix-huit, quatre-vingt dix-neuf... Cent ! »_

Qu'il était bon de profiter de l'air du matin, de la brise fraîche et encore quelque peu humide qui lui passait dans les narines, purifiait ses sinus, et puis s'en allait poursuivre son chemin alors que lui faisait encore travailler son corps. John était fier, et il en avait raison. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il s'était mit à, tous les matins, faire un peu d'exercice, et cela semblait payer. Il ne montait pas sur la balance, pour ne pas se faire peur à cause de la prise de muscle, mais sentait qu'il était beaucoup plus à l'aise dans son corps maintenant un peu plus raffermi, un peu.

_« James tu devrais éteindre ta cigarette, c'est mauvais pour tes poumons »_

Mais comme d'habitude, l'autre n'en fît qu'à sa tête. Tant pis, nôtre blondinet continua de s'oxygéner les muscles, faisant ses galipettes, ses tortillements, ses efforts à en devenir écrevisse. Il avait très chaud, et défît sa veste, qu'il attacha à sa taille. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son partenaire, et reprît ses activités, faisant une pause de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle entre chaque séries de mouvements supposés donner des résultats physiques d'ici une à deux semaines, en attendant, il devrait se contenter des magasines et des lubies des personnes de nos jours quant au corps parfait.

_« Tu vas où ? »_

Et il le suivît en trottinant, tout énervé qu'il était en cette matinée qui annonçait déjà un jour radieux, cela les changerait du temps de la veille, au moins cette fois ils pourraient avoir leurs loisirs chacun de leur côté plutôt que d'être enfermés ensembles dans le duplex, bien que leurs loisirs requéraient le plus souvent la présence des deux membres du couple antipodique, donc au final ils seraient toujours l'un sur l'autre la plupart du temps, sauf si John était réquisitionné d'urgence à l'hôpital, mais cela n'avait que peu de chances d'arriver au fond.

_« Jim ? Oh... Je vois. »_

Les toilettes publiques, quel manque de goût, il se serait attendu à mieux de la part d'un homme qui se revendique comme étant le grand pontife du chic et de la classe. Tant pis, résigné, Watson accompagna son amant dans un espace confiné qui en fait était beaucoup plus propre que ce qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début, et il se dît que la prochaine fois il lui faudrait réfléchir après avoir constaté les choses plutôt que de se faire des avis sur des on-dit, cela lui empêcherait d'avoir l'air plus niais auprès de quelqu'un d'illustre, s'il s'avérait que cette personne revenait un jour, que ce qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Et dans une autre réflexion, il se dît que Moriarty était sûrement venu faire du repérage.


	29. Une reprise

_« James non, ne fais pas l'enfant, je serais épuisé en rentrant ce soir, oui, beaucoup de monde en perspective, non, j'ai dit non, d'accord, à ce soir alors, oui oui moi aussi, oui, moi aussi allez, laisses-moi retourner travailler maintenant »_

Et quelle journée ce fut, à devoir, chaque instant, courir d'une pièce à l'autre, d'un patient atteint d'une simple toux et hypocondriaque sur le bord à une grand-mère agonisante, lui brisant le cœur à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, la mort serrant sa main plus fort tous les jours, et bientôt elle l'enlacerait comme un vieil amant avant de l'embraser une dernière fois. Oui, John sentait sa gorge nouée, sa pupille humide, à chaque fois qu'il ressortait de la chambre de Madame Grabic, immigrée Croate à l'éclatement de l'ex Yougoslavie. Elle n'avait pas de famille, du moins n'en avait plus, seul le bon docteur Watson constituait son quotidien et son seul ami, son seul confident. Il lui parlait de sa vie présente, et elle lui parlait de la sienne passée, son visage ridé témoignant pour elle lorsqu'elle ne parvenait plus à trouver les mots justes.

_« Viens -JW »_

C'était difficile, d'assister au décès d'un être et de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de plus que d'aider à soulager les plus vives douleurs de sa patiente par des cachets ou un peu de morphine, et lorsqu'il était au plus mal, nôtre John ne voulait pas se laisser abattre dans son coin, et estimait qu'il était toujours mieux que de prendre sur son heure de pause pour se faire réconforter et rassurer par l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il s'assît sur son bureau, et attendît.

_« Assieds-toi, là à côté de moi... »_

Une fois chose faite, et déjà un peu dorloté, car l'autre avait maintenant l'habitude, notre protagoniste serra ce même autre du mieux qu'il le put dans ses bras, hésitant encore à se laisser aller, et de libérer les larmes amères qui ne demandaient qu'à enfin pouvoir relâcher John de sa pression du début de semaine. C'était dur, oui, c'était dur. Mais il se disait qu'il était peut-être chanceux au fond, d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui-même alors qu'il voyait des personnes seules simplement venir chercher un peu de réconfort, d'affection, de bienveillance aussi, dans les halls de l'hôpital St Bartholomew.

_John n'eût pas à demander._

Il appréciait déjà son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, caressant sa gorge, épousant sa pomme d'Adam, ses baisers tendres, ses mots doux, ses murmures. Il le laissa se relever, et l'enfermer dans la cage de ses bras plus solidement, et le vétéran ferma les yeux, rassuré quant à leur futur, qui pourtant se troublait chaque jour de plus en plus. Mais maintenant, l'heure n'était plus aux inquiétudes, mais aux soupirs enflammés, aux gémissements annonciateurs, et aux râles profonds.


	30. Un fruit

_« Hmmm... Mfff... Gnn... »_

Il se retourna dans le lit, se tortillant dans les couvertures, avant de s'éveiller enfin. Bon dieu qu'il avait faim, et c'était logique : son dernier repas datait de sept heures, l'estomac de nôtre blondinet criait déjà famine au bout de ce laps de temps. Mais la raison lui dît qu'il valait mieux rester au lit, et tenter de se rendormir, plutôt que de céder au péché et descendre à la cuisine s'improviser un petit-déjeuner en avance. Tant pis pour la raison, tant pis pour ses efforts dans le but de perdre un peu de ses kilogrammes de Paris, il s'extirpa du lit comme un zombie et entama son aventure pour le réfrigérateur.

_« Oh non... Jim... Jim c'était à ton tour de faire les courses... Non... Oh non... »_

Vide, plus ou moins, vide dans le sens où il ne restait plus que des légumes verts et des cornichons dans ce qui aurait pu être sa délivrance. Il aurait pu manger n'importe quoi, mais pas des légumes verts et des cornichons, pas à quatre heures quarante huit du matin. Watson ouvrît un nouveau placard, et pensa qu'il n'allait pas non-plus se faire une assiettée de riz thaï, l'eau qui boue réveillerait très probablement son amant et sa satanée ouïe fine.

_« Pffff... Oh la la j'ai faim... »_

Il passa une main sous son t-shirt en coton, et se gratta un peu le ventre, lequel commençait déjà à faire du bruit, gargouillant plus fort que si on l'avait branché à un amplificateur mal réglé. Il poursuivît donc son trajet en passant cette fois-ci par la salle à manger, sans remarquer que, tapis dans un angle, quelqu'un était caché, il ne le remarqua d'ailleurs pas car ses yeux n'étaient pas encore aussi éveillés que son estomac. Il entra donc dans la petite pièce, au milieu de laquelle trônait la table de verre sur laquelle nôtre protagoniste avait, une fois, eu l'occasion de passer du bon temps, du très bon temps, mais qui était maintenant simplement vêtue, en son centre, d'une pomme qui semblait d'un rouge carmin des plus appétissants. Ne pas succomber et se pencher sur la plaque de verre ne fut pas dans les capacités de John cette nuit-là, car il s'abandonna tout de suite à ses instincts primaires.

_« Hhhn! »_

Acculé, enfin plus ou moins, John ne prononça plus une parole, et il fît le lien entre l'ombre dans le coin de la pièce qu'il avait simplement assimilée à une plante et ce qui le pressait maintenant face contre la matière froide et rigide. Un piège, voilà dans quoi il était tombé. Mais quel idiot, quel idiot ! Il aurait dû savoir que Jim se réveillerait, il se réveillait tout le temps. À l'air libre, c'est bien assez tôt que se retrouva le postérieur du vétéran, qui se cambra à la première gifle que sa fesse gauche se prît, car Moriarty frappait du revers de la main, rouge comme une écrevisse, du moins cela il ne pourrait l'observer qu'au lendemain, ou du moins quand le Soleil se lèverait, après la fin de nuit en levrette que John aurait passée.


	31. Une fontaine à eau

_« J'ai soif... »_

Grommela nôtre blondinet, se tortillant sur sa chaise. Et bien sûr il devait encore attendre que son amant ait terminé de signer ses maudits papiers. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'emmène sur une affaire cette fois-ci ? Tout cela n'était vraiment pas du goût de John, qui pestait de plus en plus. Pourtant, il se fît remettre en place par son amant, et il soupira.

_« Je serais dans le couloir »_

Indiqua-t-il en se levant, prenant ses affaires en sortant de la petite pièce bien éclairée, rejoignant le corridor un peu trop sombre pour lui. Mais tant pis, il serait bien mieux à attendre ici plutôt qu'à l'intérieur, où se concluait un nouveau marché qui assurerait de nouvelles dépenses farfelues à Moriarty.

_« J'aurais très bien pu rentrer chez moi sans toi Jim, tu m'aurais rejoint... »_

Argumenta Watson lorsque son partenaire émergea enfin de la salle. Bras croisés, le médecin le toisa, et le détailla de bas en haut. Il n'aimait pas cet air fier sur son visage, qui laissait déjà pressentir que la suite des événements se passerait contre un meuble quelconque parce que môsieur ne pouvait plus attendre d'être rentrés pour faire ça.

_« Tu as de la chance que je sois conciliant quand même hein... »_

Car, aussitôt que la demande fut plus ou moins clairement formulée, John se retrouva nez bien trop proche du distributeur de gobelets qu'il avait utilisé précédemment. Célébrer, oui, c'était plutôt cela, célébrer un nouveau contrat, de l'argent rentrant, qui donnerait probablement suite à une petite fête avec ses employés, en attendant c'était à Watson qu'on faisait sa fête, bien qu'il appréciait ce genre de contacts plutôt que celui du verre d'alcool à ses lèvres. Au moins il avait un rapport humain avec son plaisir, dans le cas présent.


	32. Une petite fête

_« James ? Pourquoi tout ce monde chez nous ? »_

Demanda Watson en posant ses sacs de course au sol, ne comprenant comment il se faisait que tant de personnes soient réunis dans le duplex qui était d'habitude tellement vide, aucune âme autre que celle du couple n'y mettant les pieds. Il avait assumé que c'était pour les protéger, afin que personne ne puisse faire un raid dans leur petite demeure, mais toutes ses suppositions furent démantelées dès l'instant où il avait sentît les caissons de basse faire trembler ses pas alors qu'il entrait seulement dans le hall de leur maison divisée.

_« Pourquoi ? On célèbre quoi ? »_

Il comprenait encore moins. Jim ? Jim Moriarty ? Jim Moriarty organisait une soirée avec alcool et repas ? Chez eux ? Sans lui en avoir touché mot ? Et le tapage nocturne ? Quand iraient-ils se coucher ? Le blondinet travaillait au lendemain après tout, il voulait bien s'amuser un peu mais tout de même, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, il n'avait pas envie que ses performances en tant que médecin pâtissent de la longue soirée qu'il aurait passée ! Il regarda tout autour de lui, et il se demanda enfin qui ce monde pouvait bien être, car James n'avait presque peu ou jamais mentionné d'amis ou de connaissances.

_« Attends, attends, tu veux dire qu'on est en train de danser pour célébrer le fait que tu aies conclut un contrat hier pour faire sombrer un homme politique, c'est ça ? Mais c'est... C'est... C'est absolument monstrueux ! »_

Il déglutît, trouvant ce genre de réjouissances parfaitement macabres, car contrat signifiait souvent mort d'une personne précise. Il monta à l'étage, se rua à l'étage en fait, et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'à la chambre, et de là il se jeta sur les toilettes, régurgitant son déjeuner. Il était écœuré, comprenant enfin qui toutes les personnes dansant, mangeant, buvant pouvaient être. Des partenaires, aussi bien économiques que stratégiques, sûrement des meurtriers, des trafiquants, des proxénètes, en tout cas ils ne devaient probablement pas avoir mes mains blanches, chacun d'entre eux, du plus jeune au plus âgé.

_« Jim tu aurais dû me prévenir, oui tu aurais dû, ça aurait été la moindre des choses. Je rentre chez moi, pour ce soir oui, non je ne reste pas, y' en a qui travaillent demain. »_

Et à ses paroles il joignît les gestes. Il prît son sac -ceux de course toujours à l'entrée- et s'en alla pour la nuit, au milieu de laquelle il sentît, bien au chaud au fond de son lit, qu'on le rejoignait. Il n'y avait qu'un homme pour avoir les clefs, et il ne se plaignît ni de son haleine, ni de son toucher maladroit, il se blottît juste contre lui. Au petit matin, John fut éveillé par les plus douces attentions, les plus amoureuses aussi, les plus agréables, il se laissa faire une nouvelle fois, et agrippa les draps du lit, si fort qu'il manqua de les déchirer à certains moments forts, durant les premières péripéties, juste avant l'élément de résolution, et légèrement au cours de l'excipit.


	33. Un lendemain douloureux

_« Tiens, prends-ça, ça devrait te soulager un peu »_

Chuchota Watson en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, un verre d'eau et un un cachet d'aspirine dans la main, caressant doucement de l'autre, l'épaule de son amant. Il embrassa sa joue silencieusement, et lui conseilla de se recoucher. Il était bientôt dix-neuf heures, et Jim Moriarty avait la gueule de bois, une première sous les yeux de nôtre blondinet, qui n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il assisterait à un tel spectacle.

_« Reposes-toi James, la journée est terminée de toutes façons, tu ne gagneras rien d'autre que de te faire souffrir en restant éveillé, je vais faire le moins de bruit possible, et je te donnerais une assiette quand tu te réveilleras »_

Il frotta son dos lentement, portant son regard bienveillant à son patient à domicile. John trouvait son James touchant, tout faible qu'il était en cet instant, tout endormi aussi, ne parvenant pas vraiment à se remettre de sa nuit précédente. Il passa ses doigts sur son flanc, et prît le verre vide pour le poser dans un son étouffé sur la table de chevet. Le bon médecin aida son partenaire à s'allonger, et il le borda quelque peu. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, éteignît la petite lampe aux côtés du canapé-lit, et se leva pour la cuisine, où il s'attela à la tambouille. Une paire d'heures passèrent, John les avait passées à préparer des pâtisseries pour le lendemain matin.

_« Déjà ? »_

Il était surprit, il se serait attendu à ce que son amant reste à somnoler toute la soirée, et au lieu de ça il s'était déjà levé, enroulé dans sa robe de chambre, du moins celle qui restait à Gayfere Street, et avait rejoint nôtre protagoniste dans la kitchenette, cherchant une assiette propre dans le lave-vaisselle. John lui en dénicha une dans le placard, et servît une portion relativement conséquente de sa ratatouille maison, faite à baise de produits sains, achetés en circuit court au magasin paysan à quelques pâtés de maison.

_« Tu veux aller prendre une douche ? Je vais te sortir un gant et une serviette si tu veux, tu n'as plus mal à la tête ? Tu veux un peu de thé pour que ça aille mieux ?... »_

Une véritable mère juive, voilà ce qu'il était, envers son petit-ami, ce qui était un peu plus perturbant en fait... Et pourtant, même lorsqu'il se fît rejoindre sous les couvertures chaudes, il s'assura que Moriarty n'avait pas de fièvre, car il se doutait qu'il avait sans doutes consommé quelques substances illicites au cours de la nuit précédente, et que les seringues n'étaient pas forcément stérilisées après chaque utilisation par un membre différent de leur communauté d'une soirée. Il prît soin aussi de l'accabler des plus vives affections, relevant d'un registre autre que celui de la douceur maternelle, achevant de laminer les draps déjà abîmés la fois précédente. Pour une fois, afin de le ménager, ce fut lui qui dirigea les travaux, menant d'une main de fer son criminel à combler chacun de ses désirs, le chevauchant pour une durée variant entre chaque pause pour se rappeler qu'ils avaient besoin de reprendre leur souffle, eux-aussi.

* * *

Je tenais sincèrement à vous présenter mes excuses de ne pas avoir pu publier le chapitre plus tôt, il était pourtant terminé Vendredi après-midi, mais le site ne voulait pas recevoir le document. Merci encore de vôtre compréhension. Kittens.


	34. Un séjour potentiel

_« Où-ça ? __Lyubertsy_ _(_Люберцы_)? »_

A une bonne demie heure de route de Moscou, pour être précis, et d'ailleurs presque autant du Kremlin. Jim s'y rendait au lendemain. John aimait tant être prévenu au dernier moment, tellement, il adorait cela. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir tout seul non-plus, et puis ce serait pour lui l'occasion de visiter un peu du monde, de se changer les idées, même s'ils rentreraient sans doute armés de bons rhumes prêts à contaminer l'Angleterre, ou au moins l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew.

_« Bon bah attends, je vais voir si je peux m'arranger avec Mary, combien de temps on partirait ? Trois jours ? Bon, je vais l'appeler, attends. »_

Trois jours, ce serait une petite virée donc, et il pria silencieusement à ce que mademoiselle Morstan, avec qui nôtre blondinet avait prit l'habitude de partager sa pause déjeuner à une table de la cafétéria de leur établissement, accepte de bon cœur de prendre soin des patients du voyageur en plus des siens. Sinon, John serait obligé de rester à Londres trois jours, et à se soulager par webcam de nouveau, ce qu'il souhaitait éviter, car le souvenir était déjà suffisamment embarrassant comme cela.

_« Super, merci, d'accord, oui si j'en trouve, euh... Non... Une bouteille ça ira déjà... »_

Dieu soit loué, la jeune femme avait accepté, et Watson pourrait aller se frigorifier ailleurs pour quelques temps. Il s'empressa de monter au second étage du duplex lumineux, et ajouta à la valise de Jim, ses propres affaires. Il insista à ne prendre qu'une valise pour deux, et non une pour lui-même, car au moins, il serait certain que la quantité d'objets importés (il)légalement serait bien moindre que si le couple faisait bagage à part. Pourtant, même s'il savait qu'ils seraient logés dans de bonnes conditions, étant donné qu'il connaissait les goûts de son partenaire, il s'inquiétait un peu sur l'accueil qu'ils recevraient dans cette contrée qui défrayait la chronique ces derniers temps, après tout, deux hommes, en couple, venant d'un pays plus ou moins ennemi, n'étaient pas assurés de ne pas être sujets à un raid de nuit destiné à les envoyer je-ne-sais-où. Il préféra se dire qu'il était simplement en train de psychoter et que tout allait très bien se passer.

_« James non att-ends ! Non ! Non pas sur la valise ! N- Ahh ! »_

Écrasée sous le poids d'un médecin et d'un criminel en pleine échauffourée, ladite valise craqua dans un bruit quelque peu sonore avant de tomber au sol. Cette fois-là, ce fut au tour de John de se faire domestiquer, à quatre pattes sur le lit qui quelques secondes avait était parfaitement tiré. Au moins ils ne salirent que les draps, et non le tas de vêtements qui était posé juste à leurs côtés. Décidément, malgré les airs qu'il pouvait parfois se donner, Jim Moriarty était l'Homme le moins précautionneux du monde, et particulier lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de sentir son compagnon plus intimement que le reste du temps.

* * *

Je tiens encore sincèrement vous présenter mes excuses pour le retard, le prochain chapitre sera posté au bon jour, si tout se passe bien. Bonne journée. Kittens.


	35. Une gare (Russie 1)

_« Bon sang... »_

Bras enroulés autour de la nuque de son complice, John se laissait docilement prendre dans la salle d'attente, appuyé dos au mur. Son travail était de surveiller les mouvements du dehors, au travers de la vitre de la porte, et prévenir dès qu'il verrait quelqu'un arriver. Oh il en redemanda, à deux reprises, ce doux feu se complaisant dans son bassin, pantalons simplement abaissés au milieu de ses cuisses, jambes recourbés autour de la taille de Moriarty.

_« James... H- Oui comme ça... ! »_

Encore un peu, un tout petit peu, plus fort, plus brusque, voilà tout ce qui l'intéressait en cet instant, au diable les bureaux adjacents qui pourraient profiter de leurs ébats sonores, après tout, ils s'étaient levés tôt eux aussi, et ils avaient bien le droit de prendre du bon temps ponctionné sur celui du réveil. Crispé, nôtre blondinet réclama maintenant de l'affection toute différente, alors qu'il venait de se répandre contre le buste de son consultant, rendant enfin les armes après plus de trois quarts d'heure d'activités intenses ayant simplement commencé par un effleurement du genou lorsque John avait cherché une bouteille d'eau dans son sac à dos. Il se rappellerait de cela pour une prochaine fois, pas forcément dans un lieu public, mais au moins il saurait comment faire lors de cas d'urgence, lorsque plus rien ne fonctionnait pour rendre son irlandais fou, de passion.

_« Laisses-moi descendre maintenant, aïe, attention, mon dos. Tu sais ce qu'il va te mettre le vieux croulant ? Ouais, c'est ça, ranges donc tes affaires toi hein, tu en as mit partout, passes-moi les mouchoirs s'il te plaît. »_

Cinq ans, seulement, et pourtant, régulièrement cette différence revenait sur le tapis. Cinq ans, et quatre centimètres, au désavantage du vétéran, bien entendu, car son mètre soixante-neuf faisait pâle figure face au mètre soixante-treize de son amant pénible, qui ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler que décidément, même physiquement il serait toujours supérieur à John, étant donné qu'il vieillirait après lui, et que Watson se sera tassé avant. Pourtant, bien au contraire, cela ne l'affectait jamais dans le sens espéré, et faisait fondre la guimauve qui officiait de cœur chez le protagoniste.

_« C'est nôtre train ? Attends, c'est moi qui ai les billets, alors..._London Paddington / Cardiff Queen Street... Um... Oui, oui ça à l'air d'être ça_ »_

Mais, pourquoi Cardiff ? Ce n'était pas la bonne direction pour Moscou après tout, mais cette fois il leur faudrait faire un détour, car Jim avait encore 'quelque chose à régler avant de partir', bien que John se douta de ce dont il pouvait s'agir, probablement un fournisseur à rencontrer, ou un homme de main à briefer, peut-être même celui qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser plusieurs fois, qui lui avait d'ailleurs toujours fait penser à un Hubot très réaliste. En attendant, il piqua du nez pendant le trajet, ne cherchant même pas à savoir ce que pouvait bien trafiquer James sur son ordinateur, du moment qu'ils étaient main dans la main.

* * *

Merci de vôtre fidélité, et de vos reviews qui réchauffent ma journée. Kittens.


	36. Un chat (Russie 2)

_« C'est perturbant James... Je suis sûr qu'il comprend... Fermes la porte... Non, moi ça me gêne... Il n'a même pas cligné des yeux... »_

'Doux et mélodieux', voilà ce que disait la page wikipédia du bleu Russe, casanier aussi, méfiant envers les étrangers, mais il n'était pas mentionné qu'il était aussi voyeur et psychopathe, mettant plus que mal à l'aise nôtre John retourné sur les couvertures douces de leur chalet en périphérie de la ville dans laquelle ils s'étaient établis pour trois jours, elle-même en périphérie de la capitale du grand ours.

_« Vas fermer la porte s'il te plaît, ou mets-le directement dehors... Allez !.. Sinon on ne fait pas l'amour. »_

Et quelle condition, bien entendu elle fonctionna, comme à chaque fois, car priver Jim Moriarty était comme priver John de son thé au réveil : douloureux, blessant, impardonnable, sujet à représailles. C'est donc ainsi que le blondinet eût le temps d'achever de se dénuder, et se mettre sous les draps, car il faisait froid, plus froid qu'en Angleterre ou en Écosse (ce qui le surprît d'ailleurs).

_« Tu vois quand tu veux, il suffit juste de te motiver un peu pour que tu sois mignon »_

Il sourît, car sa remarque fut accueillie par des grognements puérils, comme toujours. C'était d'ailleurs cette façon que son amant avait à devenir l'adulte le plus impubère qui faisait encore craquer le bon soldat Watson, car chaque situation de tous les jours pouvait évoluer différemment selon les réactions de l'autre, et ainsi il ne s'ennuyait jamais, ce qui était très plaisant et pratique.

_« Allez viens maintenant au lieu de faire le gamin, tu vas être en retard pour ton rendez-vous sinon »_

Il ne l'accompagnerait pas, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un 'rendez-vous professionnel', John n'en avait apprit que très peu sur ce qui les avait amenés à venir se perdre au Nord de l'Asie, seuls des surnoms tels que 'le terminator raisonnable', 'l'éminence grise', ou encore 'l'homme de fer' avaient filtré des brèves conversations téléphoniques du criminel. John avait, bien entendu, grâce également aux événements récents, comprit ce que son partenaire allait trafiquer en plein district fédéral central. En tout cas, les températures devinrent rapidement tropicales dans les deux corps nus qui s'entrechoquèrent, faisant couiner les ressorts du matelas, grincer les lattes du lit, et se retourner dans leurs tombes, Staline et Gorki.


	37. Une fin de journée (Russie 3)

_« Eh bien, au moins on aura fait une bonne balade hm ? Oui oui je sais qu'on va au théâtre ce soir, je ne suis pas amnésique quand même... »_

Défaire les sacs, retirer les vêtements mouillés, les mettre dans la machine à laver, se rouler sous les couvertures, se réchauffer mutuellement, voilà leur programme pour l'instant, et tant pis s'ils arrivaient en retard pour le ballet, le Bolchoï pouvait toujours attendre, John savait pertinemment que Jim avait été bien trop attentionné et tendre ce jour-ci pour simplement se contenter de prendre sa main timidement entre leurs deux sièges, puisqu'il se doutait bien qu'ils seraient dans une de ces loges comme durant la grande époque.

_« James... Tu prends toute la couette et je ne suis même pas couché... Tu aurais pu amener tes affaires dans la salle de bain quand même, ne me prends pas pour ta bonne... Non l'uniforme ne m'irait pas ! »_

Un véritable adolescent boutonneux, aux hormones encore toutes chamboulées, voilà à quoi se résumait le criminel britannique. Rien de plus, car quand il n'était pas armé, et bien que nôtre blondinet ne remettait pas les qualités intellectuelles de son amant, Moriarty ne faisait pas plus peu qu'un poussin agitant ses petite ailes toutes douces. Il soupira en se faxant à son tour dans le lit moelleux, se laissant serrer tout contre l'autre dans une étreinte d'ours. Jim devait confondre, ils n'étaient pas en Laponie, mais en Russie, quoi que les deux noms se terminant par les mêmes sonorités...

_« Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages ce matin, je me suis un peu inquiété... »_

Il s'était plutôt fait un sang d'encre, oui, s'imaginant déjà qu'il retrouverait son compagnon dans un lac glacé où on aurait fait un trou pour le faire passer et le coincer sous la glace. Bon, Watson s'était fait beaucoup de films, certes, mais tout de même... Il n'obtînt pourtant toujours pas de réponse plus claire que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en ville, et laissa cette fois plus ou moins couler (sans mauvais jeu de mots).

_« Fais attention à toi quand même, mon Jim... »_

Sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, John ferma les yeux, caressant son crâne lentement, son corps se réchauffant peu à peu sous les plumes d'oie, il était paisible, et aurait presque pu s'endormir si son amant pubère n'avait pas décidé d'expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de frais, quelque chose de froid, quelque chose dans la neige.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, merci de bien vouloir m'excuser, j'ai eu un travail à terminer pour les études. Passez une bonne journée, l'autre chapitre devrait venir le bon jour normalement. Kittens.


	38. Une couleur (Russie 4)

_« Pozhaluysta (__Пожалуйста__) ! K-__Krasnaya ploshchad' __(__Красная площадь) ?...__ »_

Perdu, John demandait son chemin aux passants qui lui semblaient autochtones, ayant rendez-vous sur la Place Rouge, plus ou moins, une heure plus tard. S'il arrivait en retard, il se ferait taper sur les doigts. Ne trouvant pas de carte imprimée en Anglais, il se retrouva bientôt à court de batterie, car son smartphone n'appréciait pas tellement la fonction GPS en international, et se vît rapidement par la suite dans la situation dans laquelle il était à présent : perdu, essayant plus ou moins de se donner un accent potable alors qu'il prononçait le nom russophone qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois.

_« S-spasibo !(__спасибо_) _bol'shoye spasibo (большое спасибо) ! »_

'Merci', voilà un mot qu'il s'était empressé d'apprendre une fois dans l'avion, et dieu soit loué : il ne l'avait pas fait en vain, car jamais un mot si sujet à être utilisé n'était connu en vain. Et puis après tout, cela lui avait bien permit de sembler être un touriste bien éduqué, à l'accent peut-être trop britannique pour être apprécié, mais tant pis, dans tous les cas, il savait maintenant dans quelle direction aller.

_« Jim ! Attends ! »_

S'écria-t-il en arrivant, haletant, il venait de courir. Entre bus, marche, nouveau bus, et course à pieds, John était épuisé, et arriver enfin sur cette place emblématique fut perçu comme la récompense de son périple. Bien entendu, il n'y eut aucune effusion de tendresse en public, pas en Russie, pas à Moscou, mais leurs regards traduisaient la joie de se retrouver en cette après-midi ensoleillée devant l'un des plus beaux monuments de l'architecture orthodoxe aux yeux de nôtre blondinet : la cathédrale Saint Basile, « Sobor Vasiliya Blazhennogo » (Собор Василия Блаженного). Ses couleurs, ses formes, cela avait toujours amusé nôtre protagoniste, de qui pourtant les goûts sobres et classiques ne valorisaient que rarement quelque chose d'extravagantesque.

_« Si on nous trouve... On va se faire tuer... C'est sûr... »_

C'était de la folie, de la pure folie, de l'insanité, de la démence, de l'aliénation, de la vésanie, tout bonnement. Néanmoins, perdu dans ses soupirs étouffés, amoureux transit, le vétéran laissait passer. Après tout, se moquer du régime, se moquer des conventions, des traditions, des mœurs, c'était bien cela qui plaisait tant à James Moriarty, en plus de voir son petit amant se laisser prendre dans les positions les plus exotiques contre un orgue, un pans de mur, ou encore une icône. Et dire qu'ils rentreraient au soir...


	39. Un contretemps (Russie 5)

_« Aaaaah !... Qu'il est bon d'enfin rentrer à la maison... »_

Chez lui, dans son studio, il soupira, de retour dans son nid douillet qu'il avait quitté régulièrement ces derniers temps. Dormir, voilà tout ce à quoi il aspirait, simplement, dans son lit, dans son canapé-lit, dans ses couvertures chaudes, dans ses coussins douillets... Mais il ne tarda plus à s'éveiller, dans un grognement sourd. Il constata qu'il s'était endormi dans la voiture, toujours menotté.

_« Jim, qu'est-ce que je peux leur dire ?... »_

Demanda-t-il, inquiet, en voyant leur geôlier venir en direction de leur cellule, ce serait à son tour de se faire interroger. Interroger sur quoi ? Il le savait déjà, il avait maintenant juste peur de faire une faute, de dire quelque chose de trop, en fait il se sentait surtout au bord des larmes. Tout se termina deux longues heures plus tard, et Watson était épuisé, au bord de la rupture nerveuse. Il avait vu dans les films que les polices Russes n'étaient pas tendres, mais pourtant il n'avait pas pensé qu'il s'agissait de la réalité... Il blottît contre son amant, après tout maintenant qu'ils y étaient ils ne risquaient rien de plus.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent... Je n'ai rien fait de mal moi... Ne dis pas ça, c'est mieux que je sois venu, au moins on est ensemble est tu ne deviens pas fou d'isolement... Et puis je me serais fait un sang d'encre que tu aies cessé de répondre à mes sms... J'ai faim... »_

Geindre, voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait maintenant faire, puisqu'il avait été dépouillé d'effets personnels, une chance qu'ils aient pu rester ensemble, car sinon il se serait lui-même jeté par la fenêtre. Il prît sa main, tendrement, nerveusement, et entremêla leurs doigts. Au moins ils s'avaient, John se dît qu'il le suivrait au bout du monde, et qu'il s'y rattacherait comme une moule à son rocher, puisque son rocher lui avait déjà tout retiré quelques temps plus tôt.

_« Hmmm... »_

Entre grognements, soupirs, et éclats de voix, John perdait pied avec la réalité, se laissant faire une fois de plus, allongé sur leur lit sommaire. Se laisser faire, voilà à quoi il se cantonnait ces derniers temps, car il ne souhaitait pas décevoir son amant par son implication forte, puis diminuée au cours de l'acte, n'ayant juste plus le désir des premières fois, et encore moins ce soir. Il caressa le visage de James, et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était qu'oral, mais c'était aussi beau qu'à chaque fois, et même s'il était passif, les sensations étaient bien là. Il sursauta, sortant de son sommeil profond, cela faisait la seconde fois qu'il s'endormait ce jour-là, mais il conserva le doux souvenir de sa rêverie, attendant patiemment qu'ils puissent rentrer.

* * *

Merci **Tupol** de vôtre review, et ainsi que de toutes les autres, j'aimerais pouvoir répondre à vos questions, de même que je voudrais vous demander quelques éclaircissements concernant la review du chapitre précédent. Créez un compte pour pouvoir m'envoyer un message? Kittens.


	40. Une déception (Russie 6)

_« Jim promets-moi que tu as vraiment tout arrangé tout à l'heure et qu'on ne va pas nous plaquer contre le sol comme hier... Les douaniers m'ont fait mal au dos et le lit de cette nuit n'a rien arrangé... En plus tu as prit toute la place... »_

Il pestait, encore, toujours, comme la veille, comme les derniers jours, comme les dernières semaines, il prenait vraiment de l'assurance par rapport à son partenaire, peut-être même un peu trop parfois, du moins, il s'en fichait un peu au fond, tout ce qui l'importait maintenant était de pouvoir retrouver son doux chez-lui rapidement.

_« Oui oui c'était beau... Mais bon... Je suis un peu déçu de la fin... Je pensais que ça se goupillerait mieux pour toi, et qu'on puisse rentrer sans trop de soucis, on a eu de la chance que ton client soit mit au courant rapidement et qu'on nous fasse sortir au final, enfin, on aura quand même passé une nuit en cellule, il y avait des rats... »_

Déçu, oui déçu, voilà ce qui résumait donc bien ce qu'il ressentait, de la déception. Épuisé surtout de sa nuit passée, Watson était de pire humeur que d'habitude (bien qu'il eût la plupart du temps une humeur radieuse lors de jours communs). Triste aussi, plus ou moins, dans la mesure où il n'avait pas pu visiter ce qu'il souhaitait pendant leur court voyage en ex-URSS. Mais il était principalement à bout de nerfs, étant donné qu'ils avaient été mis à dure épreuve au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

_« Tu as fait venir une voiture ? On pouvait rentrer en taxi tu sais »_

Mais visiblement non, car une Berline était toujours plus confortable qu'un taxi traditionnel, aux yeux de Moriarty, comme toujours, il devait se distinguer, ne pas faire comme le reste du monde. C'était quelque chose qui plaisait d'ailleurs à nôtre blondinet, voir son amant tout faire pour ne pas être semblable aux païens qu'il gouvernait, qu'il menait à la baguette. En tout cas, le brave docteur ne cachait non-plus son amusement de voir que le consultant accordait autant de soin à sortit de la norme. Mais surtout, ce qui le séduisait le plus, et qui le surprenait chaque fois, était de voir que son petit-ami était capable de changer leurs habitudes chaque jour, et que chaque jour il se devait d'avoir une relation charnelle avec John, car sinon il ne se sentait pas bien, pas complet, pas en paix avec lui-même.

_Clap clap._

Ce son revenait fréquemment, tous les jours en réalité, dans des positions, dans des situations, dans des lieux différents. Ce son qui annonçait qu'ils avaient déjà progressé dans leur ascension au sommet de la montagne du plaisir, avant de la dégringoler tel une avalanche. Ce son qui faisait comprendre aux personnes proches du couple qu'il valait mieux attendre quelques minutes avant de se retourner et jeter son mouchoir en papier dans la poubelle publique du parc, du couloir, ou même de la place du centre-ville. En attendant, ce son ne manquait jamais de rappeler à John à quel point, malgré leurs différences, il aimait vivre aux cotés de James Moriarty.

* * *

Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, et je tenterai de répondre à vos question au fur et à mesure qu'elles viennent, bonne journée **Tupol**. Kittens.


	41. Un livre bien caché

_« Jim tu n'aurais pas vu mon livre du code ? Jim ? »_

Personne, visiblement. En tout cas, personne d'autre que le personnage assit sur le canapé, jambes croisées, fixant John et chacun de ses mouvements. Il pouvait cligner des yeux que l'homme l'aurait noté, enregistré, puis sauvegardé pour en parler plus tard à Moriarty. D'ailleurs, où était-il encore passé celui-là ? Il était agaçant, avec ses manies comme celle de partir sans crier gare et ne revenir que des heures après, sans même avoir envoyé un sms pour s'excuser ou au moins expliquer où il allait, et quand il rentrerait à la maison. Généralement, nôtre blondinet en profitait pour retourner dans son studio et écrire de nouveaux articles pour son blog, bien que son compteur de vues soit toujours bloqué et que de ce fait il l'ait supprimé.

_« Heum, Monsieur Moran ? Vous ne sauriez pas par hasard où Jim est passé cette fois ? Non ? Bon... »_

En fait, le brave médecin se demandait même si le sniper savait parler, même s'il avait déjà surprit James en pleine discussion téléphonique avec cet employé, et à chaque fois, John quittait la pièce pour ne pas entendre d'indications qui pourraient premièrement le mettre en danger s'il en savait trop et deuxièmement l'écœurer et refuser le moindre contact physique avec son partenaire de vie durant le reste de la journée et jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit fait une raison.

_« Ahem je... Je vais heum, chercher. »_

Il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, juste pour voir si son garde du corps l'empêcherait d'y entrer. Étrange, il le laissa même poser ses doigts sur la poignée. Mais Watson resta là quelques secondes, à se demander s'il souhaitait réellement entrer dans la pièce. Il se dît qu'il ne regardait pas autour, et qu'il garderait son regard concentré sur les étagères, sur les objets sans les détailler, mais il ne valait mieux pas. Après tout, il était surveillé, et il savait pertinemment que rien que le fait d'avoir pensé pénétrer dans l'antre de cet endroit du duplex qui lui était formellement défendu serait sujet à représailles dès que son amant torturé serait mit au courant, il l'était peut-être même déjà. Il soupira. De toutes façons, que ferait son livre là-bas ? Jim l'avait déjà, le code de la route.

_« Vous n'auriez pas vu un livret gris et bleu, avec des voitures et un camion, s'il vous plaît ? »_

Demanda poliment nôtre protagoniste, qui n'obtînt toujours aucune autre réponse qu'un clignement des paupières neutre. Peut-être était-il une machine, un cyborg, un robot perfectionné, réglé pour ne parler qu'à son maître ? Tant pis, il monta chercher dans la chambre, un seconde fois. En fait, assit sur le lit à rêvasser car il n'avait toujours rien trouvé, le blondinet s'endormît. Il ne s'éveilla qu'aux douces caresses de son amour, aux baisers tendres également, mais surtout, et principalement, au gémissement inconscient qui émana de sa gorge, alors que son sexe durcit rendait les armes dans les doigts de l'armoire à glace muette.


	42. Un plateau

_« Bonjour monsieur Moriarty »_

Il sourît, le plateau dans les mains, et s'assît sur le rebord du lit. Il déposa le petit-déjeuner sur les jambes de celui qui s'éveillait encore. John lui servît donc son café, y ajouta le lait, les deux sucres, et prépara les tartines grillées, prenant soin de bien étaler le caramel beurre-salé sur l'ensemble de la tartine et non juste le centre. Prendre soin de son compagnon, voilà ce qu'il appréciait, le dorloter, être à son chevet lorsqu'il se pensait sur le point de mourir d'un simple rhume, le réveiller les week-ends, lui plier son linge, ranger son appartement... Non en fait il n'aimait pas du tout lui plier son linge et ranger son appartement.

_« Comment ça il n'est pas bon, tu n'aimes plus mon café maintenant ? Quoi ? Pffff, pervers va... »_

Dès le réveil, Jim Moriarty restait l'homme qu'il était, et ne laissait jamais une brèche à la mièvrerie (ce qui d'ailleurs avait le don de parfois agacer nôtre blondinet lorsqu'il se sentait d'humeur à la tendresse). Mais tant pis, après tout il avait bien fallu s'y habituer et la période de rodage commençait à prendre fin, puisque Watson manipulait de mieux en mieux la machine infernale avec qui il avait choisi de partager sa vie depuis quelques mois. Leur quotidien était fait de journées s'enchaînant les unes après les autres, et de nuits plus torrides, mais ce mode de vie convenait très bien au vétéran, pour l'instant.

_« Tu n'oublies pas qu'on va chez mère ce soir hein ? Non, non cette fois tu viens. Ils ne vont pas te manger, tu sais, ils sont très gentils, il faut juste savoir leur parler de ce qu'ils aiment... Et officiellement tu es représentant d'entreprise, et c'est pour ça qu'on part souvent à l'étranger »_

Il soupira, le consultant était décidément têtu comme une mule. Il décroisa les jambes, et vînt s'allonger à ses côtés, croquant dans le toast appétissant. Il releva les yeux à son amant, et sourît. Calmement, il reposa ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, et déplaça la plate-forme sur laquelle se trouvait leur repas. Il la laissa sur la table de chevet, surplombant une pile de livres mal rangés.

_« Tu gagnes, mais juste pour cette fois, et ne recommences pas ce que tu as fait hier soir, du moins pas en faisant participer du monde. »_

Il partît en expédition sous les draps, recherchant avec envie l'objet de son désir matinal. Il le caressa sur sa longueur toute entière, de sa base ferme à son bout douloureux de sensibilité. Lentement, sa langue attentionnée se délecta de la bosse naissante sous les couvertures, sa main gauche tenant fermement la droite de son partenaire, alors que la sienne administrait personnellement à John de délicates chatteries. Les choses devinrent rapidement plus propices à plus d'intimité, et nôtre protagoniste prît le lubrifiant qu'on lui donna avec un sourire coquin.

* * *

Je comprends, **Tupol**. Donc pour tes questions : oui, je fais littéraire c; Vésanie veut dire 'psychose', 'folie', mais dans sa dimension mentale. Je me suis fortement inspirée de David, de Prometheus, pour le Moran d'hier soir. Bonne journée. Kittens.


	43. Un souvenir

_« Bon dieu, j'ai trop mangé... Et un peu trop bu aussi... »_

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils avaient préféré rester à Aldershot ce soir, étant donné qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était sobre, et donc aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait officier de 'Sam' pour le trajet retour, bien que Moriarty, se sentait dieu tout puissant, était persuadé d'être en état de conduire. Mais nôtre blondinet ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et au moins ça leur donnerait l'occasion de passer la nuit chez Mr. et Mrs. Watson.

_« Comment ça 'combien' ? »_

Il fronça les sourcils, retirant ses vêtements après avoir fermé la porte, le chat venant se frotter tout contre ses jambes alors qu'il lui avait probablement beaucoup manqué depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu prendre le thé avec Jim. Cela remontait facilement à un mois, car entre-temps ils avaient eu une vie bien tranquille mais toute de même bien remplie.

_« Combien de filles ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne suis pas un Don Juan tu sais... Oui oui... Une ou deux, probablement trois, voire quatre, enfin je ne sais pas tu sais hein, la dernière fois que c'est arrivé je devais avoir dix-sept ans. De quoi ? La première ? »_

John se coucha, et réfléchît à la question qu'on venait de lui poser. Oui, en fait il s'en souvenait. Sa première véritable petite-amie. Elle s'appelait Sara, ses yeux étaient verts, sa peau claire, très claire, ses cheveux plus roux que ceux de Poil de Carotte, et ses dents mal organisées, mais d'une douceur plus saisissante que celle d'un chaton affectueux. Un sourire tendre naquît sur les lèvres de John, il se souvenait de leur premier baiser timide, de leurs regards volés, de son cœur s'emballant pour la première fois.

_« Hmm ? Jim tu es sérieux ? C'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'en parler... Et puis même, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire une crise de jalousie, elle est en Nouvelle-Zélande maintenant, elle a déménagé quand on est entrés à la FAC »_

Il gloussa, Jim était vraiment adorable. Il allait lui prouver qu'il était 'un milliard de fois mieux que cette gamine boutonneuse'. John soupira, et passa sa main sur la joue glabre de son amant, il sentait encore l'après-rasage et le parfum Chanel. C'est qu'il y tenait, à son compagnon toujours tiré à quatre épingles, tendre amoureux qu'il était, son compagnon de mauvaise humeur, son compagnon jaloux comme un poux, son compagnon nombriliste, son compagnon excentrique, égocentrique. Il l'observa faire sa démonstration, son petit spectacle. Il ne remît bien entendu pas en cause ses capacités, car sinon il le vexerait encore plus, et blesserait son ego, ce qui serait une faute grave, qui lui vaudrait un mauvais point, et le forcerait à assister à un de ses cours pour l'effacer, comme dans cette série américaine. Tant pis, de toutes façons il aimait cela, le voir se monter le bourrichon tout seul, se lancer des défis juste pour prouver qu'il était le meilleur, comme toujours. Mais de toutes façons, au final, c'était bien pour ça que John l'aimait tant.

* * *

Fan de H2G2, **Tupol**? Kittens.


	44. Une douche un peu sale

_« Ahhh... Mmmmm... »_

Qu'il est agréable de sentir l'eau chaude ruisseler sur sa peau encore endormie dès le petit matin. L'aube achevait son cycle, selon la vue que les volets ouverts offraient à John, la maison sommeillait encore, Jim était toujours tendrement recroquevillé dans les bras de Morphée, en proie à de délicieux rêves confortés par la chaleur des couvertures dans lesquelles il était emmitouflé. Son amant n'avait pu se résoudre à le réveiller, pas lorsqu'il était si adorable. À le voir comme cela, on n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il était probablement l'Homme le plus vicieux qu'il ait été donné de rencontrer.

_« Aïe, ça tire un peu... »_

Les joints étaient grisâtres, ils n'avaient été blancs depuis des années, cela rappelait son adolescence à nôtre héros, qui se passait ses mains engourdies sur les cheveux, frottant le shampoing liquide calmement alors que rien ne pouvait troubler sa matinée qui semblait si bien commencer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec lui-même de si bonne heure, qu'il avait pu réfléchir et faire le point sur sa vie comme chacun le faisait lors de sa toilette, car au final il n'y avait rien d'autre à quoi penser, sauf lorsqu'on se préparait pour un rendez-vous.

_« Hhhh !... »_

Il entendît le bois du parquet craquer, ce n'était ni sa mère, ni son père : la chambre parentale était au rez-de-chaussée ; ce ne pouvait non-plus être sa sœur, étant donné qu'elle était le genre de femme à passer les premières heures de la journée à se reposer, son frère Georges était parti la veille au soir : il ne restait donc qu'une seule personne qui pouvait être debout sur l'instant. Watson se fît tout petit, ne sachant pas trop s'il souhaitait être rejoint ou non, s'il souhaitait se faire cajoler si tôt ou s'il préférait rester encore un peu solitaire avec sa personne pensante. Il soupira et laissa couleur l'eau plus fortement, James l'entendrait malgré sa sourdine due au manque de conscience du reste du monde alors que ses yeux étaient certainement ouverts depuis moins de cinq minutes maintenant. Mais le blondinet comprenait : l'appel de la chair l'avait tiré hors du lit.

_« Salut »_

Baisers mielleux, sourires niais, tout y passa. L'irlandais était un homme béat seulement lorsqu'il n'était pas encore alerte, et lorsque le voile de l'assoupissement se levait de son visage afin de lui faire prendre conscience et sortir la tête de l'eau. C'était dans ces moments là que nôtre protagoniste en profitait pour exprimer toute son affection à son partenaire, car ce n'était que dans ces moments là que ce partenaire rendait toute l'expression de cette affection à nôtre protagoniste.

* * *

Je suis une grande fan du film, et les livres sont géniaux. Kittens.


	45. Un nem

_« Ah, euh, bien... Quand ?... D'accord, laisses-moi au moins m'habiller... »_

Comme pour célébrer quelque chose, John se retrouva invité (obligé) presque malgré lui à sortir de son antre pour aller dîner en ville, ce qui était une expérience relativement nouvelle aux côtés de son compagnon, qui d'habitude se contentait de commander au téléphone pour ne pas avoir à reprendre ses plans ultérieurement. John donc fît la moue, et revêtît sa veste des grands soirs, qu'il n'avait que très peu eu l'occasion de porter depuis qu'il se faisait entretenir par Moriarty, qui semblait prendre un plaisir fou à subvenir au moindre des besoins du vétéran (ce qui d'ailleurs était perturbant, surtout en public).

_« Eh bah... Y en a un peu beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ?... »_

Buffet à volonté, alors que tout semblait appétissant, c'était problématique, il faudrait donc prendre de petites portions afin de pouvoir goûter à tout, ou du moins à beaucoup, enfin la moitié. Les mets sentaient tellement bon, les diverses épices exaltaient les narines de Watson, qui salivait déjà en ne sachant quoi prendre en premier. Il choisît comme la personne à gauche, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam, et qui pourtant était à leur table, ainsi de quatre autres personnes qui étaient tout autant inconnues à nôtre personnage que la première citée.

_« Jim, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Oh, je vois. Bien. Super... »_

De toutes façons, il aurait dû s'y attendre, car il était trop beau de prendre son repas ailleurs que dans le canapé un Mercredi sans en avoir une raison valable. Il fît la moue pour la seconde fois de la soirée, un peu déçu : il aurait mieux valu pour le blondinet que ne se soit pas fait trop d'illusions, le dîner en tête-à-tête en ville serait pour une prochaine fois, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas à attendre d'être encore parti à l'étranger ou dans je-ne-sais quel coin de l'Angleterre pour prendre du bon temps autre que charnel en compagnie de James.

_« Psssst, je peux te poser une question ?... Attends, regardes-moi au moins quand je te parle !... »_

L'embarrasser, voilà ce qu'il désirait maintenant, le mettre mal à l'aise face à ses actionnaires, ses clients, ou même ses employés (John avait crut reconnaître un visage qui lui était familier au fond de leur attablée). Précautionneusement, nôtre héros porta ses deux baguettes qu'il commençait à manier comme un maître asiatique à son nem, fixant son partenaire de vie de son regard céruléen, ne clignant pour l'instant pas des paupières, il tenait à conserver son effet déstabilisant. Puis, soigneusement afin de ne pas se tacher avec la sauce aigre-douce, il amena son fricot à ses lèvres entrouvertes, fermant maintenant les yeux dans un grognement appréciatif. Il les rouvrît, et s'attacha à sauvegarder l'image de son consultant à qui les pommettes frisaient les couleurs carmines. Il avala, et sourît. Il avait donc réussi à faire son petit effet.

* * *

Je t'aiderai avec plaisir, si tu voulais bien m'expliquer ce que tu n'as pas comprit, **Tupol**. Je te conseille vivement les livres, ils sont vraiment bien, et ne prennent pas très longtemps à lire. Et oui, c'est un mot que j'aime bien, car il place John au centre de l'intrigue. Bonne journée. Kittens.


	46. Une amende

_« Quoi ? Encore ? Mais on est déjà sortis hier soir ! »_

Ce genre de choses, d'ailleurs, arrivait plus souvent, bien que les sorties vespérales étaient toujours très rares, plusieurs fois au cours des dernières semaines, nos deux personnages étaient allés prendre leur repas, ou leur dîner, en centre-ville. Bien qu'il appréciait beaucoup les lumières de la ville, John devait tout de même admettre que son canapé-lit était tout aussi confortable (voire plus) qu'une chaise ou un fauteuil dans un restaurant qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à se payer.

_« Pour de vrai ? Tu ne me fais pas croire ça pour qu'on se retrouve à huit et que je doive supporter vos discussions macabres une fois de plus, hein ? Sinon tu dormiras chez toi cette nuit... Je m'en fiche que tu aies mes clefs ! Bon, laisses-moi m'habiller. »_

Il grogna de mécontentement quelques instants, fouillant dans son tiroir exclusif pour y dénicher une paire de pantalons propres, il lui faudrait laver les autres la prochaine fois qu'il passerait la nuit à Salem Road. Une chemise repassée, des chaussettes propres, et nôtre blondinet descendît les escaliers en hâte, se demandant tout de même, se posant la question avec une curiosité sincère, les mains dans les poches de sa parka qu'il venait de se passer sur le dos car il avait fait froid ces derniers temps, où il se ferait emmener ce soir.

_« Jim, tu te moques de moi ? Toi ? Dans une pizzeria ? Oh, oh... Merci alors, ça me touche, vraiment. »_

Bien qu'il se trouvait être 'l'Homme (autoproclamé) le plus puissant de cette Terre si déplorable', il n'en demeurait parfois rien de plus qu'un être attentionné, parfois, et c'était sensiblement le cas de cette soirée là, bien qu'en y pensant, il était surtout très inquiétant que James soit au courant des anciennes petites habitudes du vétéran concernant le Jeudi alors qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, et encore moins fait la mention quelconque. Peu importait, nôtre protagoniste préféra ne pas s'arrêter sur ce détail qui semblait désagréable, et s'attendrît quelques instants devant le sourire presque niais que son amant arborait. Toutes ces attentions étaient probablement dans le dessein de se faire pardonner la veille au bon docteur Watson, et donc très certainement pas de la gentillesse pure, mais tant pis, au moins il mangerait une pizza un Jeudi, et qui plus est, en bonne compagnie.

_« Par contre, cesses de sourire comme ça, ça ne te va pas du tout, tu as l'air encore plus étrange que d'habitude. Merci, chéri. »_

'Verser petit à petit l'eau tiède tout en mélangeant avec une cuillère en bois. Remuer longuement jusqu'à obtention d'une pâte qui se détache du saladier.', voilà ce que disait, mot pour mot, la recette de la pâte de la pissaladière. Ceci inspira de plus le compagnon turbulent, qui insista à mettre en application les consignes, sur un support plus moelleux, et avec des ingrédients ne faisant généralement pas parti du registre culinaire du moins sauf chez les cannibales, mais heureusement pour John, il n'avait pas à s'en faire de ce côté là.

* * *

Pour être franche avec toi, **Tupol**, si je publie les chapitres plus tard en ce moment, c'est parce que je me tâte à trouver une idée, et je demande souvent l'aide d'amis pour obtenir un lieu, ou bien un objet, mais aussi surtout parce que j'essaye de faire des chapitres plus développés, quitte à diminuer le lemon à la fin (ou au début, voire au milieu), et permettre en même temps de faire progresser ma fiction principale de laquelle est tirée celle-ci. Passes une bonne soirée, ou une bonne journée. Kittens.


	47. Une passion

_« Viens là... »_

Intima le vétéran, ses lèvres cherchant comme un Agapornis (αγαπόρνις) celles de son amant quotidien. Bien qu'au sol, son dos ne pâtirait pas trop de la rigidité du parquet, étant donné que le tapis n'était pas encore trop aplati, et qu'il se retrouverait bien rapidement au dessus, du moins dans ses esprits. Fiévreusement, il passa ses mains épaisses dans le dos du consultant, épousant ses courbes fermes, sentant déjà sa chaleur au travers de son veston. Il sourît, les doigts de celui qui était devenu sa seconde moitié en si peu de temps avaient déjà comprit qu'il était temps de s'activer elles aussi, car si ce soir, nôtre protagoniste était entreprenant, il ne mènerait pas la danse jusqu'au bout, c'était certain, bien que l'idée était plaisante, et qu'elle commençait à s'installer plus résolument dans ses esprits.

_« Attention, attends, je vais pousser un peu la table basse, sinon on va se faire mal... »_

Il valait toujours mieux prévenir que guérir, et maman-John fît ce qu'elle avait précédemment annoncé. Elle prît également soin d'éteindre les quelques bougies qui avaient été disposées, et s'assît sur le bassin de son compagnon, défaisant en hâte les quelques six boutons de sa chemise orange, haletant déjà de désir alors qu'il sentait ses slips se tendre, ou alors étais-ce lui qui se tendait dès lors. Quoi qu'il en était, il n'en demeurait qu'il envoya sa camisole sur le fauteuil. Enfin libre de ses mouvements, Watson, timidement, pouffa d'excitation, les serres de Moriarty se refermant sur ses hanches, remontant le long de sa taille, soulevant le Marcel blanc dans son passage jusqu'à le retirer entièrement.

_« Dans le tiroir de la commode... Vas-y je t'attends... »_

Essoufflé alors que les réjouissances ne faisaient visiblement que commencer, il s'assît plus correctement maintenant dans le canapé de cuir blanc qui venait juste de faire son arrivée dans le duplex quelques heures plus tôt, expliquant pourquoi il n'était pas encore très assoupli. Le bon docteur accueillît son partenaire dans le creux de ses bras, s'étant déjà lesté de toute contrainte vestimentaire, le contact de son corps céleste au sien fut perçu comme une nouvelle stimulation, volant un couinement d'envie à nôtre héros qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagé de tout son désir, de tout son appétit et de toute sa concupiscence en cet instant particulier qu'il lui était donné de partager avec Jim.

_« Ahahh... Hhh... Hhh... James... »_

Comme prit dans un tourbillon, le soldat ne savait plus comment se sortit de ce plaisir infini qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter. Il souhaitait tellement que cela s'arrête, qu'il redevienne le John normal, qui ne passe pas son temps à soupirer, gémir, glapir, ou même crier en toute impudicité l'étendue de la jouissance à laquelle il était sujet en ce moment, et pourtant, il était conscient qu'à l'instant auquel tout se serait terminé, il regretterait amèrement de ne pas avoir su jouer les prolongations dans leur match passionné.

* * *

La pissaladière est le synonyme de la pizza, tout simplement, **Tupol**. Je suis heureuse en tout cas de recevoir ton avis concernant chaque chapitre, car je dois bien admettre qu'en dehors de toi, très peu de personnes me font parvenir le leur, ce qui est frustrant. J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi l'autre fiction, qui nécessite plus de réflexion que DLIDCAA, et qui saurait reprendre d'ici au mois de Juillet, une fois les examens passés. Passes une bonne soirée, une bonne journée, tout dépend de si tu dors déjà ou non. Kittens.


	48. Un chiffre

_« Aah... Sebast... ian... »_

'Le rôle offensif des centres est de perforer la ligne adverse soit par leur puissance physique, soit par leur agilité' voilà ce que disait la fiche en ligne du rôle que jouait Watson, mêlant coups de langue à caresses vigoureuses à sa position qu'il occupait au cœur du triangle viril que les trois membres formaient. Cambré, il gémît. Dans leur mêlée intense, il perdait déjà pieds avec la réalité. Tout Brian O'Driscoll qu'il était, la carrure en moins maintenant qu'il approchait ses quarante cinq ans à grands pas, John tentait de voler d'autres baisers rassurants à son compagnon de jeu, se relevant subitement de son tapis pour mener à bien son idée.

_« Continuez... comme ça... Aanh... »_

Évidemment, il ne vouvoyait plus Jim depuis longtemps, et ce dernier s'octroyait à lui et lui seulement le droit de prendre le postérieur rond de son blondinet, l'employé étant relégué à la position de maintient, et pourtant pas sur le banc de touche, car nôtre protagoniste souhaitait que personne ne soit hors-jeu, maintenant qu'ils arrivaient tous à l'essoufflement, celui que John considérait toujours comme un robot en second, car ce fut le pilier gauche qui sonna la fin des récréations le premier, sa rage de vivre se traduisant au travers des griffures dont les hanches du vétéran se retrouvèrent gratifiées.

_« Mmmh... Mmmh... »_

Il dût obéir docilement, tout perdant qu'il était de ce podium de haines et de passions, et ne recula pas précipitamment lorsqu'il sentît I Robot se bander dans une dernière poussée hargneuse, un râle guttural caricatural transposant de façon plus vocale ce que son corps souhaitait faire passer sur un plan plus local. Enfin, encouragé par la bienveillance malsaine des mots doux annotés de voyeurisme que son intime maître lui murmurait au creux de la nuque, le bon docteur se hissa de nouveau sur ses deux jambes tremblantes, verge douloureuse en main, son timbre de voix passant maintenant dans des octaves plus aiguës que les minutes précédentes, et parvînt finalement à laisser sa chaude semence lactée s'écraser dans le tissu soyeux du revêtement de son canapé-lit.

_« James tais-toi... »_

Demanda-t-il enfin, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que ce dernier le félicitait de tant de bravoure au cours de leur essai concluant qui avait mine de rien duré suffisamment longtemps pour être forcés de s'accorder du temps supplémentaire, empiétant sur les rendez-vous professionnels de nôtre héros, tant pis, il trouverait une excuse. Pour l'instant, il s'extirpa du lit, et troqua son maillot de rugby contre celui d'Homme épuisé, appréciant les bienfaits de l'eau bouillonnante qui filait en cascade le long de son corps haletant, transpirant, frissonnant encore des sensations précédemment éprouvées. Ça aura été sa première fois, sa première fois que quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû être là s'était joint à ses câlins matinaux, mais très probablement pas la dernière.

* * *

Premièrement, **Tupol**, merci beaucoup du fond du coeur de tes très gentils compliments, et de tes encouragements, je les apprécie. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'au moins toi, et les quelques autres personnes qui me suivent jusqu'ici aiment à en revenir chaque jour, ça me rassure. J'espère que les deux derniers chapitres renouvèlent ce qui devenait redondant. Bonne soirée. Kittens.

PS : Je ne pourrais peut-être pas poster de façon régulière entre le 4 et le 8 Mai, merci de comprendre. Kittens.


	49. Une discorde

_« Jim s'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça, c'est complètement faux et tu le sais pertinemment... »_

Il secoua le menton, rejetant chaque accusation de la part de Moriarty. John savait pourtant très bien qu'il avait raison, et que c'était lui qui était en faute. Il ne devait pas céder, ou cela lui prouverait qu'il était dans le vrai, et que John n'était qu'une taupe. Du moins, c'était son point de vue. Puis la vérité commença partiellement a émerger, de lourdes larmes coulant des yeux du blondinet, une main sur la hanche, l'autre sur l'arrête du nez. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas là pour officier d'espion pour Mycroft Holmes, pour lui fournir les informations au fur et à mesure qu'il les demandait, car il aimait le consultant sincèrement, et que les quelques fois où il avait rencontré le politicien avaient été pour lui assurer qu'il ne savait rien, et qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans toute cette affaire.

_« Jim bien entendu que... Non ! Cesses de dire ça ! »_

Il sanglota un soupir, et se moucha bruyamment. Watson se fît une raison, et quitta le duplex sans attendre plus de réprimandes. L'autre croirait ce qu'il voudrait, mais il ne souhaitait pas être là lorsqu'il nourrirait une amertume toute nouvelle à l'égard de nôtre protagoniste, qui d'ailleurs s'affalait déjà sur son canapé-lit, silencieux. Seules les larmes perlaient de ses yeux, mais ne parvenant pas à finir la course de ses joues, elles étaient âpres, en adéquation avec le goût au fond de sa gorge nouée en double nœud trop serré. Il s'allongea, tout vêtu de ses affaires du jour, et croisa ses mains sur son ventre, fixant le plafond sans réellement l'apercevoir. Cadet ou aîné, les deux s'acharnaient à ruiner sa vie sentimentale, telle était la façon dont son héros le percevait.

_« Enfoiré... »_

Ce fut la chose la plus tendre de ce qu'il dît, car le reste aurait été sujet à censure, dans le but de ne choquer personne. Enfoiré Mycroft, de n'avoir pas su l'écouter lorsque John avait tenter de lui expliquer qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour mener son enquête personnelle et venger son ami absent. Enfoiré Sebastian, Tim, ou même Léo, qui avaient exécuté leur job en suivant le bon docteur au quotidien, tenant un compte-rendu plus que détaillé, à la limite de l'obsession. Enfoiré Jim, d'avoir manqué de tact, et d'être rentré dans le lard sans rien de plus, car, même s'il n'y avait pas grand chose à expliquer, John l'aurait fait , refusant de le laisser croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une couverture, et qu'il l'avait mené en bateau tout ce temps. Perdu, il sombra dans un sommeil de plomb.

_« Hhhuh... Hhhuh... »_

Tels étaient les bruits de sanglots de délivrance, enfin rejoint dans les draps mouillés du mal de se penser maintenant privé de la seule chose qui l'avait rendu heureux ces derniers mois, par son compagnon de route. Éploré, le vétéran se blottît dans les bras de l'autre, lui demandant mille fois pardon, et mille fois il le lui fut accordé. Il expliqua tout, les sms, les rendez-vous, les petits-déjeuners, les appels, tout tout tout, absolument tout, tellement, que par la force des choses, il se fît entendre, et on lui demanda pardon de ne pas avoir souhaité écouter, et de s'être braqué si rapidement. Au petit matin, alors que le jeune couple s'était calmé, les ardeurs reprirent, et furent appréciées autant (voire plus) que la première fois qu'ils avaient décidé de le faire en s'aimant, tendresses et mots doux coulèrent à flots, ne se souciant plus des voisins capricieux.

* * *

Comme tu vois, **Tupol**, je peux poster ce soir, car il y a du WiFi là où je suis, mais concernant demain, on rentrera peut-être un peu tard de nôtre excursion touriste dans la capitale (je t'invite d'ailleurs à lire Un Voyage à Paris qui est sur mon profil), alors je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier, ou du moins si j'en aurais le temps et la motivation après la journée de marche. Merci encore, tu me touches beaucoup, en espérant que tu passes une bonne soirée (une bonne journée), Kittens. (Bonne douche)


	50. Un voyage en territoire connu

_« Donnes-moi le sac s'il te plaît, Jim. »_

Un train, voilà où l'on retrouvait nos deux personnages cette fois-ci, au retour de la ville de l'amour pour leur second voyage dans ce coin du monde. Un train, ça changeait de l'avion, John avait insisté pour faire les choses traditionnellement cette fois encore, il aimait à voir d'autres personnes autour de lui, les voir s'endormir, lire, écouter leur musique, être tout simplement. Oui, John aimait le train, John aimait le profond ennui des longs voyages, John aimait voir le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, John aimait être dans les situations normales des humains normaux, John aimait vivre comme tous les autres, et faire partager cette expérience à son compagnon, avec qui il venait de passer trois jours d'intense tourisme à en avoir mal aux tendons.

_« Merci, tu as faim ? Soif ? Non, on a fini le Coca-Cola™ au début du voyage. Oh non... Pfff... C'est loin là... Bon, tu as du liquide ? »_

Un larbin, voilà ce qu'il devenait parfois, à faire toujours tout ce que James lui demandait. Mais au final, n'était-ce pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait ? Au fond, il n'avait pas accepté de passer son quotidien avec un adulescent sans savoir à quoi s'attendre. Une véritable mère en fait, c'était ça, il était 'maman-John', maman-John qui prenait soin de son oisillon, qui le choyait, le pouponnait, supportait ses crises aussi, lorsqu'il avait perdu un contrat, et que de ce fait il devait faire liquider la personne qui avait _osé_ lui faire ce _terrible_ affront.

_« Je sais je sais, je leur en demanderai un en plus, du sucre aussi ? Oui oui... Allez, arrêtes ! Bas les pattes ! Eh, stop, on va les réveiller... »_

Un adulescent bourré d'hormones sexuelles, voilà à quoi se résumait parfois le consultant, chaque jour en fait, lorsqu'il était l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses. Le pire, était lorsque cette heure était arrivée lors du pèlerinage au cimetière du Montparnasse, alors que nôtre blondinet était allé rendre un humble hommage au poète de sa jeunesse, lorsque recroquevillé dans son lit de camp, il dévorait les _Fleurs du Mal_ avec une passion sans limites. Comme quoi, la dépression avait permit de nombreux chefs-d'œuvre à une certaine époque, et, bien que rarement maintenant, permettait encore aux jeunes talents de révéler l'étendue de leur imagination florissante.

_« James, s'il te plaît... Bon... Vite-fait alors hein... Aïeu !... Mais !... Ne me mords pas !... Han... »_

En fait, toutes ces situations dans lesquelles ils s'étaient retrouvés, à faire des cabrioles et des messes-basses pour ne pas éveiller l'attention des autres, lui avaient toujours énormément plu, en dépit de ce qu'il pouvait dire sur l'instant, car, avec n'importe quel autre partenaire, il ne lui aurait pas été donné d'expérimenter ce genre de choses. Et puis au fond, Jim savait s'y prendre, et semblait connaître suffisamment bien ce petit livret pornographique aux positions indiennes extravagantes pour pouvoir mettre en valeur ce qu'il compensait pas la taille de sa voiture.

* * *

Bien le bonsoir et merci beaucoup de vôtre patience à tous. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir cassé le rythme du chapitre par jour, mais les trois derniers ont été particulièrement intenses avec le programme de visite chargé, également, ma seconde justification, était qu'il y avait un enfant en âge de lire et très (trop) curieux de ce qu'il se passait sur mon écran d'ordinateur, j'ai donc préféré préserver son innocence.

J'ai lu tes reviews pour _Un Voyage A Paris_, **Tupol**, et je tiens à te préciser que Le Loir Dans La Théière est un véritable restaurant dans le quartier Juif de Paris, Rue des Rosiers, c'est un endroit très convivial, très agréable, et on y mange très très très bien, il faut savoir, en revanche, qu'il ne fait salon de thé qu'à partir de 15h, je l'ai recommandé à mes amis proches, et espère y retourner. Je me suis en effet inspirée de la poésie d'Apollinaire (_Alcools_), et de Victor Hugo (_Les Contemplations_), pour faire cette courte série, car je ne pouvais pas les faire aller à Paris sans en faire un hors-série sur la poésie, tout comme j'ai hésité à en faire un concernant Moscou. Tu m'as aussi manqué, figures-toi, et tes reviews m'ont fait profondément plaisir c; Bonne soirée, et désolée pour les quelques minutes de retard, le train vient juste d'arriver. Kittens.


	51. Un apéritif

_« Jim-chéri donnes-moi les glaçons s'il te plaît, merci. »_

Qu'il était agréable de passer la soirée sur la terrasse, cela changeait des murs et de la paroi vitrée de la salle à manger. Pour une fois il ne faisait pas trop froid dans la capitale, le vent ne filtrait pas au travers des murs, le ciel offrait une vue panoramique du spectacle des milles astres stellaires mourir l'un après l'autre des milliers d'années plus tard. La nuit était donc douce, le dîner grillait paisiblement sous le couvercle du barbecue. Ces odeurs caressaient ses narines avec assiduité, pénétrant son sens de l'odorat, émettant le souhait d'emménager pour une durée plus longue afin de continuer de mettre l'eau à la bouche de nos deux personnages.

_« La bouteille, tu as soif ? Bien, fais attention quand même hein, tu as l'alcool mauvais... »_

Très mauvais, extrêmement mauvais. La dernière fois, il avait fallu une patience à toute épreuve à Watson pour ne pas claquer la porte, excédé de tant de méchanceté gratuite envers la première personne que son compagnon croisait, qui généralement se trouvait être le blondinet, et rentrer chez lui, se nicher au fond de son canapé-lit, et passer une nuit plus calme que toutes les autres, rêvant de choses diverses ou même du temps révolu, quelqu'un d'autre avait l'alcool mauvais, quelqu'un qui aurait pu devenir un Homme bon. Il n'avait donc pas cédé, et continué de supporter en silence les piques qu'on lui envoyait, allant se terrer dans les draps plus tôt que d'habitude, bien qu'il fut rejoint assez rapidement, comme à chaque fois, et ce même lorsqu'ils étaient sobres.

_« C'est ton dernier verre alors, ensuite tu prendras un peu de vin et ça suffira, sinon tu dors sur le sofa. Oui, allez sois mignon maintenant et donnes-moi l'eau s'il te plaît, un pastis sans eau c'est écœurant. »_

C'était lors d'un court séjour en Méditerranée que nôtre soldat avait eu l'occasion de goûter cette étrange boisson, à l'arôme si particulier, qu'il avait d'ailleurs préféré diluer dans une dose aqueuse très importante pour s'accoutumer un peu plus facilement à ces nouvelles saveurs qui embrasaient son palet. Il se souvenait, de plus, avoir prît son verre en devanture d'un café, observant les passants aux mœurs si différentes de celles qu'il connaissait en Angleterre. Marseille était une ville si particulière, où pouvait aussi bien fourmiller la vie et le Soleil, que se dérouler des scènes effarantes lorsque l'on était pas habitué au monde du Sud.

_« Mais Jim tu sais bien que je ne sais pas danser... Tss... Bon, tu gagnes. »_

Debout maintenant, il posa une main sur la taille de son amant, souriant de son embarras alors que dès les premières mesures il s'était déjà emmêlé les pinceaux, comme on disait si bien. L'embrassade finale fut ce qu'il préféra, car cela ne requérait pas de lui des compétences qu'il n'avait pas, et puis, concernant la suite de la soirée, au cours de laquelle les pauvres grillades se retrouvèrent abandonnées sur les charbons ardents, alors qu'un autre feu dévorait à son tour la maison d'ordinaire si froide lorsque le jeune couple passionné n'était pas en train de gigoter comme deux asticots au fin fond des couvertures immaculées.

* * *

Je prends le temps de te répondre car tu prends le temps de me donner ton avis, **Tupol**. Et ça me fait plaisir de discuter avec toi en fin de chapitre. Ne t'en fais pas pour hier soir, je comprends bien qu'il ait fait beau ici, juste le Mistral qui a soufflé très fort. Passes une bonne soirée. Kittens.


	52. Une introspection

_« Bonsoir. »_

Froidement, il ne lui fît pas même une bise, alors qu'il rentrait très probablement d'une longue journée, faite de rendez-vous et de travail de terrain, mais John n'était pas d'humeur, pas du tout même. Car il avait ruminé ses questions, car il avait passé la journée à s'auto-interroger, il était ce soir de pire humeur que lorsqu'il avait commencé à se sonder, réfléchissant à chaque aspect de sa réflexion, tentant de s'apporter des réponses, estimant que c'était peut-être un fond sociétal, ou bien un fond existentialiste, voire même la crise de la quarantaine qui s'était occupée de lui. Après tout, virer de bord à quarante et un ans n'était pas un phénomène si rare, non ?

_« Je vais bien. »_

Tout menteur qu'il était, il était aussi bon qu'un enfant qui prétendait ne pas avoir remué toute la maison pour trouver ses cadeaux quelques jours avant Noël, et fut découvert bien avant qu'il ait d'ailleurs cherché à démentir l'affirmation de son compagnon, comme quoi il n'avait visiblement pas l'air en forme. Watson se vexa, et décida de monter s'isoler dans son studio, sans pour autant fournir d'informations supplémentaires qu'un 'je sors.' sec et amèrement reçu, au vu de l'expression que le visage du consultant arborait. Mais il n'interrogea pas pourtant son petit partenaire, pour ne pas l'irriter plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà, chose rare, qui plus était.

_« A la maison. Ne viens pas. JW »_

Terré dans son canapé-lit, non déplié, genoux repliés à la poitrine, mains croisées sur les tibias, notre blondinet se reperdait dans ses tortures mentales, se demandant maintenant si ce n'était pas lui qui avait un souci, car après tout, dans son entourage proche, en dehors de sa sœur, qui était homosexuel ? Et si c'était justement de famille ? Si leurs parents avaient ratée une période cruciale de l'enfance de leurs deux bambins durant laquelle ce genre de choses se définissait un peu mieux ? Mais pourtant il n'avait pas toujours éprouvé cette attirance pour les hommes, et puis, même si on devait compter le limier dans le lot, cela ne faisait seulement que deux hommes... Deux de trop ? Il tomba de fatigue.

_« Hmmm Jim qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici... Je t'ai dit de ne pas venir... Hmm, bah maintenant que tu es là viens te coucher... Tais-toi, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Non. Dors. »_

Comme le grumpy cat qu'il savait être lorsque son amant le contrariait, même lorsqu'il ne le contrariait pas en fait, il était comme cela dès que quelque chose clochait, et qu'il l'intériorisait trop longtemps pour en parler librement quand il aurait l'occasion de parler à une personne de confiance, il l'envoya paître dès qu'il le put. Comme chaque fois, les choses se terminèrent bien, en soupirs soutirés, baisers volés, et 'je t'aime' scandés. Comme toujours, notre protagoniste s'apaisa en fin de compte, car comme toujours il ne savait rester de marbre en face d'un Jim Moriarty concerné par les raisons de son mal-être, qui, comme d'habitude, réconfortait son hérisson de mots doux, dont il avait l'exclusivité toute particulière.

* * *

Tu me flattes, **Tupol**, j'en ai rougi ;) Ne t'en fais pas pour ton internet, je comprends parfaitement. Et, qui sait, ils iront peut-être à Marseille ensemble un jour ou l'autre. Passes une bonne soirée. Kittens.


	53. Un autre fruit?

_« Jim ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

Questionna le bon docteur, qui ne comprenait ce que son partenaire semblait faire, dégustant tout les deux la barquette à la couleur chaude qui lui avait coûté une véritable fortune, mais fort heureusement, le compte en banque le mieux rempli était celui qui subvenait aux dépenses contraintes, tandis le second était consacré aux plaisirs quotidiens, aux dîners dans de petits restaurants au détour d'une rue, ou même en basse campagne, lorsque le couple se retirait l'espace d'une fin de semaine au fond de ce manoir familial qui à présent était vide des cris d'enfants et des bruits de cuisine de la tendre jeunesse de notre blondinet.

_« Tu manges tu manges... C'est obscène, retiens tes ardeurs quand même... »_

Il reprît sa calme lecture de son journal hebdomadaire, ses lunettes amoureusement faisant leur travail afin de rectifier la vue déjà quelque peu baissante de Watson, qui ne les portait, pour l'instant que lorsqu'il lisait ou qu'il regardait un écran, afin de ne pas s'abîmer trop vite non-plus. D'ailleurs, dès lors qu'il eût à porter cette chose sur son nez, il fut sujet à faciles railleries de la part de celui qui partageait maintenant sa vie, au dépens de compliments qu'étrangement, tout son entourage lui fît, quant à l'air plus mûr qu'elles lui donnaient, pour ne pas dire, l'air plus vieux, tout simplement.

_« Tu es un véritable obsédé ! Non ! Jim ! A-Arrêtes ! N-Non... Oui... »_

En un rien de temps pourtant, il se retrouva à quatre pattes, robe de chambre relevée, exposant son arrière-train à la collection de bouquets de fleurs qui étaient venus embellir le salon ces derniers temps, au matin pour la plupart, pour aider le vétéran à se consoler de ses intenses réflexions de la veille, qui avaient miné son moral à en presque pleurer au cours du reste de la nuit, bien qu'il ait été en compagnie de son cher amant et compagnon, se remettant en question du tout au tout. James avait un raffinement qui était certain, et il fut confirmé par les senteurs divines des mille roses et agapanthes que le bon petit soldat se vît offrir dans un sourire timide et pourtant tellement tendre à chaque fois que son consultant rentrait au duplex pour y prendre quelque chose en particulier, car il était désordonné, et qu'il l'avait oublié précédemment.

_« Jim c'est dégoûtant... »_

Tel une cerise mûre à laquelle on pressait les deux coins supérieurs vers son intérieur, la fente ouverte laissée par le passage de la vigoureuse tige encore ferme, cet arrière-train se vît choyé, touché de d'affections indénombrables tant il y en avait. Suçotant le jus fruité qui émanait de l'intérieur du fruit délectable, le dégustateur s'en donnait à cœur-joie de continuer malgré ce que l'objet de son intérêt lui disait, croquant parfois faiblement, mais poursuivant toujours son entreprise de faire dégorger le liquide subtilement goûtu dont il raffolait tant.

* * *

Tu sais, **Tupol**, je suis certaine que, malgré l'air qu'il se donne, pour la personne qui a toute son affection, Jim peut être quelqu'un de très gentil, et de très bienveillant. Il reste Jim, un connard qu'on adore tous, mais c'est quand même un humain, même fou, c'est ça qui plait tellement à John. Je te conseille de lire _Du thé, du lait, et internet_, qui est aussi sur mon profil, pour mieux comprendre, car c'est la série principale d'où sont tirés ce OS. Ça parle de comment ils en sont venus à être comme ça, et la suite saurait arriver prochainement. Pour le chapitre d'hier soir, je pars du principe que John fait tout de même parti d'une génération plutôt vieille école, et que, même s'il est ouvert d'esprit, quand il se rend compte qu'il est homosexuel, qui dans notre société, et bien tristement, et souvent considéré comme 'hors de la norme', il en vient à se demander si ce n'est pas lui qui a un problème, qui à un moment de sa vie a raté peut-être une étape pour rester comme tout le monde. Mais il aime son Jim quand même, et c'est ça qui le rend parfois un peu distant de Moriarty, après, c'est mon avis sur ma fiction, libre à toi de construire le tiens, et je me réjouis d'avance que tu m'en fasses part c; Passes une bonne soirée, une bonne journée, demain c'est la rentrée ici, je posterai peut-être en retard. Kittens.


	54. Une glace

_« Trois boules, une caramel, une chocolat, et une menthe forte, avec un café court et du lait, s'il vous plaît. »_

Il en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche, un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Cela promettait déjà sur les photos, alors ce serait très probablement délicieux en bouche au moment de la dégustation. C'était une bonne chose, que Jim ait forcé son petit ami à sortir de leur gourbi, et changer un peu de leurs habitudes. 'Métro, boulot, dodo', enfin, 'métro, boulot, libido, dodo' était bien plus adapté, mais cela cassait le rythme, ce qui n'était pas tellement une bonne chose au final, bien que leur libido soit une partie majeure de leur vie qu'ils partageaient maintenant presque officiellement, car Watson réservait la surprise à son amant d'inviter leurs amis communs, qui étaient extrêmement rares, à dîner peut-être dans leur forteresse, peut-être dans le studio chaleureux.

_« Oh ! et de la chantilly sur la glace et le café, merci »_

Mmmmm, la chantilly... Il avait déjà la texture en bouche, le sucre et le lait exaltants ses papilles dans un tango effréné. Quelle grosse faim tout cela lui donnait, s'il s'écoutait, il commanderait la totalité de la carte, amoureux des sucreries qu'il était. La gourmandise était vraiment un vilain défaut, mais s'il n'était pas gourmand, il ne serait pas le brave petit soldat, après tout. Manger, c'était bien plus qu'un besoin pour marcher et tenir debout toute la journée chez lui, c'était un mode de vie. Une boulangerie au coin de la rue, d'où émanaient les odeurs si merveilleuses des pains aux chocolat encore chauds du four ? Notre protagoniste était déjà à faire la queue, car il y en avait, tout le monde aime bien manger.

_« Tu sais bien que je m'en fiche chéri, et puis, j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids ces trois dernières années, je peux bien me permettre de manger ce genre de choses... »_

Bannies les crèmes fouettées allégées, bannis les yaourts à zéro pour-cents, bannis les régimes auxquels il tentait de se tenir de rares fois, afin de perdre sa brioche du retour de guerre, étant donné que tout était parti lorsqu'il avait passé sa vie devant son ordinateur, devant ses livres, devant son temps vide morne et seul, qu'il passait à s'alimenter de thé et de lait, heureux qu'internet fonctionne à plein temps, et de pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins grâce à sa petite mais suffisante retraite. La retraite, à quarante ans.

_« Mais oui mais oui, tu vas voir où je vais te la tartiner la chantilly moi... Mmmm... »_

Et, d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il se décida a faire, tout coquin qu'il fut au retour à la maison, en fin d'après-midi. Toute la bombe y passa, et ça en valut la peine, car il prît enfin goût (littéralement) à certaines étapes des préliminaires qu'il n'avait pas osé tenter avant, même encouragé, car, quelque part, ça semblait horrible dans ses esprits, et il se rendît compte de l'énorme bêtise que c'était d'avoir refusé de solliciter cette partie du corps pourtant noble, lorsqu'on y réfléchissait. Oui, John était un bel idiot plein de principes, mais la crème chantilly faisait des miracles.

* * *

Je suis heureuse, alors, **Tupol**, de savoir que tu m'estimes autant, sincèrement! J'espère que tu prends toujours le même plaisir à suivre les aventures du docteur Watson et Jim Moriarty! Je te conseille vivement _DTDLEI_, c'est en quelque sorte ma petite fierté, même si les débuts étaient hésitants, voire peut-être redondants parfois. Ne t'en fais pas pour John, c'est normal pour lui de se poser des questions sur lui-même, quel homosexuel ne s'en est jamais posées, au moins une fois. Passes une bonne soirée, bon courage avec ta connexion, et je comprends très bien. Kittens.**  
**


	55. Un nouveau départ (absent 4)

_« Tu aurais dû me prévenir à l'avance quand même Jim, ce n'est pas très correct là, tu sais que je voudrai visiter Dublin en plus... »_

De mauvaise humeur, enfin, amer surtout. Il était déçu, son compagnon était parti sans vraiment le mettre au courant, seulement la veille au soir, tout deux se reposants sur le lit commun, l'un lisant, l'autre remplissant un petit carnet dont le contenu était tenu secret à notre protagoniste, qui d'ailleurs, ne souhaitait pas tellement connaître les informations qui pouvaient être scribées dans le petit journal de poche, qui ne quittait de plus aucune seconde les deux mètres environnant celui qui y inscrivait quantités de choses chaque jour. Oui, s'il l'avait pu, il se serait arrangé pour pouvoir se faire remplacer quelques jours, bien qu'il ait été averti que cette fois, son amant ne rentrerait pas à la maison avant une période plus longue que les quelques nuits auxquelles il l'avait habitué.

_« Même, Jim, tu ne comprends pas, c'est pas correct, tu me demandes de t'épouser et deux jours plus tard tu me dis que tu pars au soir pour au moins une semaine, bah oui, non. Non c'est pas correct. Non je ne dramatise pas ! Aaaaah tu m'énerves hein ! »_

Qu'il pouvait être pénible, organiser tout cela dans le secret le plus strict, et moins de trente-six heures il se faisait annoncer un départ imminent pour un laps de temps plus que variable. Il avait négocié avec lui afin de connaître l'adresse où il serait hébergé, et fut d'autant plus agréablement surprit que lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il ne serait pas du voyage, quand il apprît que son amant passerait ses nuits chez ses parents, alors qu'il n'avait encore pas même prit la peine une seule fois de les faire rencontrer son blondinet domestique. Mais au moins, maintenant, John avait l'adresse, et ils avaient discuté d'un moyen de pouvoir s'envoyer des lettres quotidiennes, qui arriveraient dans la journée, du moins, Watson avait imposé la condition, et James s'était occupé de monter tout un petit réseau d'acheminement pour que le courrier arrive et reparte chaque jour.

_« J'allais t'en parler, fais bien attention Jim, si tu dérapes avec n'importe qui, je m'occuperai de faire venir Sherlock dormir à la maison. Oui. Oui je le ferai. »_

Qu'il avait été étrange, d'ailleurs, le moment où le limier avait choisi de faire son grand retour, n'hésitant pas à venir déranger le bon médecin sur son lieu de travail, déguisé en un vieil alcoolique qui tentait de revendre ses films peu recommandables, aux couvertures outrageantes. Il l'avait giflé, puis frappé, et enfin, avait tenté de l'assassiner au scalpel. Merci à James, qui par pur hasard passait lui amener se demande sur un plateau, qui se retrouva à, chose très étrange en y réfléchissant, tenter d'écarter le vétéran de manière à ce qu'il ne tue pas son ancien colocataire. En tout cas, il auront été deux à expérimenter le sentiment, et tenter de rendre le rêve réalité.

_« Mmm... Nan... Pas envie... Mais oui bien sûr, c'est ça, tu crois vraiment que je vais- Jim arrêtes de faire ce bruit !... Oh tu me gonfles toi des fois... Très drôle. »_

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les soupirs ostentatoires, bien que forcés au début, et par la suite naturels, n'avaient pas laissé notre héros de marbre, qui bien trop vite comprît qu'il ne pourrait pas passer une semaine loin de son compagnon, loin de son toucher, loin de sa voix, loin de son regard, loin de sa fragrance épicée, et surtout, loin du fracas qu'il faisait au quotidien à cause de sa maladresse, loin de sa paresse le matin, lorsqu'il avait trop la flegme de bouger le bras pour se soulager de son souci matinal, et que c'était à John de s'en occuper. Ce dernier fît la moue, et se laissa bien aller, après quelques sollicitations et encouragements, à se satisfaire lui-même, aidé malgré tout par ce qu'il entendait à l'autre bout du téléphone, allongé de tout son long sur le lit chaud, qui lui semblerait bien vide en fin de compte.

* * *

Bonsoir, les prochains chapitres seront quelque peu différents, une question de mise en page, du moins, de format, mais seront quotidiens, il s'agira d'une série d'une dizaine de jours. Merci de votre soutien, bonne lecture, et à demain!

Salut **Tupol**. C'est très très bon la chantilly, du moins, de mon point de vue et de celui de John ;) Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre, celui d'aujourd'hui donne un peu plus d'informations sur John et Jim, du moins sur ce qu'il se passe dans leur vie. D'ailleurs, je comprends que cela fasse un peu fouillis, mais cela viendra à être explicité à la reprise de _DTDLEI_. Bonne soirée à toi! Kittens.


	56. Une lettre (lettre 1)

à Londres, 14 Mai 2014

Jim,

Rien qu'en une journée, j'ai déjà eu le temps de trouver que tu me manques. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas de vie sans toi, au contraire, je m'arrange pour la remplir de façon à ne pas trouver le temps long, mais tu fais beaucoup trop partie de la mienne pour pas que je m'ennuie sans t'avoir à mes côtés.

J'ai terminé tôt aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, je suis passé prendre quelques gourmandises à la boulangerie, je vais essayer de me remettre à la pâtisserie en t'attendant, en espérant que tu aimes l'initiative, mon amour. J'essayerai de t'appeler dans la soirée, mais je ne te garantie rien, Mrs Hudson a organisé un dîner chez elle, en mémoire du bon vieux temps. Je risque de rentrer tard, tu sais quelle fêtarde elle peut être.

Penses bien à manger régulièrement, je sais à quel point tu as tendance à sauter les repas lorsque je ne suis pas là pour te forcer à t'alimenter. 3 fois par jour, minimum, et n'hésites pas à prendre un thé et quelques biscuits quand tu te sens faiblard. N'oublies pas de ne pas manger trop de sucreries non-plus, ça te donne mal à la tête et tu es imbuvable pendant des heures ensuite. Ne me dis pas que je suis pire que ta mère, c'est toi qui est trop un enfant pour t'occuper de toi-même correctement.

Il fait beau à Dublin ? Envoies-moi quelques photos que tu auras faites, ça me ferait plaisir, mais gardes te selfies sous la douche pour toi-même. Je te fais confiance, ne m'en envoies pas par mms lorsque je travaille en tout cas, tout le personnel de la salle de repos n'est pas obligé de voir ton oisillon plein de cire épilatoire (je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas comment tu ne peux pas hurler quand tu fais ça).

Rentres vite, la vie est différente sans toi.

John Watson

* * *

Bonsoir **Tupol**, je prends le temps de le faire, car ça me fait plaisir. Et, quand je n'ai pas la motivation, je me dis que le nombre de personne qui lit le nouveau chapitre chaque jour serait déçu de ne pas en avoir un, puisque je suppose qu'il faut aimer pour se tenir au rythme quotidien et lire à la publication de chaque nouvel épisode de la vie de Watson et Moriarty. J'espère que les lettres rafraîchiront un peu la série. Ostentatoire est quand quelque chose est montré avec insistance et sans discrétion. Bonne soirée à toi aussi. Kittens.


	57. Une réponse rapide (lettre 2)

(D'une écriture nerveuse, faite de traits rapides et irréguliers)

_Dublin, 15 Mai 2014_

_Mon John,_

_ Décidément tu es quelqu'un de très rapide, je suis parti il y a deux jours, et déjà tu m'as envoyé une première lettre, tu ne perds pas de temps, ça me touche, dans un sens, tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'a fait ma mère lorsqu'elle a vu que je recevais du courrier, elle vient enfin de comprendre que j'ai une vie sociale, enfin, que je discutes avec quelqu'un, que je ne fais pas que discuter d'ailleurs quand on y repense._

_ Ne prends pas trop de kilos, je ne veux pas rentrer et me rendre compte qu'il me faudra te faire dormir sur le canapé parce que tu seras devenu obèse à force de te gaver pour oublier que tu es seul. Ne vas pas à Baker Street, ils sont idiots, ils n'en valent pas la peine, laisses-moi m'occuper de Sherlock moi-même. Tu veux toujours le tuer, non ? Sinon, fais comme tu veux, mais fais-moi un compte-rendu ce soir au téléphone, même si tu rentres tard. Je veux tout savoir._

_ Ne t'en fais pas Maman, je prendrai soin de moi quand j'en aurais le temps, je me lave tous les jours, je prends mon repas quotidien, mais je n'ai pas faim alors je n'en prends pas d'autre, ce n'est pas utile._

_ On verra pour tes photos, tu les prendras toi-même le jour où tu viendras si jamais je ne peux pas y consacrer quelques instants, je suis très occupé, et t'écrire réduit mon temps personnel, je le fais quand même, puisque ça peut te rendre heureux, chéri. Prends soin de toi aussi, je ne suis pas non-plus la seule personne pour qui je m'inquiète, alors fais bien attention à toi, je ne voudrai pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, petit John._

_ Mes amitiés les plus cordiales à Sherlock, la bise à Molly_

_ Jim Moriarty_

* * *

**Tupol**? Tout va bien?


	58. Une horloge défectueuse (lettre 3)

à Londres, 16 Mai 2014

Jim,

Je trouve toujours le temps bien long sans toi, pour être franc, au risque d'en devenir redondant, et chaque jour passé si loin de toi, mon amour, est une douleur incessante. Reviens-moi vite, s'il te plaît. L'horloge a cessé de compter les heures depuis Mardi dernier. Le monde me semble ne plus aller, du moins le mien.

Tiens-moi au courant de la progression de tes affaires, et fais-moi signe lorsque tu estimeras que ton retour sera imminent, je m'occuperai de ranger l'appartement, la clef de ton bureau est à sa place, je n'y ai pas touché, tu peux toujours me faire confiance, et puis, je te connais, tu as très probablement déjà confié à quelqu'un ou toi-même la tâche de me surveiller par les caméras que tu as cachées dans les fleurs, les coussins, le réfrigérateur, ou encore le miroir de la salle de bain, très cher Jim-chéri.

Je risque de devoir m'absenter de l'appartement quelques jours, moins de deux en tout cas, d'ailleurs, mère a besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle maintenant que père est parti faire ses tests médicaux annuels. Tu connais l'adresse, elle est dans mon fichier sur ton disque dur.

Réponds-moi vite mon amour,

John Watson

PS : Tu comprendras que je n'ai pas accédé à tes demandes précédentes, cela aurait été mal-venu.

* * *

Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, je me suis juste un peu inquiétée, je serais patiente, et il faudra que tu le sois aussi, si je comprends bien. Heureusement, enfin le weekend, **Tupol**. Passes une bonne soirée :) Kittens.


	59. Une oie (lettre 4)

_(D'une écriture nerveuse, faite de traits rapides et irréguliers)_

_Dublin, 17 Mai 2014_

_John, pauvre petit John_

_ Quel poète tu sais être parfois, c'est touchant. Je ne sais pas quand tout cela sera terminé, mais je vais essayer,de revenir au plus vite pour te revoir. Ne t'en fais pas pour les caméras, c'est pour la bonne cause (même si tu ne partages pas mon avis, quel rebelle tu es d'ailleurs, nous punirons ça)._

_ Mes amitiés à ta mère, embrasses-la de ma part (mais pas trop non-plus, sa barbe piques, rases-la si tu peux), mets-la au régime aussi, elle est plus grasse qu'une oie, pas la peine d'aller chez le boucher français pour le foie cette année._

_ Je dois bien admettre que le temps est bien long sans toi, ma distraction préférée. Il me tarde déjà de te sentir contre moi sous les draps, nus. Je te promets de t'aimer comme il se doit une fois rentré et de nouveau à tes côtés._

_ Ne te plains pas de ma façon de te dire que tu comptes pour moi, tu sais bien que j'ai plus de mal à l'écrit (non je ne t'appellerai pas pour autant, ce serait trop indiscret pour te dire ce que je voudrai de toi là où je suis)._

_ Tu me manques aussi, chéri_

_ Jim Moriarty_

* * *

Merci à toi, **Tupol**, de me lire tous les jours, et, encore, de me donner ton avis à chaque fois. La métaphore, oui, et c'est épistolier, le mot que tu cherches. Bonne journée, Kittens.


	60. Une injection (lettre 5)

à Londres, 18 Mai 2014

Chéri,

Tu es incorrigible. Tant pis, j'étais au courant quand je t'ai laissé m'embrasser la première fois, je savais aussi que tu avais mangé de l'ail. La bonne cause ? Je t'en donnerai, de la bonne cause. Tu vas passer la nuit seul, lorsque tu seras rentré, le temps de te calmer, car c'est encore sensible, les hormones ne m'épargnent toujours pas (j'ai d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec mon andrologue pour la prochaine injection demain, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là aussi, c'est mon corps, mais c'est dans ton intérêt aussi).

Pourquoi ne me raconterais-tu pas ce que tu fais de tes journées, où tu dors, les endroits que tu visites... J'aimerai être à tes côtés, emmènes-moi à Dublin la prochaine fois que nous avons des congés, tu sais que ça me ravirait, tu le sais pertinemment, et y aller avec toi serait encore mieux, étant donné que tu connais mieux la ville que moi, tu pourrais me faire visiter des endroits auxquels je n'aurai pas pensé moi-même. Ne me laisses pas de côté la prochaine fois, tu le regretterais.

Je ferai la bise à ma mère de ta part, elle t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais, elle te considère plus ou moins « comme le fils qu'elle n'a pas eu » depuis que tu t'es arrangé pour financer son opération, ça l'a touchée de quelqu'un qui lui était au final un presque inconnu.

En espérant que tu ailles bien, penses à manger et à dormir. xx

John Watson

* * *

Bonjour **Tupol**! Jim est une mauvaise langue, et il n'aime que lui-même, et son extension de lui-même qu'il voit chez John ;) C'est un plaisir de pouvoir t'aider! Passes une bonne après-midi, Kittens.


	61. Une fertilité forcée (lettre 6)

(D'une écriture nerveuse, faite de traits rapides et irréguliers)

_Dublin, 19 Mai 2014_

_John mon ange,_

_ Tu m'en vois ravi, j'espère que l'injection se sera bien passée, fais bien attention à toi pour les prochains trois jours, prends bien ton cachet à chaque repas et passes-toi de la pommade aux oestrogènes sur les poignets chaque matin. Tu me diras ce que le médecin t'a confié, que je sois également au courant de l'avancée du traitement. Pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que de ton corps, ne mets pas la charrue avec les bœufs, j'ai hâte tout de même de voir les résultats, p'tite mère._

_ Tu sais bien que je t'aurai proposé de venir si j'avais pu, c'est trop compliqué cette fois, on ne se serait presque pas vus tant je suis occupé ces derniers jours. Prendre quelques instants pour t'écrire est déjà difficile, je te l'ai dit, mais ne vas pas t'imaginer que c'est une corvée, je le fais avec un plaisir tout particulier, et je sais que tu vas garder chacune de mes lettres dans le tiroir de la commode, mon John, c'est juste assez ardu)._

_ Penses à faire les courses, bien que je te connaisse, je veux être sûr que tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir de faim, petit soldat. Il me tarde vraiment de te retrouver, pour pouvoir t'observer t'occuper de moi avec toutes tes hormones. Une vraie ménagère. On va t'acheter un costume de soubrette, mais il faudra que la partie abdomen soit extensible, puisque normalement il devrait grossir si tout se passe bien._

_ Bien à toi, amoureusement, même si tu dois être ridicule avec tes oestrogènes_

_ Jim Moriarty_

* * *

Quel goût, le gâteau, **Tupol**? ;) Bonne semaine à toi. Kittens.


	62. Un jeu compliqué (lettre 7)

à Londres, 20 Mai 2014

Petit humoriste que tu es,

Je suppose donc que tu dois être bien épuisé, tentes tout de même de te consacrer quelques heures par nuit. Où dors-tu ? Prends le temps de manger de façon un peu meilleure, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour ton petit fiancé que tu as laissé derrière toi et qui se fait tout de même du souci pour son méchant compagnon, et puis, je ne veux pas me retrouver à dormir avec un fil de fer quand tu seras revenu.

Sherlock est venu à la maison aujourd'hui, il me rend souvent visite ces derniers jours, il cherche a se faire pardonner. Ça m'étonne, d'ailleurs, que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé, je me serai attendu à ce que tu me fasses une de tes crises de jalousie. Nous jouons aux échecs, il gagne à chaque fois (pas la meilleure façon de se faire pardonner en fait), mais tant pis. Jettes un coup d'œil à tes caméras vers 16h demain, il passera prendre thé. Ne t'en fais pas chéri, la clef de ton bureau n'a pas changé de place.

En ce qui concerne notre projet, l'andrologue a dit que mes douleurs devraient s'atténuer d'ici la fin de la semaine, et à ce moment là il me faudra retourner le voir, il pense que j'ai commencé à préparer mes premiers follicules, après seulement deux mois depuis la première injection, les choses vont vite. Nous en ferons des échographies pour vérifier, et je te les ferais faxer, tu me donneras un numéro.

Je t'aime encore,

ton John Watson


	63. Une surveillance potentielle (lettre 8)

(D'une écriture nerveuse, faite de traits rapides et irréguliers)

_Dublin, 21 Mai 2014_

_John,_

_ D'où m'écris-tu pour que tes lignes n'en soient pas droites, tu as bu ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour le traitement, je vais te faire surveiller si tu continues, je tiens à ce que tout se passe bien pour mener notre projet à bien sans avoir à perdre de temps parce que ton corps aura, pour une raison X ou Y (hahaha), eu des difficultés à devenir suffisamment fertile pour passer des nuits dont il va se souvenir toute sa vie, mon cher petit John._

_ Que mère m'apprécie ne change rien au fait que ses joues piquent quand je lui fais la bise, et en ce qui concerne Sherlock, tu fais bien ce que tu veux, tu es majeur, et vacciné, je me fiche bien de tout ce que tu fais lorsque je ne suis pas là, mais j'irai vous surveiller à 16h, ne le laisse pas toucher à quoi que ce soit, et désinfectes les choses qui ont été en contact avec lui, je te ferai une liste._

_ Je dors chez mes parents, tu le sais, dans ma chambre pour être plus prévis. On se skypera demain, puisque tu n'es pas de service le Mercredi. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour « ton petit fiancé » (cesses de me donner des surnoms idiots, tu me fais honte John), je suis en vie, je sais être loin de toi, je suis un grand garçon et non un sac d'hormones, moi._

_ Jim Moriarty_

_PS : après m'être relu, je me suis trouvé un peu méchant avec toi, excuses-m'en, je passe de longues journées et de trop courtes nuits. Tu me manques, j'ai hâte de te retrouver._


	64. Un lot de pâtisseries (lettre 9)

à Londres, 21 Mai 2014

James,

Tu m'es bien hostile, j'étais sur le canapé, et l'ordinateur portable était mon support. J'ai eu ta lettre il y a quelques minutes, et je préfère y répondre tout de suite. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai lu la note sur le post-it, je comprends, alors on va faire les choses comme ça : tu vas te coucher dès que tu as terminé de lire ma réponse, et je ne suis pas fâché (si tu me faisais envoyer des pâtisseries de ta région m'aiderait aussi à te pardonner).

Donc tu dors dans ta chambre, mes amitiés à tes parents et Sebastian, j'espère qu'il dort ailleurs, du moins dans une autre chambre, et que la porte est verrouillée. Au fait, Sherlock est resté dîner ce soir, je lui ai un peu forcé la main mais nous avons passé une agréable soirée. Il a du mal à croire que tu puisses être si doux avec moi, je ne lui ai pas parlé de notre libido.

Un « client » à toi est passé à la maison, il disait que c'était une urgence, je ne l'ai pas laissé rentrer, mais tu devrais pouvoir savoir comment il était si tu regardes l'enregistrement de 19h40 environs. Il me tarde que tu rentres, tes employés ne font qu'appeler sur la ligne fixe.

J'ai des douleurs dans les lombaires et les grands dorsaux, il paraît que c'est normal, Mary dit que je deviens « une vraie petite femme », elle mériterait des gifles dans ces moments là, je lui montrerai bien quel homme je suis.

Reposes-toi maintenant,

John Watson


	65. Un homme colérique (lettre 10)

(D'une écriture nerveuse, faite de traits rapides et irréguliers)

_Dublin, 22 Mai 2014_

_John Hamish Watson,_

_ Pourquoi est-il resté à la maison ?! Tu veux ta mort ?! T'as pas arrêté de lui faire des sourires idiots ! Tu me les fais pas à moi, pourquoi ?! Je ne veux plus le voir à la maison, John, plus jamais, et tu ne vas pas chez lui non-plus, les seules fois où tu pourras le voir seront avec moi ! Et ensuite c'est à moi que tu dis de ne pas dormir dans la même pièce que Sebastian, TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE LÀ ?! Que je ne te revoie plus avec lui, John._

_ J'ai très mal dormi, la faute à qui. J'enverrai quelqu'un pour Mary, et vas t'acheter une ceinture abdominale pour t'aider un peu. Je te ferai parvenir un colis avec la lettre, en espérant que les gâteaux n'aient pas coulé sur l'enveloppe._

_ J'ai consulté l'enregistrement et le registre d'appels. Je m'occuperai de tout cela. Bravo de ne pas avoir ouvert, tu n'es pas aussi idiot que tu t'en donnes l'air._

_ Je n'ai rien à ajouter, au revoir_

_ Jim Moriarty_

_PS : bon appétit, tâches de ne pas t'étouffer, ça salirait le canapé._

_PPS : passes chez le tailleur, j'y ai une commande._

_PPPS : je t'aime quand même._


	66. Un nom (lettre 11)

à Londres, 22 Mai 2014

Séamus Lorcán Tomaltach Moriarty,

Ou préfères-tu la version anglophone : James Lawrence Timothy Moriarty ? Ne m'infantilises pas, je suis adulte, je suis également responsable au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui je dois fréquenter ou non, Jim. Je n'ai rien fait que la morale pourrait reprocher, alors calmes-toi et il s'agissait de mon sourire normal, c'est toi qui t'es mit en tête qu'il était différent de ceux que je te fais d'habitude. Ta jalousie est infondée, ce n'est pas avec Sherlock que je veux me marier, et voir mon ventre devenir énorme, alors cesses de te faire des idées et soignes ta paranoïa. J'ai nettoyé les meubles et les objets qui ont été en contact avec lui, ce n'est pas quelque chose supposé te rassurer quant à ma bonne foi ?

Fais une sieste aujourd'hui, ça te fera du bien, manges des agrumes ensuite, et fais-toi un thé. Tu as mal dormi, mais tu t'es couché tard : la lettre était dans la boîte à mon réveil. Je me fais du souci pour toi, je n'y peux rien, tu le sais. Mais c'est aussi un peu pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Parce que je prends soin de toi. En fait, ce n'est pas d'un mari dont tu as besoin, mais d'une seconde mère.

On vient de sonner, ce doit être les gâteaux qui arrivent, la lettre est venue seule.

Me revoilà, c'était bien ça. Ils ont l'air très bon.

Je t'aime mon grand jaloux,

John Watson

* * *

Bonjour Tupol! Tu m'as manqué toi aussi :) Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin ravoir tes avis, crois-moi. John ne va pas devenir une femme, grand dieu non, il se fait juste faire des injections d'oestrogène comme les transexuels pour féminiser son corps, et là, pour le m-preg, pour se rendre fertile. Je sais que certaines personnes ont du mal avec cela, mais j'aime bien, et je suppose que cela fera évoluer leur relation un peu plus. J'aime le chocolat, et j'aime encore plus les fraises ;) Kittens.


	67. Une once d'hypocrisie? (lettre 12)

(D'une écriture nerveuse, faite de traits rapides et irréguliers)

Dublin,_ 23 Mai 2014_

_Maman-John d'amour,_

_ J'ai bien fait tout ce que tu voulais, et j'ai encore très mal dormi, je comprend maintenant pourquoi : ça fait dix jours que je ne te ressens plus contre moi le soir et le matin, en fait, c'est toi qui m'aides à bien dormir, ton souffle régulier, tes petits ronflements, ton corps contre le mien, tout ça me calme quand sommes couchés, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures, tous les deux encore sereins car on vient juste de faire l'amour._

_ Je suis heureux alors que l'assortiment t'ait plu, il vient de la boulangerie de ma sœur, à l'angle de la rue, elle te l'offre. Elle trouve que tu dois avoir bon appétit pour souhaiter toute une boîte de gâteaux. Elle a raison, mais ce qui te rend mignon. Tu es un homme mignon, chéri._

_ Je te ramènerai d'autres choses d'ici, et n'hésites pas à me faire des suggestions, je te couvrirai de cadeaux à mon retour, mais je t'embrasserai avant, quand même. J'espère te revoir vite mon amour, parce que même en passant mes jours à être occupé, tu me reviens toujours à l'esprit, ensorceleur que tu es._

_ J'ai hâte de te revoir, mon tendre amour, parce qu'ici aussi le temps file beaucoup plus lentement maintenant que tu me manques et que je le sais (j'ai relu tes lettres parce que je m'ennuyais). Même si je m'occupe tu es toujours trop loin de moi depuis trop longtemps pour que je me sente pleinement moi, parce que moi, je ne suis que ton ombre qui supposée te suivre partout._

_ Je t'aime John, prends soin de toi et fais attention à ton dos, ta cane est dans le placard de la chambre, tu me manques beaucoup trop_

_ Jim Moriarty_

_PS : je t'ai fait livrer des fleurs, tu les as reçues ? Elles te plaisent ?_

* * *

L'idée originale n'est pas de moi, mais j'ai lu très très très très peu de fics m-preg Johniarty (une en fait, à peine, en fait non aucune...). Mais merci de ton soutien c: Bonne soirée et bonne semaine! Kittens.


	68. Un imprévu (lettre 13)

à Londres, 24 Mai 2014

James,

J'ai relu ta lettre, et je me dis que j'ai peut-être (et très probablement) été trop dur hier au téléphone, après tout, tu ne disais pas tout cela juste pour que je ne t'en veuille pas. Je suis désolé mon Jim, excuses-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire tant de peine.

Tu me manques tellement aussi, j'aimerai que tu puisses être dans mes bras dès maintenant, et que tu ne les quittes jamais plus. J'aimerai sentir ton souffle chaud sur ma moustache lorsque tu m'embrasses. Au fait, Sherlock veut que je la rase, il dit que ça llui fait honte de se faire aider dans ses travaux d'un homme qui donne l'impression d'être un vieillard. Mrs Hudson aussi en fait. J'ai besoin de ton avis, et j'y réfléchirai, mais je sais que tu aimes bien la sentir te chatouiller le pubis quand on se fait des câlins, tu glousses. On verra bien.

Malgré ce que j'ai pu te dire, mon ange, tes fleurs sont superbes, leur parfum a embaumé toute la maison, je les ai mises dans la cuisine, elles égayent les meubles laqués beaucoup trop froids, bien qu'on ait déjà commencé à personnaliser avec nos souvenirs de voyage, les quelques cadres avec les photos de nous que tu insistes tout le temps de faire, ou encore les post-it que tu m'as laissé partout pour me demander de faire les courses, ou trouver un petit cadeau (des fois j'ai l'impression que l'appartement est en fait le terrain d'une chasse au trésor).

J'espère te revoir bien assez tôt, je n'en peux plus d'attendre que tu me dises que tu as terminé ce que tu avais à faire. J'ai besoin de toi, James Moriarty.

John Watson

PS : J'ai trouvé la cane, merci.

PPS : Je suis à l'aéroport de Dublin, j'ai prit l'avion avec ton « facteur », viens me chercher, je porte un veston bleu-marine et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir, suis pas équipé pour, et je crois que je n'ai pas d'euros.


	69. Une réunion (Dublin 1)

_« Bon sang »_

Il glapît, se demandant si tout cela était la faute des hormones ou celle du manque d'activité de ce type qui provoquait en lui tout cet afflux de sensations diverses, chacune se mêlant à l'autre dans une danse parfois douloureuse, au début, plutôt étrange ensuite. Ils redécouvraient l'émotion provoquée par l'érotisme, la sensualité, la sexualité. Ils redécouvraient ce qu'était l'union de deux corps, la fusion de leurs esprits. Ils n'avaient rien à dire, l'autre savait déjà. Ils n'avaient rien à demander, l'autre donnait déjà. C'était merveilleux, magique, la pause forcée avait semblait-il servi à les faire se désirer plus fort, John le désirait plus fort, et ce n'était pas la faute de ses hormones.

_« Ça grince... »_

Il rît à la réponse, non, ce n'était pas lui qui grinçait, il n'était pas si vieux quand même, tout huilé qu'il était encore. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était pas entretenu, seul à la maison, personne pour se moquer de lui lorsqu'il sortait tout humide et rouge de la salle de sport, bien que petite, pleine de machines et d'ateliers divers. En fait, s'il avait mangé bien plus que pâtisseries que d'habitude -pour combler le vide, peut-être- il n'avait rien mangé d'autre, lorsqu'il ne cuisinait pas pour le limier, et avait réussi à évacuer le sucre et les graisses par ses journées rythmées et ses heures passées à prendre soin de son corps, avant d'aller se rincer et lire calmement.

_« A-Attends...! James arrêtes...! Mais non... On ne s'en fiche pas... Enfin pas moi... »_

Rougir, voilà ce qu'il sera forcé de faire au lendemain. Il le savait, il aurait dû insister. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser faire si vite, et au moins prendre le temps de laisser la clef dans la serrure, car il le sentait : quelqu'un était accroupi derrière la porte, et les fixait. Ce n'était pas le 'sixième sens', le blondinet n'était pas le genre de personne à psychoter, mais il le sentait, il s'en était douté, il avait eu le pressentiment l'annonçant, et sa crainte s'était concrétisée. Tommy ? C'était le plus étrange, il l'avait tout de suite inquiété, mais était-il ce genre d'homme, un pervers ? Jones, non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, il avait l'air trop innocent pour se livrer à ce type d'expérience.

_« Tu m'emmerdes »_

Il sourît, son amant avait raison : ça lui avait manqué. Se faire enquiquiner par lettre était une chose, se faire enquiquiner pendant l'acte en était une autre. Il le savait, il l'avait comprit dès qu'il avait été présenté : Watson allait se marier avec le plus lunatique des quatre. Bon dieu, à quoi s'était-il abandonné. Abandonné, c'était bien le mot, et il s'abandonnait encore et encore, et continuerait des années durant, si tout se passait bien. Se tortillant une dernière fois, il se mordît les lèvres, s'ils avaient étés à la maison, il aurait laissé son cri sortir, mais ils n'étaient pas à la maison, ce n'était pas leur maison, leur nid, bien que le lit était extrêmement moelleux. Il expira, profitant de l'instant de relaxation final.

* * *

Les affaires reprennent. Kittens.


	70. Une relation sociable (Dublin 2)

_« Hmm hm ? Hmmmm ? Hmhm ! Hmmm ! Hm !... Hm... »_

'Attacher étroitement quelqu'un (à quelque chose) ou lier ses membres de sorte qu'il n'ait plus sa liberté de mouvement' disait le dictionnaire, quant à la définition du verbe 'ligoter'. Jim semblait la connaître par cœur, ainsi que celle de 'bâillonner'. C'était donc ainsi que, ses mains enrubannées et ses bras lacés dans son dos, la sangle trop serrée lui en laisserait des marques rougies quelques heures, voire le reste de la journée. Mutique de force, cet ignoble scotch rouge sang sur les lèvres, Watson encaissait les coups de reins les uns après les autres, seul son regard exprimant le plaisir qu'il éprouvait néanmoins de toute cette situation, car s'il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu pratiquer ce genre de sexualité, il serait simplement descendu prendre le petit déjeuner sans rien dire.

_« Hmhmhmff... Hmm !... Hmfhmfhmf... »_

Un homme bavard lorsqu'on lui retirait la parole, paupières plissées, il se faisait prendre comme jamais, et son postérieur en jachère trop de temps en prenait donc pour son grade, littéralement. Cambré sur le matelas, il gémissait à sa façon plus fort sous les coups de langue de Sébastian, qui semblait avoir étudié les différentes zones érogènes de son corps à les savoir sur le bout des doigts, se satisfaisant seul ou presque, étant donné qu'il n'était que le bras droit de Moriarty, et sûrement pas autorisé à avoir plus que ce qu'il n'avait déjà.

_« Pfouahh... »_

Oh c'était douloureux, lorsqu'on vous retirait cette bande adhésive sans la moindre once de compassion. La moustache de notre blondinet en prît un sacré coup, et il la raserait très probablement, pour que les poils puissent repousser en même temps, ou alors il la raserait définitivement, cela dépendrait de son humeur, et de celle de Jim. Il verrait bien. Pour l'instant, il se retrouva bien assez vite à ne plus être capable de produire le moindre son, du moins, à ne plus pouvoir en laisser échapper, entre quelques oscillations de la nuque pourtant, lorsqu'il reprenait son souffle, il parvenait à soupirer de plaisir, avant de retourner à ce qu'il était supposé faire, au risque de se faire encore plus malmener s'il ne s'y remettait pas aussitôt.

_« Ah... Ah Jim attends... A-Attends... Anh... Ha... »_

La patience n'était pas une qualité dont son amant était doté, et lorsque ce dernier décidait que les choses étaient terminées, alors elles l'étaient. Un objet, un vulgaire objet. Non, il n'était pas vulgaire, il était superbe, car même si les choses se firent de façon brutale cette fois-ci, John obtînt par la suite de la journée tout ce qu'il désirait, et ce qu'il demandait n'était pas matériel. Il ne demanda d'ailleurs qu'une seule et unique chose, de l'affection à longueur de journée, car douze jours sans amour avaient laissé de persistantes traces chez nos personnages, et le manque à combler était conséquent, tant qu'il leur fallu recommencer au soir à s'aimer plus charnellement, à deux seulement, car le matin n'avait en fait été que pour s'assurer un jour qui démarrait bien, et la récompense du soir fut réellement pour se rassasier des amours retrouvées.


	71. Une langue compliquée (Dublin 3)

_« Bonjour euh, di- d__ia daoibh __ »_

Bonjour, merci, au-revoir, que de mots utiles à connaître dans une langue étrangère. Watson assuma que le vieil homme parlait un Anglais aussi bon que son Irlandais apprit la veille avant de se coucher, et il maudît Jim de ne pas lui avoir donné le livre de tourisme comme il le lui avait demandé dans la voiture, car livre dans sacoche professionnel était livre inaccessible au commun des mortels, même Sébastian n'y avait pas le droit, c'était dire si une simple personne comme notre protagoniste pouvait même rêver d'y fourrer sa main l'espace de trois secondes pour y prendre ce dont il avait besoin.

_« Uhm, Camaigh? Tá? Deas? »_

Kimmage, il supposait que son amant y serait encore à l'heure qu'il était, il ne l'avait déposé à l'Irish Museum of Modern Art, qui était un des endroits sur la liste du bon médecin en vacances pour la quatrième fois de l'année alors qu'il n'avait reprit le travail qu'en Février, et qu'il tenait tête quant au but dans sa vie de conserver ce quotidien même si son salaire était dérisoire à côté du revenu journalier de Jim Moriarty©, comme John se plaisait à appeler l'entreprise de son compagnon de route. Kimmage, un quartier sans histoires, un quartier banal, sensiblement plus aisé que Kilmore, là où résidait la petite famille Moriarty. Il avait pouffé un nom de l'avenue sur laquelle la maison était serrée entre deux autres : Kilbarron, à croire que le consultant était prédestiné à son occupation.

_«__ Ar an taobh clé? Ó, féach mé, buíochas a ghabháil leat a dhuine uasail. Go raibh maith agat. Tá. Slán!__ »_

Il lui ferait la peau, il le prendrait par le col, son beau col bien repassé (Fial était une mère particulièrement attentionnée quant aux petits besoins de sa progéniture, le blondinet avait tout de suite comprit que ce que son partenaire avait en fait surtout trouvé chez lui était une nouvelle maman, d'où le 'maman-John' qu'il se plaisait à lui donner dès qu'il en avait l'occasion), il lui offrirait une tendre gifle, ses joues en deviendraient rouges, et il lui ferait comprendre dans quelle situation il s'était retrouvé à cause de ses façons et ses interdictions à tout va. Puis il l'embrasserait, parce qu'après tout il ne voulait pas trop le froisser non-plus, il risquerait de s'en mordre les doigts durant le déjeuner.

_« Oh, vous ne mangez pas avec nous ? Bon, d'accord, bon appétit alors Sébastian »_

Du latin 'Sebastianus', vénéré, eh bien, Watson comprenait pourquoi il s'était fait engager dans la compagnie, et il comprenait encore mieux celui de 'Lacobus', qui sût supplanter sa main à celle de notre héros lorsqu'il s'accorda timidement un moment des plus personnel dans la salle de ces messieurs. Comment avait-il fait pour ouvrir le verrou ?Il ne le sût jamais, 'celui qui a la clef est roi', mais cela n'expliquait toujours rien. Néanmoins, restait-il que le vétéran se trouva soulagé dans un silence forcé de sa chaude semence pour la cinquième fois en deux jours et demie, ils allaient finir par battre leur record, à force.


	72. Une vitrine (Dublin 4)

_«__ James ça ne m'irait pas de toutes façons, j'ai dit non. Mais bien sûr que ça ne m'irait pas, je ne ressemble en rien au mannequin.__ »_

Et pourtant, il était indéniable que le dessous était des plus séduisant, et le fait qu'il plaise au consultant n'était pas surprenant, pas le moins du monde, et Watson devait avouer qu'il le trouvait lui aussi fort à son goût, mais même s'il s'était bien fichu des kilo-calories qu'il avait pu ingurgiter ces derniers temps, déjà son corps s'était adouci, ses hanches étaient moins strictes, peut-être déjà plus bulbeuses. N'en demeurait-il qu'il s'était peu à peu vu changer, et il lui fallait maintenant s'habituer à cette silhouette nouvelle que semblait prendre son corps. Il ne devenait aucunement une femme, il n'était pas transgenre, mais même si les changements physiques n'étaient visibles que par ses yeux et dans ses esprits seuls, une certaine pudeur quant à cet érotisme certain qui autrefois l'aurait moins dérangé s'était développée.

_« Et puis on ne va quand même pas demander à ta mère de nettoyer ça une fois utilisé... Ce serait plus que très embarrassant... Surtout qu'elle ne veut pas que je m'occupe du linge juste parce que je suis un invité... »_

Cela aurait été indécent. Voir ses sous-vêtements sécher au grand jour était une chose parfois troublante, mais voir ses sous-vêtements de dentelle et de soie sécher au grand jour, à la vue de sa belle-famille en devenir, résidait en une situation encore plus incommodante que la première. D'ailleurs, le blondinet n'était pas sûr quant au fait que cette même 'belle-famille' était au courant des projets du jeune couple, car si John portait un anneau qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se payer, il prenait également des pilules à heure régulière, horloge vivante qu'il se trouvait être, sans pour autant qu'on lui ait posé une seule question là-dessus, alors que dans une famille si catholique, le sujet pouvait être sensible, aussi bien celui d'une union uranienne que d'une grossesse transgénique.

_«__ Mais j'en ai rien à faire de Sébastian ! Il ne va pas non-plus entrer dans les paramètres de notre vie sexuelle, non ? Ah ! Alors là tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil James.__ »_

Non mais ! L'homme de main / robot glacial / pervers-psychopathe semblait prendre un peu trop de place dans la routine luxurieuse des deux amants, et, si parfois l'idée d'un partenaire en plus était agréable, tout comme son application, notre héros préférait tout de même les plaisirs charnels et les discussions sur l'oreiller à deux aux ardeurs d'un acte nécessitant une plus grande vivacité qu'un celui plus intimiste de la relation amoureuse traditionnelle. Enfin, après tout, ce n'était pas une relation amoureuse traditionnelle. Un brave homme tombait rarement sous le charme malsain d'un meurtrier, sauf dans les films de l'après-midi sur la sixième chaîne.

_« Tu m'ennuies hein... Attends, attends je suis pas prêt. C'est bon... Entres, mais ne te moques pas, sinon tu dormiras tout seul. »_

Il lui avait cédé, comme chaque fois, à son énième caprice, pour éviter une scène au milieu de la rue, puis était resté dehors lorsque le bras droit était entré pour acheter ce qui vêtirait le simple blogueur au soir. Et maintenant il était dans la chambre où résidaient encore les souvenirs d'une vie passée, seul pour seulement quelques secondes, s'offrant au jugement de son amant. Timidement, il lui demanda comment il le trouvait, s'il était déçu aussi, et ne parvînt pas à empêcher ses joues plus creusées que cinq années plus tôt de se teinter d'une couleur plus carmine, étymologiquement charmeuse. Des caresses furent offertes, des mots murmurés, et des lattes craquées.


	73. Un lézard (Dublin 5)

_Clap clap._

Deux corps amoureux, deux corps désireux, deux corps passionnés, deux corps enflammés. Des amants, des galants, des adolescents s'adonnant à la chair pour la énième fois de leur vie comme s'il s'agissait de la première, comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière, comme s'ils n'allaient plus se revoir avant longtemps, comme s'ils ne se reverraient plus. Il fallait profiter, les jours seraient plus longs et les nuits plus vagabondes, les baisers sembleraient lointains, et la voix se ferait plus précieuse. Les mots doux étaient à savourer, le toucher à mémoriser. Les soupirs se raréfièrent, les corps se courbèrent, les jambes se fléchissèrent, et les étreintes se virent plus tendres, les tourtereaux se rallongèrent.

_« J'appellerai Mary, on peut toujours me négocier un ou deux jours en plus, en prenant sur mes jours maladie »_

Watson sourît, calme, et passa ses doigts dans les courts cheveux corbeau de son compagnon, sa respiration maintenant apaisée. Jim avait été différent cette fois, tout comme lui en fait, être autant éloigné l'un de l'autre pendant plus de trois jours les avait fait se retrouver plus unis qu'auparavant, comme si quelque chose en eux avait été sollicité, quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été déniché avant qu'ils ne se quittaient pas, ou si peu. C'était vrai, ils ne se quittaient d'habitude rarement plus de deux heures, et lorsque Watson s'était retrouvé seul sans avoir été prévenu, seuls quelques jours s'étaient écoulés avant le retour de son partenaire, qui était devenu plus qu'une déroute en peu de temps.

_« Et si on rentrait tout les deux... ? 'Bastian peut s'occuper de ça lui-même, maintenant que tu as bien ferré tes clients... Si je rentre tout seul je vais pas pouvoir dormir... »_

Mais ce n'était pas possible, le travail avant tout, le travail avant les choses accessoires, le travail était arrivé avant John, et c'était donc lui qui l'emportait sur la vie de couple ou la vie de famille. Famille, quelle drôle de famille James pouvait d'ailleurs avoir, même s'il ne parlait jamais, ou extrêmement rarement. Deux frères, issus d'une même 'portée' comme le consultant se plaisait à décrire la chose, et chez chacun d'entre eux on pouvait voir la gradation de l'innocence même à la perfidie la plus totale, Jones, Tommy, James. Seán, Tomás, Séamus, car il avait fallu faire plaisir aux grands-parents nationalistes, berçants leurs enfants de contes et légendes, fiers de l'indépendance. Et une soeur, excellente pâtissière selon les critères de notre blondinet, mais qu'il n'avait pas bien étudiée, ne l'ayant vue que quelques heures une après-midi, aînée indépendante, elle avait quitté le domicile famillial, le laissant aux trois autres Tanguys. Mais, n'en demeurrait que Caitlín semblait être la seule personne sensée de la famille.

_« OH MON DIEU ! AH ! C'EST QUOI ! Retires-moi ça ! »_

Pogona, 'bearded dragon', de la famille des agamidaes, pouvait atteindre jusqu'à quarante-cinq centimètres ! Une créature végétarienne, acceptant néanmoins les invertébrés. Sa gorge se teintant parfois selon son humeur, sa peau rocailleuse ne laissant que peu de monde de marbre, et que numéro deux des trois allumés semblait chérir au point de le considérer autant qu'un humain, ne le mettant que très rarement en cage. Un animal de compagnie, Watson en avait déjà parlé une fois ou deux à la maison, et la seule réponse qu'il avait obtenu fut qu'un bébé serait déjà assez de compagnie pour prendre une bestiole en plus, il en avait soupiré.

* * *

Bonsoir **Tupol**! J'ai beaucoup aimé tes reviews à trous ;) Tu m'as manqué aussi, très sincèrement. En République d'Irlande (Éire), pays indépendant du Royaume-Unis, ils sont en Euros, et font même partie de l'espace Schengen. Par la serrure, je te laisse deviner, que te dit ton imagination? Mutique est muet, silencieux. La "langue bizarre" est tout simplement l'irlandais, même si le pays parle surtout Anglais, c'est pour ça que c'est un vieil homme qui parle irlandais à John. Passes une bonne soirée! Kittens.


	74. Un temps maussade (Dublin 6)

_« Oui bien sûr, j'arrive. »_

Quittant son poste d'observation de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, Watson s'assît à la table de la cuisine, prenant lui aussi un couteau, et épluchant les pommes de terre avec celui qui semblait ignorer que son compagnon du devoir serait bientôt assimilé à la dynastie où les femmes se reposaient le dimanche et les hommes s'occupaient des tâches ménagères, chose que Jim avait 'oublié' de mettre en application dans leur appartement, posant le plus souvent ses pieds sur la table basse et laissant à son partenaire le soin de nettoyer les traces. Brian lui semblait un homme agréable, bien que visiblement sage et obéissant face son épouse. Les caractères faibles faisaient les enfants rois.

_« Hm oui oui, enfin vous connaissez votre fils mieux que moi, mais je suppose que vous partagez mon avis quand je dis qu'il est difficile à vivre quand quelque chose ne lui plaît pas, et qu'il faut s'arranger pour régler le problème au plus vite si vous tenez à votre intégrité... »_

Des éclats de rires émanèrent de leur pièce, tout deux s'amusant sur des anecdotes que chacune des deux parties donna pour faire la discussion à l'autre, l'ambiance était chaleureuse, les différences furent rapidement oubliées et le bon médecin se trouva à l'aise bien assez tôt avec le pharmacien. Ils parlèrent de leurs études, des jours à venir, et de façon surprenante, des projets futurs des tourtereaux, ainsi que de l'idée de changer de 'quartier général', de se trouver un endroit un peu plus grand, juste un peu, sauf que ce 'un peu' différait selon les dires de John ou de Jim, car il y avait une différence conséquente entre dix et cent-dix mètres carrés.

_« Tiens, ils ne seront pas restés longtemps en ville... »_

Car déjà la troupe rentrait et déposait ses manteaux dans l'entrée, sales de boue et humides, mouillés, les trois frères pestant, tiens, une nouvelle tête. Il posa son ustensile, et se leva, souriant, et s'approcha presque timidement du quartet, serrant la main de tout le monde, et se faisant présenter, il glissa une main chaleureuse contre cette forme rebondie de l'anatomie de Jim qui lui plaisait tant, se délectant de le voir sursauter, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs probablement un peu déteint sur lui pour que notre protagoniste se complaise à l'observer dans cet embarras. Tant pis.

_« Moi ? Le faire exprès ? Mais enfin James, tu dois te méprendre, je ne suis pas ce genre d'... OUH LALA ATTENTION ! Non ! Non- ! Jim ! Ah ! Noui... Mm... T'es chiant hein... »_

La pluie ne cessa de tomber de la journée, ils la contemplèrent, silencieux hommes. L'eau ruisselait sur les carreaux de la vitre, quelques éclairs fuyaient leurs cages, oiseaux fugitifs. Calmes après la session d'activités intenses, tout comme celles de la veille, et du jour précédent, et de celui d'avant, mais pas celui du lendemain, car un jour avait été une bonne négociation, mais deux aurait été exagérer. Soupirants, les deux amants profitèrent de leurs derniers instants ensemble, allongés comme deux enfants épuisés après une journée au parc, à s'amuser, sur le lit défait, leurs yeux reflétant le ciel de leur détresse de ne se revoir rapidement. Combien de temps encore, un jour, deux, trois, plus ? Chaque heure passée loin de l'autre était une douloureuse meurtrissure, une plaie ouverte que l'on ne cessait de réinfecter. Enfin, ils recommencèrent, deux, trois fois, à s'en irriter, à s'en faire mal, il fallait profiter, juste une dernière fois. Des baisers.

* * *

**Tupol**? Un souci? Kittens.


	75. Un doux félin (Jim 1)

_« J'ai faim, suis à la maison d'ici 10min, table -JM »_

Donner des ordres, à ses amis, à sa famille, à son compagnon, à son chat, à son hochet lorsqu'il était encore bambin, il l'avait fait toute sa vie, et continuerait probablement encore longtemps puisque John lui avait apprit à envisager les choses sur une échéance plus longue que deux semaines, vivre avec son temps, mais aussi préparer son avenir, leur avenir, et l'avenir du chat. Chat qui l'avait bien aidé aujourd'hui encore, s'occupant de lui amener son café au réveil, lui enfiler ses chaussettes, son manteau. Quel chat docile, et tellement serviable.

_« Aides maman, vais baisser ton salaire si tu continues de ne rien faire -JM »_

Et quel salaire, plus que ce qu'il devrait le payer, les autres ne lui coûtaient pas si cher, les autres ne faisaient pas un si bon café d'ailleurs. Au moins John lui était gratuit, et son thé rattrapait son café médiocre, heureusement qu'ils avaient investi dans cette machine quasi-professionnelle qui pouvait compenser le geste maladroit de son fidèle amant, esclave, rehausseur de moral, femme de ménage mais surtout -et depuis très récemment- fiancé à plein temps, gratuitement, ça changeait de ses anciennes habitudes, parce ces étudiants qu'il « louait » chaque semaine lui tétaient une fois et demie le salaire de son bras droit par semaine, et en plus ils étaient inexpérimentés -bien que très ouverts d'esprit, chose rare chez certaines jeunes personnes-. Mais la stabilité semblait avoir du goût, et du moment qu'ils trouvaient un moyen de ne pas tomber dans cette lassitude du train train sexuel quotidien, les choses se portaient à merveille, sauf lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient pas.

_« Lettre bureau, John, vite -JM »_

Car il ne fallait pas qu'elle arrive en retard, grand Dieu non, ou il éprouverait du remord au soir lors de la conversation téléphonique journalière d'avoir laissé son « petit protégé » -qui avait tout de même une demie décennie de plus que lui- se faire du souci à cause du retard dans leur rituel de chaque jour depuis que le plus pervers des deux était parti ré-emménager chez ses parents pour laisser le moins de traces possibles dans les registres dans sa mission si importante qu'il ne pouvait la laisser exécuter par son doux chaton hargneux.

_« Nan, pas envie de sortir du lit. »_

Au chaud, yeux fermés, porte verrouillée, seulement Jones à ses côtés, endormi, James tentait de calmer ses ardeurs pré-nocturnes en les ignorant, refusant néanmoins de laisser Sébastian pénétrer dans sa chambre, sachant pertinemment que, malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait porter à Watson, le sevrage subit étant quelque chose auquel il était très mal habitué, il ne saurait pas résister longtemps cette fois-ci. C'est donc ainsi que l'aîné resta alité, tête enfouie sous son traversin de plumes fines, pensant à grand-maman et sa maudite tourte au panais qu'il fut forcé de manger toute son enfance avant d'aller se faire régurgiter dans les pots de fleur. Et dire qu'elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi son engrais était si puissant. Paix à son âme, cette vieille carne.


	76. Un premier jour difficile (lettre 14)

(D'une écriture nerveuse, faite de traits rapides et irréguliers)

_Dublin, 2 Juin 2014_

_Mon John à moi,_

_ Ne te moques pas de moi en répondant, mais tu m'as déjà beaucoup manqué cette nuit, j'ai comprit ce que cela faisait de ne plus t'avoir contre moi au réveil, de ne plus pouvoir t'observer ouvrir les yeux, être la première personne que tu voies, que mon visage ne soit pas ta première image, j'ai comprit comment on se sent lorsqu'on retire une partie de quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un, aussi étrange la sensation puisse être, c'est bibi, mon John à moi._

_ Je n'ai pas envie de revivre le même calvaire tous les jours, je te comprends maintenant, je ferais en sorte de rentrer aussi vite que possible, et s'il le faut alors je viendrai même en milieu de journée pour passer au moins une heure, ou deux si la chose est faisable, avec toi, pour te prendre dans mes bras, couvrir tes lèvres de mille baisers passionnés comme la dernière fois, caresser tes joues, tes flancs, tes hanches, puis t'embrasser encore et encore, mon John à moi._

_ Je me demande ce qu'il met arrivé, pour en être presque devenu rien qu'à toi, enfin, oui oui je suis à toi hein, ne vas pas te fâcher, mais je suis aussi à mon travail, je suis aussi à ma famille, enfin au reste de ma famille, la partie autre que toi chéri, la partie Moriarty. J'espère d'ailleurs que mes parents ne t'ont pas trop mit mal à l'aise, je sais que papa sait être un homme embarrassant parfois, maman aussi, enfin mes parents sont des personnages étranges avec leurs habitudes de vieillards, promets-moi qu'on ne deviendra jamais comme eux, s'il te plaît, mon John à moi._

_ Je t'aime avec tendresse, hein, ne l'oublies pas, ce s'rait bête_

_ Jim Moriarty_


	77. Une consultation (absent 5)

_« Bonjour, merci, hum, oui, enfin oui, juste un peu fatigué »_

Quelque peu nerveux, triturant le bas de sa chemise de ses doigts frénétiques. Il connaissait les résultats, il savait lire les données, mais il ne serait serein que lorsque ce serait le spécialiste qui le lui dirait de vive voix, il était comme les autres, il était juste un peu différent d'une situation habituelle, et le traitement restait expérimental, rien n'était moins sûr que la réussite du projet. Selon le résultat, il appellerait James ce soir ou demain, ne cherchant pas à l'alarmer mais ne souhaitant pas non-plus qu'il passe une mauvaise nuit, et la journée pourrait l'aider à mieux accepter la mauvaise nouvelle si jamais cette dernière l'était effectivement.

_« Oui, bien sûr »_

Moment quelque peu embarrassant, il défît la boucle de sa ceinture, abaissant partiellement son pantalon, retirant son gilet, le disposant sur son siège de façon à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de plis, de même pour sa chemise, et son Marcel pâle. Puis il accepta de s'allonger sur le lit médical, déglutissant. C'était mieux que Jim ne soit pas là, il serait au bord de la rupture de nerfs, il agiterait ses mains et ses bras dans tous les sens, dans de grands gestes agressifs, paniqué. D'ailleurs, il le sentît bien même si les vibrations étaient faibles : déjà Jim l'appelait, mais il laissa un blanc, choisissant de ne pas interrompre monsieur l'andrologue et d'abandonner son compagnon à ses inquiétudes, même s'il profitait simplement d'une brèche dans son emploi du temps pour passer un bref coup de fil et s'assurer que tout allait bien, probablement ne se souvenait-il plus que le rendez-vous était pour cette après-midi.

_« Ha, c'est froid hein... Ça va oui, merci »_

Composé pour sa plus large partie d'eau, afin de mieux véhiculer les ondes, il était certain que le contact contre son ventre chaud était particulier. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément pour se détendre, cherchant à se calmer maintenant. Au pire, il ne risquait qu'à devoir attendre quelques mois supplémentaires, trois tout au plus. Il avait fait attention, ne buvant plus d'alcool, prenant soin de sa santé, il avait même perdu du poids, et le restant avait -comme déjà constaté- commencé à se répartir différemment sur l'ensemble de son mètre soixante-dix (soixante-neuf).

_« Tout va bien Jim, ce n'était pas la peine d'annuler tous tes rendez-vous... De toutes façons, même si j'avais eu des mauvaises nouvelles, ça n'aurait rien changé que tu travailles ou non. Mm, mais bien sûr que je suis heureux aussi. Oh non ne te vexes pas! »_

Quel enfant, il en aurait deux sur les bras, dans quoi allait-il s'embourber. Trois, il fallait compter Sherlock qui passait régulièrement à l'appartement maintenant, et il fallait en profiter, le criminel ne le laisserait plus faire une fois revenu de son périple aux sources. Watson ne l'avait appelé qu'une fois rentré et sa lettre envoyée, il l'avait appelé, façon de parler, il s'était fait biper et avait téléphoné en retour lorsqu'il eût terminé de débarrasser le lave-vaisselle. Maintenant alité, occupant toute la place du lit, profitant à contre cœur de ce privilège, il grognait dans le combiné, ne souhaitant ni savoir d'où son amant l'appelait, ni s'il était seul, tout ce qui comptait à présent était le son de sa voix, yeux fermés, imaginant sur son corps ce qu'on lui susurrait.


	78. Un compte-rendu (lettre 15)

à Londres, 3 Juin 2014

Jim,

Je viens juste de rentrer, j'ai lue ta lettre ce matin mais j'étais déjà en retard. Toi aussi, mon petit Jim, tu me manques. Je vais joindre les scans à la lettre, normalement je devrai t'avoir appelé quand tu liras ces lignes.

Donc tout s'est extrêmement bien passé, ne te fais pas de soucis, j'ai juste un taux de sucres dans le sang un peu plus élevé que la moyenne, je me priverai, ne me disputes pas ce n'est pas la peine, je sais qu'il faut que je prenne le plis maintenant alors n'en rajoutes pas une couche, tu n'es pas ma mère je te le rappelle.

J'ai repris le travail hier, ce fut un peu difficile au début, j'aurai préféré être encore chez tes parents et ne rien faire de mes journées, me reposer (même si ton frère passe son temps à me poser des questions, mes amitiés à ta famille d'ailleurs), mais tant pis. J'espère quand même que tu ne te surmènes pas trop, j'ai apprécié ton effort quand j'étais là, mais imagines-toi que je le suis encore.

Ici aussi c'est bien long, il me tarde que tu rentres, tiens moi au courant, que je prépare de quoi te faire plaisir à la maison, et que je range, Sherlock et moi mettons un sacré bazar à travailler ensemble, ne me souffles aucun indice ou je viens te mettre une gifle dont tu sauras te rappeler des décennies.

J'ai hâte de te revoir,

John Watson


	79. Une question (Jim 2)

_« Sébastian, mort ? -JM »_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles et, bien loin de se faire du souci pour la cible, il se demandait tout de même pourquoi son homme de main tardait tant à lui répondre, d'habitude son labeur ne lui prenait qu'une heure, deux s'il s'agissait d'une femme, car il fallait les séduire celles-ci, et elles ne se laissaient pas faire facilement, ces cruches qui tombaient néanmoins si rapidement dans le piège, car tout le monde tombait dans le piège, tout le monde tombait toujours dans le piège, John était tombé dans son piège. John n'était pas très futé à ce moment-là, mais il n'était pas totalement pénétrant à ses yeux encore. Au moins il était gentil, et puis il l'aimait aveuglément, plus ou moins, et il faisait de bons repas.

_« As pris ton temps, morts ? -JM »_

Ils pourraient enfin rassembler leurs affaires, lever le camps, rentrer chacun chez soi. Il lui faudrait passer prendre un petit souvenir quand même, sinon John se vexerait, John se vexait toujours, enfin il le supposait. John aimait les fleurs, les gâteaux aussi, les huiles pour sa moustache, pour qu'elle soit plus douce, les corsets, les rubans, les vêtements de marque, les diadèmes... non en fait ce n'était pas John qui aimait cela, mais Jim appréciait de le voir avec tout ça, même s'il ne l'avait pas encore assez convaincu pour avoir toutes ces parures à la fois sur le corps de son compagnon. John était compliqué, il avait beaucoup de principes, trop de morale aussi, et commençait à se complexer. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, et il allait falloir y trouver une solution...

_« Morts ? -JM »_

Il devait très probablement être avec une femme, le tigre semblait prendre un malin plaisir à aller butiner de tous les côtés, mais parfois Moriarty se demandait s'il ne s'attachait pas un peu trop à son patron, et s'il ne commençait pas à devenir quelque peu jaloux de la vie qu'il pouvait mener maintenant que John lui avait fortement conseillé de changer de statut relationnel sur son profil de ce fameux réseau social dont la renommée n'était plus à faire. Il se souvenait, avec un petit ricanement, du visage de son bras droit lorsqu'il l'avait vu au lendemain en réunion. Il en riait encore, une larme d'amusement à l'œil à chaque fois.

_« Augmente si oui, morts ? -JM »_

Attendant la réponse, il monta dans une des chambres, s'affalant sur le fauteuil sans rien dire, fixant Jones. Il haussa un sourcil. Étrangement, il avait toujours été persuadé que son frère aurait plutôt été du genre à se faire chevaucher de son colocataire que d'une jeune femme, bien que tout deux étaient blonds, il ne pensait pas à son cadet comme une personne capable d'une sexualité d'ailleurs. Il fît la moue, et se leva, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans la pièce et encore moins si près du lit, ce qui le fît grommeler. Lui, se faire chasser (bien que très passivement), par son propre frère, frère qu'il pensait asexué quelques secondes plus tôt, et qui sensiblement ne produisait pas le moindre son pendant le coït ? C'en était trop, morts ou non, il alla faire sa valise sans attendre Sébastian plus longtemps, il rentrerait seul.


	80. Un homme pressé (lettre 16)

(D'une écriture extrêmement nerveuse, faite de traits rapides et irréguliers)

_Dublin, 4 Juin 2014_

_John_

_ Je rentre ce soir, viens me chercher à l'aéroport, j'ai très faim. Sébastian est un idiot, je le punirai, son salaire risque d'en prendre un coup, il passera moins de temps avec nous. Viens me chercher. On va enfin pouvoir se retrouver, n'est-ce pas tout ce que tu souhaitais ? Viens me chercher j'ai hâte. Maman t'embrasse, Papa aussi, Jones a une petite amie, tu l'aurais crut toi ? Viens me chercher mon John, j'ai tellement envie de t'avoir déjà avec moi. Je saute dans le premier avion avec mon coursier._

_ Je t'aime avec impatiente_

_ Jim Moriarty_


	81. Un avertissement?

_« Ne t'en vas plus, plus comme ça, même si c'est secret mets-moi dans la confidence la prochaine fois, je ne suis pas juste quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi, comprends-le bien, Jim Moriarty »_

Ils étaient tout de suite passés à l'acte, les choses sérieuses, au diable le sevrage, ils n'étaient plus à cela près, bien que se protéger fut une première expérience particulière entre eux, ils n'y étaient pas habitués, ils avaient dû essayer une fois, au tout début, avant de passer la batterie de tests pour ne plus avoir besoin de cette couche de latex entre les deux hommes, bien que les sensations ne diffèrent absolument pas, car la légende était infondée, le contact direct était toujours plus particulier, plus sensuel peut-être, et là, Jim montra son véritable jour à notre Watson, lequel dû se faire à l'idée qu'il lui faudrait passer à la casserole chaque jour, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit. Il ne fut pas difficile pour lui de l'accepter, il adhéra d'ailleurs à cette façon de faire, même s'il grogna quelques fois.

_« Sinon tu dormiras tout seul la prochaine fois, ici, dans ton lit, mais je serais dans le mien, Jim Moriarty »_

Ils avaient donc jetés leurs vêtements au sol, se fichant bien de défaire les boutons de leurs fils, tout ce qui importait était le contact, ils devaient se prouver qu'ils étaient encore là, encore à s'activer, encore à mener de front leur vie sexuelle épanouie, bien qu'elle eût dû subir quelques perturbations ces derniers temps, encore une fois, pour mieux la renouveler dans leurs émotions chamboulées. C'était donc ainsi que les lattes lit furent traumatisées, de nouveau, et que, ne refoulant cette fois plus rien, rideaux pleinement ouverts comme pour prouver au monde que les affaires reprenaient, les deux personnages avaient laissé libre court à leurs besoins, au diable les voisins.

_« Et tu pourras faire une croix sur ton bébé, que l'on appellera d'ailleurs pas James junior au passage hein. »_

Aussi mégalomane son partenaire pouvait être, John trouvait cela toujours aussi amusant parfois, le voir se comporter comme un parfait adolescent, égoïste, jaloux, borné. Il appréciait d'autant plus ses qualités, qu'à premier abord on ne décelait pas sous sa coquille immonde, James savait être un homme attentionné si on y prêtait attention quelques instants, mais parfois notre blondinet se demandait s'il ne cherchait pas à acheter sa compagnie au travers de tous ces cadeaux, s'imaginant que le brave médecin ne trouverait plus aucun intérêt dans cette relation si particulière si elle cessait de lui faire bénéficier d'amour matériel. Il tenterait de toucher mot à son partenaire un peu plus tard à ce sujet.

_« Mère te souhaite un bon anniversaire pour Samedi, au fait, père aussi, Harry a oublié »_

On n'avait pas trente-sept ans chaque année, et Mrs Watson semblait trouver une certaine affliction à déjà considérer l'encore relativement jeune homme comme son propre enfant, car le consultant lui avait fait une forte impression, et avant même qu'il ait envisagé de faire sa demande à John, elle s'était empressée d'appeler toutes ses amies (qui vivaient dans le même quartier) pour les inviter prendre le thé et leur annoncer la nouvelle. Autant dire que les deux amants, pour qui à l'époque l'idée de poursuivre leur chemin ensemble n'avait pas encore germé dans leurs esprits, furent des plus surpris lorsqu'une horde de dames d'un âge certain, ayant toutes probablement participé d'une façon ou d'une autre à ce fameux D-Day dont on parlait tant ces derniers jours, vînt les accoster en gloussant de façon plus que perturbante.


	82. Un vétéran

_« Merde ! Jim la valise, ne la vides pas on repart ! »_

Fouillant curieusement dans les différentes photographies glissées dans son portefeuille, John avait hurlé de frayeur en se souvenant avec horreur à quelle date ils étaient déjà. Il ordonna à son compagnon de leur faire dépêcher un véhicule, un pédalo s'il le fallait, car l'heure du départ sonnait de nouveau dans l'appartement de Salem Road. Ils débarquèrent le six Juin eux-aussi, aux premières lueurs de cette journée nouvelle brodée du passé dans lequel elle semblait s'embourber, tout comme les deux compagnons dans la douche de l'hôtel contacté depuis l'aérodrome.

_« Non arrêtes on va finir en retard pour de bon à la cérémonie... »_

Rejoint malgré les quelques protestations de la part du blondinet, grand-père se retournant probablement dans sa tombe, bien qu'enseveli en plusieurs morceaux sous le sable froid et mouillé de Sword Beach alors que son petit-fils qu'il n'avait de ce fait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître, vingt-sept ans séparant la date de décès et d'éclosion de Watson (bien qu'il n'eût réellement percé la coque de son monde enfantin que des années après la plupart des enfants de son âge, pour mieux se confronter à la dure réalité de la société dans laquelle il se trouvait), était agenouillé devant son partenaire, s'exécutant.

_« Aïe attention »_

Il avait hésité à le mordre, mais avait compris que les conséquences seraient bien pires que la raison qui l'avait poussé à signaler le souci. Il n'avait jamais aimé lorsque Harriet, enfant, lui tirait ses boucles blondes, et il aimait encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de son amant qui lui tirait ses mèches grisonnantes, aussi excité l'autre pouvait-il être, le premier ne supportait pas. Avec le temps il commencerait à lui mettre une petite gifle, mais pour l'instant il n'était pas assez en confiance et suffisamment dominant à ses heures perdues pour en prendre la liberté, ou même en avoir le courage, car la chose pouvait être sujette à réprimandes.

_« Shhhhh, regardes c'est le prince, on aurait dû prendre des petits drapeaux à agiter... »_

Cela aurait été d'ailleurs quelque peu comique, de voir un quadragénaire au bras d'un personnage tiré à quatre épingles, pointant respectueusement du doigt un héritier de la couronne qui ne s'assiérait sensiblement jamais sur le trône au vu de la façon dont les choses étaient à ce jour, qui en plus avait revêtu pour l'occasion son uniforme de cérémonie, qui lui avait valu de devoir rabaisser son pantalon et déposer son couvre-chef ridiculement érotique (aux seuls yeux du consultant) et se pencher au-dessus des oreillers pour la seconde fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, c'était à dire moins de sept heures. Et maintenant ils étaient là, à chercher une place dans les sièges occupés, mais son magicien de jules avait encore fait des miracles, ses affaires aussi, visiblement, la place située au second rang, derrière un certain homme répondant à Влади́мир Влади́мирович Пу́тин et qui semblait avoir défrayé la chronique récemment par sa politique et ses façons diplomatiques, n'hésitant pas à sponsoriser les partis extrémistes européens.

* * *

Bonsoir **Tupol**! Voici donc les réponses à tes reviews ;) J'aime beaucoup la lingerie pour homme, je trouve que, en ne mettant tout de même pas n'importe quoi sur le dos du personnage, en le féminisant un peu, il peut être très sensualisé. Reviews à trou parce que tu omettais de mettre certains mots dans tes derniers commentaires. John a un travail, il ne peux pas être tout le temps en vacances, et il pose seulement quelques jours de congés par an, c'est pour ça qu'il doit rentrer! Dans mon imagination, Jim est la personne différente d'une famille totalement banale, parce que ce sont dans les quartiers banaux de familles banales que l'on trouve les plus dangereux parfois. Ils sont triplets, avec Tommy et Jones, ils sont très soudés, alors il passent beaucoup de leur temps ensemble. Je réfléchirai au John/Sebastian pendant la semaine prochaine, avant les révisions du bac ;) Kittens.


	83. Un cadeau d'anniversaire

_« Moi aussi j'en veux un »_

Bien, au chaud, calmes maintenant après cette sieste du milieu d'après-midi bien méritée due aux verres d'alcool que chacun d'eux avait pris, éprouvant le fort besoin d'aller au moins somnoler deux à trois heures pour ne pas s'endormir comme deux masses sur le canapé de cuir qui leur collerait à la peau, ils venaient juste de se stimuler l'un l'autre sans pour autant être assez habile pour décider de quand ils se laisseraient rendre les armes et déclarer forfait. Et maintenant, la discussion était revenue à leur sujet de prédilection maintenant que Watson avait en effet eu ses premières bouffées de chaleur dues au changements hormonaux radicaux, Müller avait fait son travail.

_« Oui, d'abord on se marie, mais cesses de dire que ce serait un bâtard Jim... »_

Presque par principe, ne souhaitant pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, et puis ce n'était pas seulement dans leur intérêt, mais aussi pour celui de la progéniture à venir (un jour), elle bénéficierait du double nom de famille, au lieu de seulement celui du père numéro un, même si le second paternel allait reconnaître l'enfant aussitôt après sa naissance, et cela ravirait les parents respectifs de chacun des membres de cette relation si étrange. L'échange mena les deux personnes plus loin dans leur raisonnement, ponctué de sourires et d'affections.

_« Comment ça ? Ce soir ? Mais on n'a appelé personne, personne ne sera au courant !... Tu plaisantes Jim, c'est ça ? Tu plaisantes juste ? »_

Sensiblement, non. Notre blondinet resta bête quelques instants, ne parvenant toujours pas à accepter l'évidence même : il aurait vraiment dû acheter ce fichu costume en avance, car il serait obligé de se rendre à la cérémonie en revêtant son habit militaire, et devrait se débattre contre les démangeaisons du tissu pour la seconde fois de la semaine, en seulement deux jours. Donc il fallait également admettre que, même s'ils s'étaient plutôt imaginés se laisser plus de temps afin de préparer quelque chose dans un kitsch certain, l'impatience de son puéril fiancé aura précipité les événements pour finalement laisser cette fête se passer rapidement, presque sur un coup de tête. Tant pis, ils reprononceraient leurs vœux plus tard.

_« Je... Euh... D'accord... Ha, bon bah... Je vais appeler nos parents et tu appelles la mairie... »_

Attrapant sa robe de chambre, ainsi que son smartphone, notre protagoniste composa le numéro de ses semblables qu'il connaissait par cœur tant il l'avait utilisé ces dernières années, lorsqu'il était seul dans sa studette. Mère fut choquée, il crût qu'elle avait fait sa fameuse crise cardiaque qu'elle redoutait à chaque nouvelle, père resta l'homme le plus effacé du monde, Madame portait la culotte. Il reconnût des cris lorsqu'il annonça la dépêche du jour, des cris d'hommes, de jeunes hommes, dont la tonalité ressemblait fortement à celle de James, puis vînt le moment où l'on demanda -juste pour vérifier- s'il s'agissait d'une blague, et l'on réserva enfin les prochains billets, c'était une habitude dans cette famille.


	84. Une lune de miel artisanale

_« Restes au lit j'arrive, je finis de me préparer ! »_

Encore quelques minutes, le temps de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, se remettant de toute l'excitation de la soirée, de sa mère fondant en pleurs aux côtés de sa consœur dans le camp en face, Harriet et le mini-bar, Sebastian puni au fond de la salle, sensiblement jaloux, mais néanmoins visiblement heureux au vu de l'expression que son regard laissait transparaître, et aussi le trio reformé, qui gloussait sur des blagues plus grasses qu'un saumon d'élevage lors de la période de pèche, et de reproduction. La soirée improvisée avait été épuisante pour tout le monde, et il fallait maintenant loger la famille. On avait réussi à dispatcher la famille de l'un sur Aldgate, du côté de Whitechapel, et celle de l'autre sur Merrow Street, sur la rive opposée.

_« Sois patient James, tu verras bien, et tu ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le temps de m'occuper de me procurer de quoi te plaire non-plus, alors ne te plains pas. »_

Voilà, il tirait la porte de la salle de bain, encore enveloppé de son déshabillé (grand dieu les choses qu'il acceptait de faire depuis qu'il côtoyait son partenaire, et étrangement ils omettaient tout deux de le mentionner lors de discussions échauffées avec les personnes du monde extérieur). Il fît un premier pas timide, cherchant vaguement (et vainement) à se cacher de son poing serrant les deux pans de satin, venant aussitôt s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas, n'osant prononcer mot pour l'instant, attendant comme à chaque autre fois le verdict.

_« Donc ? »_

Aucune parole n'émana de son nouvellement titré conjoint, jambes croisées, il se mordît l'intérieur de la joue, nerveux ? Il ne portait rien en dessous du nécessaire, cette fois, comme un retour aux sources, où ils le faisaient à même les meubles, sauf que pour l'occasion ils se contenteraient de la chaleur du lit conjugal, ils changeraient les draps, tant pis. John se laissa presser contre la couette qui lui tenait déjà trop chaud en plus de l'atmosphère régnant dans la large pièce. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, bombant le buste, il rougît, sensible, et tout du long de l'échange il demanda à ce que le rythme ralentisse, ne voulant pas que cette fois soit encore expédiée comme certaines autres, désirant profiter, ce genre de choses ne se produisait qu'une fois dans la vie d'une personne, si tout se passait comme prévu.

_« Mmm, alors comme ça on est mariés maintenant, hein ? »_

Il devrait s'y habituer maintenant, même si c'était étrange, bien qu'il n'ait aucunement renoncé à son nom de famille, il avait néanmoins accepté de le partager avec son amant, et inversement. Les noms en [B] seraient donc à exclure, pour le bien de la progéniture, afin d'éviter de tomber dans le grotesque et le vulgaire, voire tape-à-l'œil d'une certaine marque automobile. Ils finiraient par trouver leur arrangement, tout deux, et parviendraient à s'entendre sur deux ou trois propositions en temps voulu.


	85. Une petite piscine

_« Hmmm ça fait du bien... »_

Il y avait certains avantages à porter le nom de monsieur le criminel consultant : les portes vous étaient soudainement bien plus ouvertes qu'auparavant, dans n'importe quelle situation, tout le monde semblait vous connaître, et vous respecter, le « non » ne vous inquiétait plus, et se changeait sous présentation d'un papier sur lequel figurait votre nom d'époux en un sourire crispé et mille excuses. Oh il allait aimer les premiers temps de la vie d'homme marié, et supposément les mois qui suivraient le premier, en espérant atterrir comme par pur hasard dans un conte de fées afin de faire durer la relation jusqu'au prochain trophée marital.

_« Oh oui juste ici... »_

Watson se détendait, se relaxait, paisible à l'excès. Il soupirait de contentement, bénissant la technologie balnéaire, qu'il était bon de vivre au vingt-et-unième siècle, qu'il était bon de se faire masser par les différents jets du jacuzzi, nu car c'était plus amusant, et puis plus intimiste envers son conjoint. S'il avait été félin, il aurait ronronné, s'il avait été canin, il aurait remué la queue. Ah, qu'il était délicieux de goûter au luxe des pierres chaudes, des soins en profondeur, des massages délicats et d'un bain aux huiles. Ne pas avoir à se ruiner pour tout cela était en soi un luxe également, et notre blondinet s'en amusait avec joie. Et dire qu'il avait passé sa vie à ne faire que vivre comme tout le monde, morne, alors que maintenant il pouvait enfin se faire plaisir à sa guise.

_« Ouhouhouuuu c'est froid... ! »_

Frissonnant soudainement au contact de la pluie fraîche sur sa peau encore à trente-huit degrés, la contact exfoliant ses pores, il tressauta et tira son amant contre lui-même, comprenant qu'à défaut de l'aider à se réchauffer il lui tiendrait au moins compagnie le temps de digérer la douche froide. Il n'eût pas vraiment à lui forcer la main, car il s'était déjà vu recevoir des avances toute la journée, depuis le matin qu'il s'était levé, en passant par la pause déjeuner passée dans un petit restaurant indien au coin d'une rue proche de l'hôpital, à l'instant présent lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans les vestiaires, leur peau encore rouge d'avoir été nettoyée, apaisée, voire même purifiée.

_« James ce n'est pas comme si tu avais privatisé l'endroit, fermes au moins le rideau, je ne suis pas exhibitionniste comme toi... »_

Exhibitionniste comme lui, c'était vrai, il n'aimait pas se donner autant en spectacle, son corps était le sien et peu de personnes l'avait vu nu, autant dire qu'intégrer Sébastian certaines fois avait au début nécessité moult arguments pour convaincre notre protagoniste. Néanmoins, il ferma les yeux, bras passés autour d'une taille quelque peu moins ferme que lorsqu'il l'avait touchée la première fois, répondant sagement aux baisers, aux caresses et ne tarda plus à retenir ses premiers gémissements, leur vie sexuelle ne semblait pas sa tarir.


	86. Un temps libre

_« Tu rentres d'ici combien de temps ? -JW »_

De retour à la maison un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, pour une fois, il s'était calmement rasé, passée sa crème, celle pour le visage aussi, maintenant qu'il avait enfin jetées toutes ces lotions adoucissantes pour poils de moustache rebelles, le petit peigne aussi y était passé, ses ciseaux courbés également. Il avait cédé à ses amis, et Jim se ferait bien une raison, le changement c'était maintenant. Il avait redécouvert les sensations sous ses narines, il aurait un peu moins chaud cet été, les températures commençaient déjà à grimper en flèche, pour redescendre soudainement à cause de ces satanés courants d'Atlantique qui menait la vie dure à la pauvre Angleterre ces derniers temps.

_« Donc je ne t'attends pas ? -JW »_

Toute grande patience s'était-il vu doté passé un certain âge, elle n'était pas pour autant illimitée, et après un certain seuil, il lui devenait difficile de résister, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de gourmandises posées sur la table pour le narguer, alors qu'il avait décidé de ralentir au moins un peu sur le sucre et les quelques graisses qu'il prenait. Notre blondinet avait bien essayé d'appeler Sherlock, de l'inviter prendre le thé pour diminuer la tentation, et ainsi la quantité de mignardises qui lui feraient de l'œil, bien que le limier n'était pas particulièrement un homme d'appétit, mais c'était sans succès, les enquêtes, encore les enquêtes. Molly lui en avait touché deux mots.

_« Comment ça gourmand le thé ? Mon dieu tu me dégoûtes des fois, demande à Sebastian pour ce genre de choses, je ne suis pas ton plateau -JW »_

Non, se napper de crème pâtissière pour se voir ensuite le corps léché n'était pas dans ses plans, et définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il laisserait passer cette fois, il ne désirait pas coller, être gluant, tout sale, et encore moins gaspiller quelque chose de si bon. L'expérience à base de chantilly lui avait suffi une fois, et s'il s'était éventuellement dit que peut-être un jour il pourrait considérer le projet de recommencer, ce n'était pas le bon jour pour concrétiser le fantasme de son compagnon. Pourquoi pas du foie gras et du caviar tant qu'ils y étaient, son nombril lui servirait de verre à vin !

_« J'ai dit non, mais viens quand même, j'ai trouvé de quoi patienter, suis au lit -JW »_

Parfois ils s'envoyaient des mms, pour mieux faire passer le message, mais l'esprit tordu de Moriarty numéro un comprenait presque instantanément alors que notre brave protagoniste nécessitait parfois un peu plus de temps et d'indices pour se rendre à l'évidence de la perversité pourtant flagrante de son nouvellement nommé conjoint. Rapidement, et ce très étrangement alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il semblait ne pas pouvoir se dégager de temps pour venir prendre une tasse de thé et quelques pâtisseries, James arriva, et s'empressa de venir au secours de son comparse, lequel s'amusait de le voir dans tous ses états devant un jouet qu'il utilisait pourtant chaque jour depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient plus intimement.


	87. Un hôtel

_« Je déteste quand tu ne rentres pas et que tu ne m'en préviens même pas, le dîner a refroidi sur la table, ce sera tout mou réchauffé -JW »_

Tout mou, oui, tout mou. Tout mou comme John ces derniers temps. Tout mou comme leur train de vie qui était redevenu le même qu'avant la parenthèse dublinoise. Tout mou comme la crème fouettée préparée avec ardeur pour passer le temps en prenant son mal en patience à la maison. Et enfin tout mou comme maintenant le coussin dans lequel le nez de notre protagoniste était plongé, laissant les minutes filer, ignorant le nouveau messages quelques autres. Il estima l'avoir assez fait patienter, et lut. Il leva les yeux au plafond, une moue sur les lèvres, et soupira par la suite, répondant présentement.

_« Dors à l'hôtel tant que tu y es, au moins tu ne seras pas réveillé par mes 'jérémiades' parce que j'ai mal au dos à cause de tes foutues hormones -JW »_

Parfois il l'insupportait. Perfectionniste borné, adorant son métier plus que son partenaire qu'il semblait quelques autres fois prendre pour son animal de compagnie, qu'il était. Souvent, oui souvent, le geste avait été retenu, appréhendant avec un pré-sentiment des plus mauvais ce qui suivrait si jamais il ne se contenait pas plus. Oh, mais voir le minois du consultant orné de la fameuse trace rouge des dessins-animés était un doux rêve auquel notre bon médecin songeait encore durant ses heures perdues à somnoler. Oh oui, il rêvait de le gifler.

_« Très bien, passes une bonne nuit James ! -JW »_

Ironique, du moins, antiphrasique, il s'étala comme une étoile de mer sur le sable englouti, soupirant fortement, de mécontentement cette fois, bien que le blondinet douta que ce genre de petits organismes puisse soupirer, ou éprouver un quelconque mécontentement. Amusant, comme d'une journée à l'autre il pouvait passer de l'amour aveugle à la fâtigue la plus profonde de l'homme qui s'était autoproclamé celui de sa vie, quel égo, d'ailleurs, pouvait-il avoir pour s'être imaginé (à raison pourtant), constituer la majeure partie des jours que coulaient et coulerait J.W.M depuis ce qu'ils nommaient 'leur rencontre'.

_« C'est quelle adresse ? -JW »_

Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas se résigner à passer une autre nuit loin de la chaude étreinte de son amant, il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas non-plus trouver le sommeil sans cette présence bizarrement rassurante, car rien n'exprimait en Jim la figure paternelle qui avait su réconforter le gamin haut comme trois pommes lorsque après avoir mouillé ses draps suite à cet effroyable cauchemar ce même gamin haut comme trois pomme hurlait son horreur dans de silencieux sanglots, il ne le pouvait pas. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas, encore, se faire à l'idée qu'ils auraient passée une journée loin de tout érotisme et de toute sexualité réciproque, ça non-plus, il ne le pouvait pas.


	88. Une rétrospective

_« Combien tu dis ? Seulement ? »_

Huit mois, six jours, et quelques heures, voilà où ils en étaient à cet instant, alors qu'il leur avait semblé déjà avoir parcouru un chemin plus long, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient ponctuée leur trajet de pauses forcées, les obligeants à se lâcher la main quelques temps, difficilement. Oui en moins d'une année les deux agissaient comme s'ils avaient vécu l'équivalent de trois vies de mariage, agglutiné l'un sur l'autre de façon plus que constante, bien que cette manière d'être ne dérangeait le premier que rarement, et le second aucunement, chacun se doutant à l'époque que dès lors qu'ils auraient officialisé entre eux que les choses seraient 'à la vie, à la mort', eh bien ils devraient justement se supporter jusqu'à ce que l'un assassine l'autre pour avoir enfin la paix.

_« Et on est déjà mariés ? »_

Fiancés pourtant quelques semaines plus tôt, mais, ils n'avaient même pas attendu le stade de deux ou trois saisons pour décider sur un coup de tête qu'il était temps de s'appartenir et de l'écrire sur ces papiers pour que la chose ne soit plus simplement une petite boutade en fin de soirée arrosée mais un argument lors de disputes, le 'j'étais bien au courant quand j'ai dit oui' avait déjà eue l'occasion de venir ponctuer les retrouvailles de la nuit précédente, sans pourtant une pointe de quelconque amertume, simplement un désespoir sensible quant au caractère parfois austère du consultant.

_« Bah on va encore attendre au moins quatre mois pour ton bébé hein, on ne veut pas tout faire trop vite non-plus James, non, non sinon on va s'ennuyer d'avoir déjà tout terminé. Quatre mois chéri, quatre mois, tu peux bien attendre quatre mois ? »_

Quatre mois seraient tout de même l'équivalent de la moitié du temps qu'ils avaient déjà passé ensemble, la moitié ! seulement... Et bien que W.M. appréhendait pour l'instant la vie d'homme marié, il savait que certains avantages (dont ceux auxquels il avait déjà pu goûter) lui feraient oublier le temps passant et une routine s'installant, bien qu'il se réjouisse d'avance de cette routine si spéciale qui lui permettrait de pouvoir se reposer, même s'il ne croyait pas tant à la routine dans une relation nymphomane avec enfant.

_« James il existe quelque chose de merveilleux qui s'appelle un 'préservatif', c'est justement utilisé pour prévenir les grossesses, donc tu vas investir tout de suite et aller nous en chercher une boîte à la pharmacie en bas ou bien il en reste dans le tiroir ? »_

Flemmard prévoyant, la chose était encore en trois boîtes de modèles différents dans les trois tiroirs de la table de chevet de M.W., qui avait également pris le soin d'acheter en plus d'autres lotions corporelles et jeux érotiques alors que W.M. lui avait déjà fait comprendre qu'il ne se prêterait pas à ces occupations là et que les choses du sexe étaient déjà trop extravagantes de la façon dont ils les exécutaient. Avait-il encore cédé ? Seul un entretien avec les lattes de leur lit, changées pourtant pour la troisième fois, aurait pu révéler à quel point il s'étaient appliqués à être bruyants, et testeurs.


	89. Un langage

_« James je suis encore au travail, j'ai beaucoup de patients à visiter... Non ne passes pas... Bon... Alors très rapidement hein ? Oui, oui, moi aussi, à tout à l'heure. »_

Oral, ils passaient leur temps à se parler, aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient, ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se raconter, les deux commères. Chaque discussion pouvait porter sur un sujet différent à chaque fois. Chaque instant de leur vie était ensuite relaté, commenté, à chaque fois. Elle n'était pas si palpitante, mais leur fournissait matière à bavarder des heures durant, passant parfois du coq, à l'âne. Pourtant, ils échangeaient tout, le moindre événement de la vie de l'un était ensuite narré à l'autre, échanger était passionnant, et puis cela évitait de s'ennuyer à la maison, les jeux de carte étaient toujours source de disputes indésirées, W.M. avait été contraint de se résigner et abandonner ses jeux au recyclage.

_« Oui j'arrive, je finis de m'occuper d'une patiente. -JW »_

Une brave jeune fille, dix ans tout au plus, son avant-bras fracturé suite à une chute en vélo, notre blondinet était de plâtre, il revêtît ses gants de latex, c'était une nouvelle boîte, d'une qualité un peu plus supérieur, beaucoup plus agréables à porter et se perçant moins facilement. Enfin, les messages, ces messages à la source de leur relation actuelle, ainsi ils n'avaient pas perdue l'habitude de prendre quelques secondes pour un texto entre deux consultations, mais quelques fois M.W. se voyait envoyé paître lorsqu'il se faisait trop insistant, le travail était un lieu où la vie de couple passait de côté, sauf lorsque Jim tentait de se faire à manger lui-même, là il lui fallait un coaching téléphonique, SOS cuisine.

_« Oh, eh bien... Merci, c'est très gentil »_

Visuel, le contact visuel, en constant lien avec la culture générale. Un superbe bouquet, encore, le troisième cette semaine, il n'auraient bientôt plus de place pour les mettre tous dans la maison, ils avaient déjà envahi les latrines. Le langage donc, celui des roses. La combinaison corail/pourpre/rouge était nouvelle, cela changeait de l'habituel rose, des trop belles orchidées, mais surtout était bien plus petit que les précédents. Budget manquant ? Non, probablement pas. Très certainement la compréhension qu'il fallait peut-être ralentir sur les cadeaux qui étaient tellement nombreux que notre blondinet ne pouvait tous les porter, les utiliser, ou même les manger (alors qu'il avait averti son compagnon qu'il lui fallait diminuer l'apport en sucre).

_« Je me demande quand même à quand les blanches »_

Les resplendissantes, les pures, celles qui signifierait qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette nouvelle ère maritale où l'amour n'était plus passion et où la sexualité devenait optionnelle. En fin de compte, John n'était plus si pressé que cela, et souhaitait simplement que les mains de son amant finissent de se promener le long de son corps, pour qu'ils puissent se soulager une énième fois, se jeter l'un sur l'autre sur le lit médical, en déchirer le papier et la mousse, retenir leurs soupirs, se griffer, se mordre, et surtout, au travers de la langue du toucher, s'exprimer une fois de plus à quel point le choix des roses corail était constamment justifié.

* * *

Bonsoir **Tupol**! Tout d'abord toutes me félicitations pour ton passage ;) Je passe en TL cette année. John _est_ le jouet! MW est Jim, Moriarty en premier, et WM est John, Watson en premier. Merci pour tes encouragements, bon stage! Kittens.


	90. Un client pénible

_« Chéri où vas-tu ? »_

Il sortait, encore, sans même prévenir. Ce que cela pouvait insupporter notre blondinet, il lui avait plusieurs fois faite la réflexion, une simple petite information en plus de ce fameux 'je sors' n'aurait jamais rien coûté à son amant, et pourtant aurait tant soulagé les nerfs sensibles de Watson. Il obtînt une bise à la commissure de ses lèvres, et comprît implicitement qu'il s'agissait encore d'un invité de marque qui ne tarderait pas à arriver à l'aéroport, et que ce soir John dormirait à Gayfere Street.

_« Mais nous partions juste pour aller chez mère ?... »_

Ah, les affaires qui reprenaient soudainement, prévenant rarement pour mieux déranger la vie plus ou moins de couple que le vétéran tentait de mettre en place, vainement. Un jour ou l'autre il finirait par accompagner son partenaire, et expliquer à sa façon qu'on ne pouvait pas décider, sous prétexte qu'on était riche et influent, de quand on avait rendez-vous avec celui que l'on payait pour s'assurer encore plus grande fortune, car même un homme qui vouait sa vie à ruiner celle des autres pour permettre une plus facile à une tierce personne pouvait avoir une vie personnelle et sociale, même si elle ne concernait qu'un seul être.

_« Mais Sebastian ce n'est pas toi... Mmmm, moi aussi, mais des fois je me demande bien comment je fais. »_

Il fut néanmoins bien aise que celui qu'il prenait encore parfois pour un hubot libéré, lorsqu'il se croyait en pleine science-fiction suédoise, sache conduire, car il n'avait pour l'instant toujours pas sauté le pas et décidé de se prendre en main et s'inscrire aux cours de cette fichue licence de conduite, bien qu'il redouta déjà le moment où son compagnon déciderait qu'il serait temps d'initier le héros de ce récit à la voiture réelle, et non plus à la seule théorie. Il voyait déjà l'accident arriver à des miles. Pourtant, avant de créer un accident, il faudrait déjà démarrer sans caler, et sortir du parking du supermarché pour s'insérer dans la circulation réelle.

_« Tenez, deux coussins pour vous, ils sont propres hein, j'ai changées les taies tout à l'heure, quand vous vous douchiez. Si vous avez faim le réfrigérateur et les placards à gâteaux sont dans la cuisine, et pour le thé c'est à la casserole et le filtre. Jim trouve que je ronfle un peu, les boules Quies sont dans la table de chevet si vous êtes aussi sensible que lui. »_

Il ne se passerait rien ce soir, il ne devait rien se passer, pas dans cette réalité-ci, dans une autre peut-être, dans un songe, à peine, persuadé que James pouvait lire ses pensées. En fait, bien entendu une fois rejoints, il se passa quelque chose, finalement, comme la conclusion de cette folle journée. Même Gayfere Street se retrouva empreint de cette sexualité à plusieurs, étrange, incompréhensible, simplement faite de passion et de besoins soudains, comme celle d'une bande de jeunes adultes perdus, s'adonnant aux choses du sexe lorsqu'ils ne savaient plus quoi se dire.


	91. Un remerciement mordu (Jim 3)

_« John »_

Il se rapprocha de lui encore un peu plus, sa main caressant du bout des doigts le ventre moins ferme que lorsqu'il avait commencé à fréquenter son propriétaire. Le Prince impérial (s'il ne se considérait pas encore comme un empereur) baisa l'épaule de son amant, la couvrant de mille baisers. Le jour tardait à se lever, le ciel couvert portait au travers des baies non-couvertes une certaine lumière grisâtre, la vie troquait ses nuances noires pour d'autres bleues, pastelles. Seuls quelques faibles rayons dessinaient les courbes des deux corps côtes-à-côtes, blottis dans la fraîcheur du petit matin. Il contempla son compagnon s'éveiller, lui attendait déjà depuis quelques minutes, que son John pouvait être exquis lorsqu'il ouvrait ses mirettes, encore tout embué, tellement adorable, chétif.

_« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Non ne dis pas ça, tu m'offres déjà assez sans t'en rendre compte : tu as accepté de venir emménager chez nous, tu as accepté de devenir mon petit mari, tu as accepté pour 'Bastian, tu as accepté pour le bébé, et tu as surtout accepté de me donner ma chance, tu ne crois pas que c'est assez ? »_

Jim détailla son expression du mieux qu'il le put malgré la faible clarté, son blondinet était vraiment une personne charmante, même embrumée par le sommeil. Il embrassa ses lèvres, calme, mielleux presque, ses mains placées sur le corps de son partenaire qu'il considérait comme sien, un à sa hanche, l'autre à sa nuque. Il continua de lui faire des éloges, encore et encore, à l'en faire rougir, à les faire rougir. Tous ces compliments dès le réveil étaient embarrassants, mais néanmoins bienvenus.

_« Et puis, tu as fait quelque chose d'assez incroyable : tu m'as un peu changé moi, tu m'as fait comprendre qu'être tout mou pouvait être bien aussi des fois (mais juste avec toi et ma famille hein) »_

De fil en aiguille, les mains se mirent en mouvement, les baisers s'approfondirent, les corps se frottèrent dans un sensuel ballet et les voix se turent peu à peu. Le premier des deux hommes déplaça ses lèvres, les pressant plus bas, plus longuement, les entrouvrant, léchant, mordant sans restriction, il savait que son partenaire se tordrait par la suite à chaque fois, griffant les omoplates de son compagnon, et ses cris étouffés s'amplifieraient enfin, comme une récompense à ses quelques efforts pour le combler à sa volonté. Son petit homme banal à lui était tellement sensible, les deux petites boules de chair de sa poitrine faiblement alanguie l'étaient tellement plus.

_« Calmes-toi, ne te retiens pas »_

Lui intima-t-il, murmurant ses mots sous le lobe de son oreille, son chaud souffle ponctuant sa phrase comme un point concluait une formule, accompagnant son discours par son impatiente verge, encapuchonnée et lubrifiée par les soins plus pudiques qu'avant du bon docteur, lequel se crispa bien malgré les indications, c'était devenu une habitude ces derniers temps, il leur faudrait travailler là-dessus, le stress ne serait pas une aide à l'action de ces fichues hormones, Wolff aurait du mal à se mettre en place si John ne parvenait pas à faire baisser sa tension, se maintenant presque constamment sous pression pour presque rien, il l'inscrirait à un cours de yoga.


	92. Une pause

_« James je ne serais pas loin, à peine cinq jours en plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais être séparé de moi longtemps, on sera dans la même ville, c'est juste qu'il faut que je me concentre maintenant, les examens commencent Mercredi, tu peux comprendre que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour être seul et me reposer, réviser »_

S'il semblait afficher un certain recul par rapport à son départ imminent, il n'en demeurait toujours que l'idée de s'en aller tout ce temps de son tendre amant était une chose qui lui était déplaisante. Il tenta de lui apporter l'argument d'une entracte dans leur quotidien, qui leur permettrait de mieux se retrouver par la suite, rappelant l'épisode dublinois et leur sexualité renouvelée, ou du moins rafraîchie à la suite de leur séparation si longue, mais James faisait la sourde oreille, ne souhaitant rien savoir de tout cela, enfant borné qu'il était parfois. Enfin, John ré-expliqua la raison de son absence de Salem Road.

_« Tu sais tout autant que moi que je ne peux pas le faire ici, rien que le fait d'être dans la même maison que toi me distrait, ce n'est pas ta faute »_

Il lui faudrait maintenant travailler, réviser, et ce sans relâche, dans le but de réussir cette session avec la meilleure mention possible, même s'il était peut-être un peu tard pour se mettre en activité, bien que seuls ceux n'ayant rien fait de cette année étaient ceux à se faire du souci quant à leur réussite. En fait, même si notre blondinet n'avait besoin que de survoler ses fiches, ses papiers, sa documentation et ses cours, il le lui fallait faire à tête reposée, et ne pas avoir à s'occuper d'une autre personne à la maison aiderait grandement à cela, car la tâche nécessitait tout de même une concentration certaine pour compléter les connaissances déjà acquises.

_« Mon Jim je suis désolé, mais c'est mieux comme ça, je t'appellerais tous les matins, tous les midis, et tous les soirs si tu veux, mais je ne peux pas rester à la maison, ces examens sont très importants »_

Il reposa sa sacoche sur la table de la salle à manger, et porta ses mains au corps de son récemment nommé époux, l'une à sa taille, l'autre à sa joue, faisant la moue. Il souhaitait si fort que ce dernier puisse comprendre, qu'il puisse voir que tout n'était pas gratuit sur présentation de sa carte d'identité, et que de toutes façons, que le bon docteur tenait à ce que l'obtention de son diplôme soit due à ses efforts de toute l'année, et qu'il s'était donné suffisamment de mal à ce que cela se concrétise pour, deux jours avant le début des réjouissances, finalement tout abandonner et préférer se divertir à mettre un maximum de chances de son côté.

_« Voilà, sois gentil avec Sébastian pendant mon absence, et j'ai acheté de quoi remplir assez le réfrigérateur, donc tu lui demanderas de te faire la cuisine, je ne veux surtout pas que tu te négliges, si tu as perdu le moindre kilogramme je t'engraisse tout le mois ! Laisses-moi y aller maintenant, Jim-chéri, je dois encore ranger un peu le studio et m'installer. Ne sois pas grognon. Oui, allez, moi aussi. »_

Et pourtant, il ne lui fut possible de s'en aller qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque le besoin de reprendre une importante quantité d'air frais aux deux hommes se fît ressentir. Il se fît embrasser, et embrassa en retour une dernière fois, montant dans un taxi assez rapidement pour que le consultant ne se retourne pas pour venir le tirer jusqu'à l'intérieur du duplex une nouvelle fois, la chose était déjà arrivée ce matin, et ils avaient pour le moment assez passé de temps entre la veille au soir et le jour présent sous les couvertures pour compenser les quatre ou cinq jours à venir. C'était surprenant, la façon dont le plus dangereux des deux s'était tant attaché à son compagnon, à tel point qu'il était revenu traumatisé d'un tel éloignement après l'épisode familial de Dublin.

* * *

Bonsoir, tout comme John (et comme beaucoup d'autres, probablement certains de vous, très chers lecteurs) je vais avoir les examens du BAC, les miens sont Mercredi et Vendredi, je vous souhaite donc une agréable semaine et vous retrouverais Samedi. Merci de votre compréhension, et merde à ceux qui ont commencé ou pas encore leurs sessions. Kittens.


	93. Une célébration

_« C'est moi je suis rentr... é... ? »_

Comme avec un air de déjà-vu, il posait à peine ses affaires dans l'entrée que son compagnon se jetait à son cou, verre à la main. Un contrat avait-il abouti lors de l'absence de John ? Visiblement quelque chose mettait James en grande joie ce soir, quelque chose d'assez énorme pour en organiser une fête à la maison.

_« Chéri qui sont tous ces gens ? »_

Car ils n'étaient visiblement pas assez richement vêtus pour être ces actionnaires qui permettait au consultant d'organiser quelque chose de cette taille, ils auraient d'ailleurs très probablement des nouvelles de leurs chers voisins le matin suivant. Watson fronça les sourcils : même les voisins avaient étés conviés... quelque chose se tramait dans son dos et il n'appréciait pour l'instant pas vraiment ce 'quelque chose'. Ils s'étaient quittés dans une scène tellement mièvre que Jim en avait les larmes aux yeux et maintenant il sautillait comme un enfant, un enfant avec un verre à cocktail dans la main, revêtu d'un costume, certes, mais d'un costume qu'un enfant ne voyait que lorsqu'il allait au cinéma pour retrouver un autre James, dont l'hétérosexualité suintait de l'écran pour inonder les spectateurs.

_« Comment ça c'est pour moi ? S-Si ça me plaît, c'est juste... Bruyant... Mais c'est bien hein...! »_

Bruyant, oui bruyant, c'était le terme, les fenêtres n'en cessaient par ailleurs de vibrer, le sol aussi, il faudrait régler la basse. Mais la dernière chose à laquelle notre blondinet s'était attendu de ce début de soirée, qui pourtant commençait déjà à empiéter sur la nuit, fut bien que l'on donne l'ordre de couper le son en un instant pour que tout le monde s'en aille. Cela l'embarrassa beaucoup, et il se dît qu'il fallait peut-être faire quelque chose pour y remédier, car sensiblement tout ceci était une espèce de cadeau pour lui, et qu'il venait juste de le refuser.

_« Non non en fait c'est bon, c'était mieux avant ! »_

Il porta son regard en détresse à Sébastian, qui se hâta de rallumer la machine infernale. Le gentil blogueur prît un verre pour faire bonne figure, pour montrer qu'il souhaitait lui-même y mettre un peu du sien, mais ne porta pas l'alcool à ses lèvres, gardant en mémoire que boire n'était pas une bonne chose pour favoriser son traitement. Par la suite, notre très cher W.M. indiqua qu'il montait simplement déposer son sac dans la chambre, alors qu'il prît une douche et se rasa, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de redescendre. Il se mît promptement au lit, loin d'être seul pour la nuit de retrouvailles.

* * *

Bonne fête de la musique! Kittens.


	94. Une rue

_« Tiens, on dirait bien que c'est l'Algérie qui a gagné ce soir »_

Commenta notre blondinet, alors qu'une horde de voitures klaxonnant toutes les unes plus fortement que les autres se précipitait dans l'avenue, suivie d'une autre, une musique d'orient émanant des fenêtres délibérément laissées ouvertes par les jeunes, les plus âgés, et les enfant, toutes têtes dehors, scandant leur joie comme s'il avaient appris une naissance de plus dans la famille, un cousin, une sœur. Tous chantaient, parlaient dans leur langue natale pour laquelle ils s'étaient fut un temps battus, agitant les drapeaux qui semblaient être aussi vieux que John. Oui, ils avaient l'air heureux, et leur plaisir irradiait jusque dans les passants eux-mêmes le sourire au lèvre de les voir tous si fiers de leur mère-patrie.

_« Ils font un sacré barouf quand même, ça doit déranger les gens qui habitent ici... »_

Ces pauvres habitants, auxquels on ne pensait pas assez souvent. Ceux qui vivaient le long de l'avenue, dans les appartements, les maisons individuelles. Ceux qui s'étaient déjà endormis à cette heure, car au lendemain ils devraient retourner pointer, retrouvant leur train-train quotidien du métro-boulot-dodo, Watson aussi d'ailleurs, mais ce soir il avait estimé qu'il pouvait bien se sentir un peu plus faible et endormi un Lundi, il fallait en profiter, Jim avait lui-même proposé de sortir se promener en cette magnifique soirée. Il lui avait de plus déployé le grand jeu, avec un dîner intimiste sur la Tamise, profitant de la vue du ciel ce soir dégagé, depuis l'endroit privatisé.

_« Tu pourras toujours le regarder en replay ? »_

Ah, le replay ! Quelle merveilleuse invention, grâce à laquelle notre bon docteur pouvait suivre chaque jour son feuilleton, et rattraper ses épisodes en retard dus à des horaires de travail différents chaque jour ces dernières semaines. Une jeune fille hurla, comme un cri de guerre, son bonheur infini, sa voix stridente resta en mémoire de W.M. quelques instants tant l'émotion qu'elle avait laissée passer l'avait transpercé. Il n'avait pas vue la jeune femme, mais s'était imaginé son visage, sa carrure aussi, au simple son de sa voix. Qu'il avait trouvée la machine humaine magnifique en cet instant là.

_« Mais tu ne vas pas le regarder ce soir quand même ? Ah non celui-là aussi tu le verras demain en replay, non non, ce soir ce ne sont que toi et moi, eh bien tu demanderas à 'Bastian qu'il te le raconte et puis voilà ! »_

Parfois, James rappelait à son mari son petit cousin littéralement germain, véritable passionné de football depuis sa plus tendre enfance (un peu, en outre, conditionné pour). Ce petit cousin, donc, ne ratait jamais un seul de ces matchs, et quand sa mère lui ordonnait de son ton ferme mais dénué de toute menace tant il avait perdu en prestance devant ses enfants rois d'aller se coucher sur le champ, c'était contrarié qu'il montait au lit, et boudait toute la soirée. Fort heureusement, le vétéran, à l'instar d'une mère pour son fils, savait utiliser certains de ses arguments qui rendaient instantanément une humeur plus agréable au consultant, qu'il se soit agi de sexe, ou de marchandage, lequel menait souvent au sexe.


	95. Un élève

_« J'y serais, ne t'en fais pas -JWM »_

Ils avaient rendez-vous, ce midi encore, et se retrouveraient dans une petite adresse non-loin de l'hôpital au cas où une urgence se déclarait. Ce serait indien donc, Watson chérissait cette culture gastronomique, et encore plus les généreuses portions de ce petit restaurant tapi au fond d'une rue, à l'angle, où une certaine atmosphère rendait les choses encore plus intimistes, plus chaleureuses et plus agréables. Il choisissait d'ailleurs chaque fois le même repas, et n'avait plus besoin de préciser ce qu'il désirait déjeuner tant le personnel était habitué à le voir au moins trois ou quatre fois par semaine, lorsqu'il ne mangeait pas ailleurs avec un ou une collègue, ou Jim, ou Sébastian, voire même Sherlock parfois, lorsqu'il était d'humeur à sortir.

_« Oui oui -JWM »_

Être à l'heure, il savait le faire, il en était capable, il était un adulte responsable après tout, et peu de choses dans ce bas monde pouvait le distraire à l'en faire se retarder pour une occasion quelconque, quelle soit d'ordre familial, professionnelle, ou même simplement personnelle, comme une rencontre avec un auteur dans une librairie, ou une bibliothèque (il se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait eue la chance, alors âgé de seulement sept ou neuf ans, de pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec son auteur de comics favori, accompagné de sa douce mère, déguisé en Captain America d'un costume qu'il avait lui-même confectionné, aidé des soins des deux femmes de son environnement le plus proche).

_« Si tu veux -JWM »_

Encore des fleurs, ou des biscuits, peut-être même une nouvelle cravate, voire des boutons de manchettes. Il était couvert de cadeaux, beaucoup trop même, il l'avait déjà précisé : parfois c'était embarrassant, de recevoir sans pouvoir vraiment donner en retour, car il pensait bien que les seuls présents qu'il pouvait remettre à son compagnon étaient matérielles et hors-budget pour son pauvre porte-monnaie. Mais M.W. ne voulait rien entendre, et se contentait de lui répéter que ça lui faisait plaisir, que c'était son petit plaisir à lui que de lui montrer de cette façon qu'il tenait à lui, en l'entretenant, en quelques sortes.

_« Désolé du retard James, j'ai eu un contretemps, je sais je sais, c'est bon ce ne sont que cinq minutes, tu ne vas pas me faire une crise pour cinq minutes, si ? Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu as réservé ? Écoutes, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. »_

Oh il le paya, une fois rentré à la maison, exténué par sa journée de reprise, écroulé sur une chaise de la salle à manger, n'ayant même pas encore pris la peine de retirer ni son manteau, ni ses chaussures, et encore moins celle de défaire son sac des affaires avec lesquelles il l'avait rempli tout au long du jour. Il le paya, par la suite, endormi profondément, en se voyant forcé à l'éveil sans prévenir, le troublant au cours d'un de ces doux rêves que l'on souhaiterait prolonger le matin en conservant les yeux fermés et imaginant la suite, secoué brutalement, plus brutalement que les fois où ce genre de chose arrivait. Il grogna, passa une main sur son visage et tenta de repousser la personne qui s'activait d'un pied hagard. Enfer et damnation, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son comparse choisisse d'embrigader Moran lorsqu'il décidait de ne pas laisser pauvre Watson se reposer lorsque lui-même n'avait passée sa journée qu'à remplir des formulaires. Et surtout, pourquoi fallait-il que Moran ait le rôle de celui qui observe sagement pendant que le professeur donnait ses leçons. Il ne le ménagea pas, et le repoussa sèchement, avant de se coucher sur le flanc et replonger dans un doux sommeil.


	96. Une inversion

_« Mmmm où vas-tu...? »_

Grogna-t-il quelque peu, émergeant à peine de son second sommeil de la nuit. Il devait être tôt, aucun des réveils n'avait encore sonné, et l'horloge humaine que pouvait être notre protagoniste était encore trop sereine pour s'être éveillée en avance, chose qui arrivait parfois, lorsqu'il était l'objet d'une poussée d'hormones, et généralement, cela le mettait d'humeur terrible du reste de la journée, au grand damne de ses collègues et de la patience qui lui était pourtant requise concernant certains de ses patients les plus pénibles, sans compter l'excitation permanente de son récemment nommé conjoint.

_« Hmm mf... à tout à l'heure... »_

Watson se tourna sur le ventre, grognant, et conserva ses yeux fermés, afin de se permettre de se rendormir pour au moins cinq à dix minutes, ensuite, il se demanderait trop pourquoi son partenaire était debout à une heure si avancée de la matinée pour pouvoir rester à somnoler au lit. C'est, en outre, ce qui arriva Et, presque tourmenté par l'interrogation persistante, il s'assît au milieu du lit (mais tout de même plutôt du côté de sa place), émettant des hypothèses concernant la raison d'un lever si tôt. Les bruits qui émanaient d'en bas lui spolièrent le plaisir de se poser des questions. Il sourît, et ramena la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules, au chaud, il attendît.

_« Eh bien, eh bien, monsieur semble chercher à se faire pardonner on dirait... »_

Commenta John, amusé de cela. Et en plus, pour une fois, cela lui évitait de se charger du rituel matinal lui-même, à son grand bonheur. Il fallait dire que le consultant semblait avoir réellement pris ses habitudes ces derniers temps, et les choses de ce genre, lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas exécutées dû à une raison quelconque, paraissait être une faute grave, et sujette à réprimandes, ou commentaires désagréables. Quel enfoiré pouvait Moriarty être parfois, bien que l'image qu'il renvoyait lorsqu'on ne vivait pas à ses côtés était proche, mais tout de même différente de celle qu'il donnait concrètement lorsque l'on avait apprit à partager son quotidien. Un acteur, c'était un acteur, un bel acteur. Mais un gentil acteur, bien plus souvent qu'il n'était néfaste aux autres.

_« Merci, Jim »_

Aucun surnom kitsch pour lui ce matin, bien qu'on lui en donna plusieurs, tous plus mielleux les uns que les autres, plus sucrés que le thé de M. John Hamish Watson Sr. Lui-même (le père de notre personnage était un homme doué de maintes qualités, mais ne savait pas doser ni les feuilles, ni le lait, ni le sucre, à l'instar de la première femme de la vie de notre blondinet, après sa sœur). Il repoussa également ses avances, ne le gratifiant que d'une brève bise du bout des lèvres, il ne souhaitait pas que les excuses soient considérées comme acceptées si rapidement, il désirait se faire attendre, au moins aujourd'hui, et profiter des bons (trop rares) soins que le plus jeune offrait à son compagnon de route.


	97. Un homme rapide

_« Ah bon dieu... »_

Les deux soupirèrent, se collants encore l'un contre l'autre dans les draps à peu près dans le même état que leurs cheveux : se remettant des activités des trente dernières minutes. Trente, oui, Jim n'était pas vraiment dans la durée, la performance restait courte, mais comme les blagues, les choses les plus courtes étaient souvent les meilleures, et notre blondinet ne troquerait jamais sa demie heure contre les une ou deux heures que Sébastian lui avait promises lors de sa garde rapprochée un soir où le consultant était parti seul en mission. Non, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas regretté d'avoir refusé les avances de l'armoire à glace, jamais, mais ne les avait certainement pas mentionnées à Moriarty, tenant tout de même à ce que ce pauvre ancien collègue, du moins camarade, conserve son emploi et son poste actuel.

_« Attends non tu me tiens chaud là... Non non... Non on ne recommence pas... »_

Bon, trente minutes, mais qui étaient relançables aussitôt, bien que cette faculté ait toujours grandement impressionné notre John qui en était -comme beaucoup et la plupart des autres hommes- incapable, une fois rassasié il lui fallait attendre un minimum de deux heures pour être en mesure de recommencer et mener la chose à son terme, généralement conclue par cette traînée blanchâtre qui M.W. Étalait partout par la suite tant il trouvait cela amusant et excitant (Watson en pensait la plupart du temps tout l'opposé mais laissa passer pour ne pas se prendre le bec après l'acte).

_« Allez, douche puis je file, Sherlock a une nouvelle enquête et il m'a demandé de venir »_

Il avait reçu l'appel dans la matinée, et avait indiqué qu'il serait sur la scène de crime sur les coups de quatorze heures, le temps de déjeuner et s'occuper de quelques formulaires concernant le 'grand projet' du jeune couple inhabituel. Ils avaient de plus téléphoné chez l'andrologue et convenu d'un prochain rendez-vous dès la semaine suivante. Notre protagoniste se leva donc, repoussa James une seconde fois, et partît s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, où il lava son corps de tous les liquides qu'il avait pu sécréter, et qu'il détestait, aussi naturels étaient-ils pourtant.

_« J'arrive d'ici 20m -JWM »_

Il devait peut-être sembler dérangeant au limier de voir que la signature numérique de son meilleur ami retrouvé avait été modifiée pour ajouter l'initiale de son rival, maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'un rival et non-plus d'un simple opposant coriace. John avait d'ailleurs hésité à la changer simplement pour ce point, mais s'était laissé persuader que Holmes n'y trouverait rien à redire, bien qu'il comprît par la suite qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle façon pour le criminel d'asseoir son pouvoir sur le quotidien du bon blogueur.


	98. Un rire

_« Aaaah et- et quand il lui dit '_Sir... la jeune dame est parti depuis cinq bonnes minutes._' __! »_

Il éclata de rire, claquant dans ses mains en plissant les paupières sous l'émotion alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Il prît sa serviette de table, et s'essuya les coins internes et externes de ses mirettes, le visage crispé. Il porta ses mains à son ventre, riant de plus belle à la relance de Moran, suggérant que le personnage dont il était question dans l'histoire était son propre patron, et cette jeune fille notre pauvre John qui n'en pouvait plus, ses joues tout aussi douloureuses que ses abdominaux. Après six bonnes minutes de ne cesser de s'esclaffer aux ajouts à la blague initiale de chacun des membres de l'attablé.

« Et- Et- Et là- et là il lui dit : 'Je sais, maman me l'a déjà dit!_' !_ »

L'ambiance était bon-enfant, chacun y mettait de sa petite blagounette grasse, les assiettes étaient encore pleines, le fromage coulait du pain d'épice. Le sexe était la risée des histoires et anecdotes racontées sans grande pudeur, après tout ils étaient tous en comité réduit, et le limier semblait ne pas vraiment s'ennuyer, au contraire, il observait, Watson l'avait constaté. Cela lui faisait plaisir, infiniment, qu'il ait accepté de venir malgré l'invitation un peu tardive. Sherlock semblait tout de même se gausser des quelques souvenirs comiques qui se mêlaient aux sottises et autres hâbleries de leur savoir inutile social. Néanmoins, par politesse pour son invité respectif, aucun des deux membres du couple improbable ne montrait la moindre marque d'affection particulière lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ce n'aurait pas été correct.

_« James non, arrêtes »_

Murmura le plus âgé de tous, acculé contre le meuble de la cuisine. La glace allait refroidir, Holmes se doutait probablement déjà de ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce d'à côté. Le bon docteur grogna faiblement, refusant à se soumettre tout de suite. Il tenta de raisonner son amant une nouvelle fois, brièvement, pour enfin soupirer. Au moins il auraient de nouvelles choses à raconter une autre fois, après tout, même si parler du fait que Hamish se soumettait si facilement alors que son meilleur ami et invité était en train d'attendre le dessert tant promis.

_« Aïe non arrêtes, aha, arrêtes, t'es bête... Shh, tais-toi au moins... Pff... Laisses-la un peu se reposer des fois, ta fritte là... Hinhin »_

Il croisa les jambes, assis sur le rebord du l'îlot de cuisine, rejetant la tête en arrière, yeux fermés en anticipant les prochaines minutes. Elles seraient intense, car il fallait boucler l'affaire en moins de dix minutes, avant que les deux convives commencent à se prendre le bec, ou se jettent l'un sur l'autre, la chose était à voir, bien que John n'était pas un fervant partisan de ces théories comme quoi au sein d'un même groupe d'amis deux inconnus avaient tendance à s'éprendre l'un de l'autre lorsque les membres fondateurs ou du moins ceux qui rejoignaient les deux bords n'étaient pas là. Les souris ne dansaient pas toujours, bien que la personnalité du colonel aurait potentiellement pu aller de paire à celle du fin limier, s'il avait su saisir la notion de 'sentiment réciproque inspiré'.


	99. Un lave-vaisselle (Jim 4)

_« John ? John où es-tu ? Ah John ! John tu n'aurais pas vu ma chemise grise ? Comment ça laquelle ? La grise ! Non non pas celle-là, l'autre, oui, oui enfin c'est un genre de gris... Plus ou moins... Ne me contredis pas, tu sais que je déteste ça ! »_

Ah, qu'il pouvait être désagréable lorsqu'il cherchait la petite bête et jouait sur les mots, et plus particulièrement avec la parfois trop mince et fragile patience de James, qui n'était pas d'humeur à débattre de laquelle de ses camisoles il parlait, au plus vite elle serait enfilée, au plus vite il serait sorti chercher cette fichue baguette de pain que son compagnon appréciait en ce moment -maudites hormones- et au plus vite il pourrait de nouveau se détendre dans des vêtements plus agréables à porter que du simple coton.

_« Mais... Tu ne portes rien en dessous ? Comment ça 'bah oui', tu remarqueras qu'il n'y a que toi qui te balades nu sous ta robe de chambre ici. »_

Petit exhibitionniste qu'il le considérait parfois, à se balader nu au sortir de la douche, du lit, ou encore de toute autre pièce où il s'était dévêtu, se fichant bien que les rideaux soient encore partiellement ouverts et que la nuit était déjà tombée, portant toute l'attention d'un passant A vers une source de lumière B où il pouvait observer Watson C se promener dans une pièce D, où généralement l'irlandais se trouvait également pour honorer dignement -ou pas tellement parfois- le corps qui restait à ses yeux toujours aussi attirant malgré le temps qui passait, les changements déjà opérés par le traitement, et les restes des jours anciens de son petit mari qui pourtant s'occupait toujours aussi bien de lui, chaque jour, sans jamais vraiment rien demander d'autre que de l'affection et une vie plus douce que celle qu'il avait jusqu'alors connu.

_« Hmhm j'aime bien... Hmmhmm... C'est pas mal... Pas mal du tout même... Laisses-moi toucher attends... Chéri cesses de soupirer, tu finiras de débarrasser ça plus tard, tu n'avais qu'à pas te pencher comme ça. »_

Ce n'était pas lui qui ne pensait qu'à cela, mais bien W.M. qui passait son temps à lui montrer des angles plutôt exotiques de son anatomie, se mettant lui-même dans certaines situations parfois osées par la posture adoptée. Qui dormait sur le flanc, croupe face à son partenaire, simplement par confort et sans la moindre volonté de véhiculer des images suggestives du bas de son dos et de sa cambrure pourtant inforcée lors du sommeil profond qui s'emparait tôt dans la nuit le blondinet épuisé de ses longues journées de labeur, qui le faisait ? Personne, selon l'avis de notre personnage, qui n'hésitait pas à tâter celui qu'il considérait comme acquis.

_« Shhh j'en ai pas pour longtemps... Mmf. Oui oui shh, je vais chercher le pain après... Tais-toi John. »_

Un, deux, trois, quatre, il s'agissait d'une musique tribale, cinq, six, sept, huit, d'un rythme qui ne faiblissait pas, neuf, il se renforçait, dix, on le maintenait. Chaque jour depuis sept mois, chaque jour depuis qu'ils étaient passé de 'flirt' à 'relation d'hommes-glus', chaque jour depuis qu'ils avaient décidé qu'ils avaient bien le droit à leur lot de folie eux-aussi, au moins une fois dans leur vie, et qu'ils pouvaient bien bâtir sur les ruines du passé macabre que les deux personnes avaient connu. Eux aussi, en dépit de ce que les autres pensaient, de ce à quoi la norme s'attendait de leur part, eux aussi, et s'il le fallait contre beaucoup d'autres, eux aussi avaient le droit de continuer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'un trépasse le premier.


	100. Un animal

_« Pas si brutalement tu vas le faire craquer après... Bon dieu encore... »_

Dos incurvé, cambré, coudes repliés sur les coussins malmenés par les secousses successives envoyées aux lattes, menton rentré contre sa poitrine, il rougissait de prendre tant de plaisir résidant dans l'acte exécuté de façon si rude ce matin là, alors que jour s'était levé depuis un certain nombre d'heures. Ils s'en fichaient : c'était Samedi, Watson avait tous ses week-ends de libres, seul le Dimanche était réservé à Holmes, lorsqu'il gardait son sabbat à son exclusif bon vouloir. Il valait mieux éviter que ce maudit préservatif ne se déchire, la fertilité de notre blondinet n'était pour l'instant que trop peu assurée pour lui garantir l'intégrité de sa santé personnelle après une éventuelle fécondation. Il ne fallait pas prendre ce genre de choses à la légère, même si la contrainte du latex leur posait parfois quelques soucis techniques.

_« On s'en fiche, changes-le alors, dépêches-toi !... Ahn... »_

Heureusement, la chose n'était pas arrivée à son terme lorsque l'enveloppe céda sous la cadence empressée des deux amants alors qu'ils s'occupaient de cette fameuse bête à deux dos dans sa version modernisée. Oh ils étaient atypiques, et l'on se serait probablement moqué de leurs manies charnelles tant on était peu habitué à observer un ancien moustachu cacher son visage dans une taie d'oreiller, du moins depuis les années deux-mille dix. Il somma son compagnon de se hâter, et ferma les yeux, encore surexcité de leur zouk endiablé. Il se força d'étouffer certains de ses bruits, les trouvant trop honteux pour ne pas s'en sentir mal à l'aise en y repensant un peu plus tard, une fois que la passion matinale serait retombée.

_« Oui... Oui... Mmm... »_

Parfois, il lui arrivait d'en pleurer, du moins d'en sentir ses pupilles lourdes de larmes, et il se cachait encore plus du regard de son époux lorsque la chose arrivait, suivie le plus souvent de son abandon le plus total à ce qui pouvait ressembler à un orgasme. Mais ce genre de situation ne se présentait pas si régulièrement que cela. Soit extrêmement tôt le matin, très tard le soir, en milieu de nuit, où pendant l'heure du thé. Néanmoins, il redoutait toujours qu'une personne quelconque l'entende, car, même si elle n'était qu'une parfaite inconnue, notre docteur n'aurait jamais plus pu croiser son regard sans se dire 'elle sait', fait pourtant improbable tant l'endroit était isolé. Il aurait pu s'y faire poignarder et hurler à la mort et les voisins d'en face n'auraient continué de se plaindre que des ondes de la chaîne Hi-fi qui faisaient trembler le sol.

_« Cent, on a déjà fait un peu plus de la moitié, cela devrait faire huit mois que nous sommes ensemble, plus que quatre et on pourra s'occuper de cette histoire de bébés... Moi aussi. Pour de vrai ? Et si on le faisait tous les deux cette fois, pour nos cent jours dans le même appartement sans devenir plus fous que ce que nous ne l'étions déjà »_

Cent jours, cent jours déjà, le temps était passé si vite. Cela ne faisait que quatre mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, un peu plus d'un trimestre et pourtant moins de deux, et ils avaient déjà tant fait. Ils s'étaient empressés, en quelques sortes, et avaient tout fait, ou presque sur des coups de tête : ils avaient emménagé ensemble, s'étaient fiancés, avaient commencées les démarches pour fonder leur propre famille insensée (en dépit de ce que d'autres avaient pu penser de leur façon de mener leur vie), et s'étaient mariés juste après. Il leur faudrait ralentir la cadence, peut-être partir à l'étranger une nouvelle fois. L'Été arrivait, ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser.

* * *

Bonsoir, je sais que ça fait un peu 'mainstream', mais je tenais à vous remercier de me suivre encore jusqu'ici, et je souhaitais vous confier que je me sentais moins seule dans mes kinks peut-être pas partagés de tous. Passez une bonne soirée, bonne centième nuit! kittens.

PS : Je m'occupe de relire les précédents chapitres, à compter du premier, et les corrige, merci d'avoir su faire abstraction de ces fautes choquantes dès le début.


	101. Un petit compagnon

Un petit compagnon

James Moriarty/John H. Watson

by Kittensandjamforhobbits

_« Comment ça tu n'aimes pas les chiens ? Pour de vrai ? Même les petits ? Pas de serpent, merci, aucun reptile, si tu en veux un tu n'as qu'à emménager avec Tommy »_

En effet ces Pogona vitticeps n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du Watson, et il en avait déjà eu assez de son expérience d'éveil subit en milieu de nuit causé par une sensation rugueuse et sèche dans son dos, qui lui avait valu de hurler à en réveiller en sursaut chaque membre du foyer qui l'adoptait pendant ces quelques jours. Jim avait d'ailleurs crut que cette fois, pour de bon, on venait s'en prendre à sa propre famille. Mais il s'était visiblement rasséréné lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que de son cadet d'une demie heure qui avait encore oublié de fermer sa porte à clef quand il passait la nuit avec son petit protégé dans les bras.

_« Non pas de chat, ce serait trop compliqué une fois le bébé né. C'est hors de question, si je ne veux pas de chat c'est pour encore moins avoir un tigre ou une panthère, et je ne pense pas que ce soit très légal. »_

Faire les choses correctement, c'était un aspect important du processus de 'familisation' du nouveau ménage empressé, notre John ne souhaitait pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre en danger l'intégrité de ce qu'ils allaient bâtir ensemble, étant donné qu'ils allaient visiblement s'occuper à peaufiner les fondations de leur futur à plusieurs encore quelques mois, au moins quatre encore, il était temps de prendre son temps avant de le perdre à ne plus attendre et ruiner les jours à venir en sautant trop d'étapes pourtant cruciales.

_« Et un petit lapin ? En plus les enfants adorent cela, même si ça ne vit pas très longtemps. Mmm tu as raison, c'est peut-être un peu trop cardiaque. Une souris ? »_

Mus musculus, oh ! il voyait déjà les beaux pelages, les portées, il leur faudrait néanmoins s'occuper de chercher un appartement rapidement, car même sans animal de compagnie, un troisième membre de la famille ne trouverait pas sa place dans un duplex ne comportant qu'une seule chambre. Ils leur faudrait bientôt commencer à se pencher plus sérieusement sur le sujet. Holmes l'avait déjà évoqué, et s'était confondu dans une froideur forcée en proposant un retour à Baker Street, mais la situation insensée aurait été intenable dès les premières heures. Hamish avait pourtant apprécié l'offre, et remercié son ami en lui suggérant de revenir passer une soirée à Gayfere Street ou Salem Road, une soirée qui ne le laisserait pas seul avec le bras droit de son antagoniste accoquiné de son camarade.

_« James tu m'as habitué à mieux que des blagues sur ta 'carotte'... »_

Notre personnage soupira, ayant vu en huit mois de relation son compagnon modifier sa façon d'interagir avec lui. Au début, le tout début, tout n'était que rendez-vous en ville, dans un musée, un parc, un restaurant ; ils sortaient au théâtre, au cinéma parfois, retrouvaient leur prime jeunesse dans quelques concerts ; et maintenant chacun d'entre eux avait pris ses aises, s'était habitué à la présence constante de l'autre et ne rougissait plus de ses manières personnelles, sortir nu de la salle de bain pour prendre ses vêtements de l'autre côté de la chambre ne posait plus de soucis, tout comme se retrouver malade pendant des heures à cause d'un aliment qui serait mal passé. Il sourît, découvrant ce que cela faisait d'être en couple plus d'un mois. C'était vrai après tout, il connaissait le corps de son compagnon sur le bout des doigts, littéralement, et savait décrire sa silhouette pour la reconnaître au premier coup d'œil, nu ou caché sous des vêtements. Sur le bout des doigts.


	102. Une visite

_« Hm bonjour »_

Il s'assît presque comme une masse sur la chaise de la table en verre, passant ses mains sur son visage pour se dégourdir les traits, puis bâiller. Les réveils étaient parfois difficiles, comme pour tout le monde, et John faisait partie de ces personnes qui n'étaient pas d'un naturel très accueillant au lever, ressemblant plutôt à une créature mystique faisant peur aux enfants, ou encore à un William Huggins tout droit sorti d'un livre pour enfants. En somme il était grognon, aimable juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas enquiquiner son entourage proche et forcer des tensions dès le petit-déjeuner, qu'il se servît d'ailleurs.

_« Oui oui »_

Il n'aimait pas forcément ces questions types, et y répondre était pourtant une mécanique universelle à laquelle l'Homme s'était adapté, en général, et se soumettait docilement à la loi des interrogations sur la qualité de la nuit que l'on venait de passer, bien que la plupart du temps la formule rendue soit la même si on en venait à faire un graphique. C'était un peu étrange, en y repensant, que notre blondinet soit le second à s'être sorti du lit, plus souvent le premier à le faire puis s'occuper de faire griller le pain et chauffer l'eau. Alors qu'il pouvait par ailleurs enfin se délecter de sa marmelade de citron plus jaune et transparente que de la gelée dans laquelle on aurait eu la main lourde sur le colorant, la porte, du moins la sonnette de la porte, retentît dans le duplex, à seules huit heures du jour.

_« Tiens ? Tu as invité du monde ? »_

Fronçant les sourcils, il laissa Jim partir voir de qui il s'agissait, et entendant une voix familière que son compagnon n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir (qu'il semblait tenter d'envoyer paître), il se leva en ayant déjà oublié ses tartines qui le faisaient saliver un instant plus tôt. Il écarta doucement son compagnon de la paume de la main, et fixa l'étrangère quelques secondes. Il ne sembla pas la reconnaître sur le champ, tant ses traits étaient abîmés, et tant l'expression de son visage semblait différente de ce à quoi notre Watson était habitué. Il prît sa main, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, frottant son dos de ce geste si bienveillant que l'on trouvait généralement chez une mère pour son enfant, chez deux amis complices, chez des amants, ou dans une même famille.

_« Viens viens, assieds-toi là »_

Il aida son invitée à s'installer dans le salon qui avait pris ses aises depuis que la domestique était partie en congés, caressa ses courts cheveux blonds, et somma à M.W. d'aller leur chercher le thé et les toasts, sachant de façon pertinente que son apparentée appréciait le citron tout autant que lui, se remémorant les après-midi d'Été qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux dans le jardin étant enfants, à jouer à la dînette et aux petits chefs pâtissiers sous le regard attentif de Mrs Watson, avant de reprendre tout aussi vite pied dans la réalité et laisser tomber ses souvenirs en sépia, les cheveux longs et les moustaches. Il écouta attentivement l'histoire de Harriet, qui avait visiblement trouvé nul autre refuge que chez son cadet, probablement expédiée de son logement quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir! Premièrement je tenais à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses de ne pas avoir publié ces deux derniers jours, l'oral de français était hier, et je me suis couchée plus tôt que d'habitude, ce qui fait que j'ai monopolisé le plus clair de mon temps pour réviser un peu plus. Secondement, je ne serais peut-être pas en mesure de mettre en ligne les prochains chapitres jusqu'au 7 Juillet, mais je tâcherais au moins de les écrire si j'ai le temps une fois à Londres (pour la première fois de ma vie! hihi).

Enfin, suite à deux reviews qui m'ont blessée, je tenais à mettre les choses au clair cette fois.

Si Jim et John sont si "niais" et "petite fleur", c'est parce que j'ai choisi de les rendre comme cela de façon volontaire, et si ces deux personnes avaient payé attention à l'entête, il est stipulé que cette fiction est elle-même un spin-off de ma fiction principale, qui je le répète, est _Du thé, du Lait, et Internet_, elle-même présente sur mon profil. Donc, en réponse que ces deux personnes anonymes ne verront peut-être jamais mais qui servira au moins de précision pour vous, je vous conseille vivement de lire ses 7 chapitres, qui vous permettront justement de ne pas vous faire de mauvaise idée de _DLIDUCAA_, alors que c'est justement ce que ses deux personnes pensaient faire, à tort.

Sur ce, bonne semaine à vous. Kittens.


	103. Un tout petit appartement

_« Regardes, c'est confortable non ? Et puis tu seras bien située, la station de métro est par là, et il n'y a aucun pub dans les environs. »_

Son nid, son trou à lui, sa grotte, là où il s'était reclus deux longues années, et où il passait faire un somme lorsqu'il se brouillait avec son partenaire, chose qui arrivait que trop peu souvent pour le souligner. Généralement ils se prenaient le bec sur une broutille, un détail, mais l'entêtement des deux hommes faisait rapidement monter le ton, et c'était toujours le premier qui annonçait qu'il rentrait chez lui, attendant de se faire livrer son bouquet de roses blanches et sa lettre d'excuses bien sagement, ruminant néanmoins toute la nuit à quel point son compagnon pouvait être pénible et borné, pour en arriver à la conclusion que demain serait un autre jour et qu'il valait mieux maintenant se reposer au risque de ne pouvoir se lever pour partir à l'hôpital.

_« En plus, je suis certain qu'en postant tes C.V. dans toutes les boutiques autour tu peux te trouver un job dans le coin. »_

Il la prît calmement dans ses bras, frottant son dos épais en souriant largement, ses courts doigts se mêlant à ses longues boucles blondes. Elle semblait épuisée de sa mésaventure, mais de ses quarante-sept ans révolus, Harriet demeurait une femme délicieuse, qui avait su en son temps faire chavirer le cœur de bien des hommes, avant d'elle-même se voir confrontée à l'étrange phénomène du coming-out de la quarantaine, peut-être au bénéfice de notre John, qui ne manqua pas à cette période de sa propre vie de donner rendez-vous à son aînée dans des cafés, ou des restaurants de rue. D'ailleurs, Watson mâle se souvenait encore de la réaction de mère lors de l'annonce, mère qui s'inquiétait plus du fait qu'il s'accoquine avec un étranger que du genre de ce même étranger, avant de changer radicalement d'avis lorsque cette personne lui paya sans se poser la question, probablement pour s'attirer ses faveurs, son opération de la hanche.

_« Non non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Jim et moi sommes déjà organisés pour le loyer de toutes façons. »_

Après tout la mécanique était maintenant bien huilée, W.M. s'occupait de financer ses besoins personnels et M.W. subvenait aux siens, ainsi qu'aux 'extras', eux-même compris dans le budget restant une fois les choses importantes comme le loyer de Gayfere Street, le prêt de Salem Road ou encore les vivres subventionnées comme elles se le devaient de l'être (beaucoup trop aux yeux du bon médecin qui profitait toutefois à son maximum du grossiste grec à l'angle de la rue).

_« Mais si tu n'es pas sûre et que tu préfères rester avec nous encore quelques temps je comprendrais, j'ai eu mon ami au téléphone ce matin, ça progresse. »_

Son ami, son fameux ami, son maudit ami. Il avait également plus ou moins questionné James, savoir s'il était impliqué dans cette histoire, mais visiblement non, et John doutant que son compère soit capable de lui mentir sur un sujet d'ordre familial, bien que parfois il s'était avéré que toute la vérité vraie n'avait pas été dévoilée. Au fond il espérait que sa semblable accepte sa proposition bienveillante, et pèse le pour et le contre. Ce n'était pas que sa présence à Salem Road posait un quelconque souci, mais dans un duplex muni d'une seule chambre à coucher, les sons filtraient parfois trop, et après quatre jours d'abstinence, une certaine personne à la maison n'attendait plus que de se retrouver une petite heure au moins seul avec son partenaire.

* * *

Bonsoir, Londres était super, je suis passée par Gayfere Street et Salem road, ce sont vraiment deux endroits avec des atmosphères totalement différentes, que j'ai beaucoup appréciés. Chapitre de ce soir un peu tard je sais, rentrée dans la matinée je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, alors après 24h d'éveil j'ai joué les loirs. Harriet et ses soucis, intrigue à venir? Bonne journée/soirée/semaine, Kittens.


	104. Une mauvaise mémoire

_« Et tu ne te souviens vraiment pas comment c'est arrivé ?... »_

Alors que cela ne s'était passé seules quelques heures plus tôt, rentrant par Queensway à Salem Road, épuisée d'une journée d'intenses recherches quant à un travail éventuel, ayant la veille accepté l'offre de son cadet et convenu d'emménager au lendemain, pour se donner un peu de temps d'adaptation.

_« Sherlock ne commences pas, elle est encore un peu sous le choc »_

Et quel choc. La pauvre femme n'arrivait pas encore sous les fenêtres du duplex qu'on la happait à l'arrière d'un véhicule, chloroforme sur les lèvres et sac en toile de jute cachant sa vue de toute lumière pouvant lui véhiculer une information quant à l'identité de ceux qui semblaient la ravir. Watson n'avait pas assisté à la scène, mais fut contacté par son compagnon de route qui observa depuis la baie du salon, mandant un agent A ou B qui se trouvait non-loin de suivre le véhicule qu'il lui décrivît. John paniqua, et abandonna ce qu'il avait en cours ainsi que la caissière du Tesco. Mais fort heureusement, ils la retrouvèrent sur les berges du côté de Tower Hill avant qu'elle n'encoure une quelconque hypothermie, sans savoir ni pourquoi on l'avait enlevée, ni pourquoi on l'avait si vite relâchée.

_« Tu as peut-être remarqué un détail, une image, quelque chose même insignifiant ?... »_

Mais visiblement, et en accord avec les résultats obtenus de sa prise de sang, Harriet n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'éveiller pendant le peu de temps de sa captivité, cinq heures tout au plus, qui n'étaient probablement passées que comme une fraction de secondes à ses yeux alors qu'elles avaient semblé comme le triple du côté de l'inquiet vétéran, lequel se faisait un sang d'encre au bout du téléphone, expliquant assez rapidement les faits au fin limier, qui ne tarda plus à se réjouir de tant de turbulences en cette journée qui s'annonçait tellement calme.

_« Non elle dit qu'elle ne sait plus, je le sais bien James, fiches-moi la paix, arrêtes. Vas te faire voir. »_

S'il y avait bien une notion qui échappait encore à Moriarty c'était celle du sentiment que l'Homme pouvait éprouver après une session relativement longue de stress intense. Notre blondinet était littéralement vidé, épuisé, grincheux, et certainement pas d'humeur à prendre du bon temps, encore trop inquiet quant à toute cette affaire qui ne semblait rien augurer de bon. Mais ça, c'était bien une chose que le consultant ne saisissait pas, étant donné qu'il était plus d'habitude à être la cause de tous ces mouvements dans la vie de personnes plutôt que d'en être le témoin, et tant que cela ne concernait pas John directement, mais quelqu'un de sa famille, ou un ami à lui, il se fichait probablement éperdument du résultat, et ne désirait que trouver son compte à la fin de tout cela. Une belle enflure. Une très belle enflure.


	105. Une flûte enchantée (Jim 5)

_« Appuyez sur le bouton vert dès que vous vous sentez en danger, c'est un signal particulier mis au point avec certains membres de ma... 'compagnie', celui le plus proche l'entendra, et s'occupera de vous porter secours, c'est très spécifique à nous, nous l'avons mis au point ensemble, John aussi est au courant, et s'il n'est pas trop dans la Lune lorsque le son retentît, et si sa mémoire ne lui fait pas défaut, il peut également, s'il est dans le périmètre de cinquante mètres, vous prêter main forte. »_

Cinquante mètres, c'était si peu puisqu'il faisait en sorte d'avoir quelqu'un à son service ou au moins à sa demande à chaque croisement, au moins, et puis, les sans abris ne posaient pas de questions qui pourraient leur porter préjudices, c'était probablement à peine s'ils connaissaient son nom, ou celui de ceux qui se chargeaient de leur remettre la monnaie de leur prestation.

_« Ne vous faîtes pas enlever cette fois, c'est pénible. Ça le met de mauvaise humeur et il a des aigreurs d'estomac le soir. »_

Alors il gesticule dans le lit, se tournant successivement sur chaque côté de son corps, espérant secrètement que la nouvelle position adoptée l'aide à se sentir plus à l'aise, pour finalement ne parvenir à s'endormir que d'épuisement, après avoir passé des heures entières à chouiner, couiner, râler, lorsque son ventre ne semblait pas désirer l'épargner. Et c'était également sans parler du dérangement dans les habitudes de notre personnages, qui se retrouvait forcé de porter des bouchons d'oreilles pour s'assoupir et se réveiller suffisamment en forme au lendemain pour ne pas se mettre en danger lors d'une mission de terrain X ou Y.

_« Quand est-ce que tu rentres enfin de ce trou ? Ta sœur est sortie. -JM »_

Ah, Baker Street, pourquoi fallait-il que John y soit si souvent fourré maintenant que son aînée s'était retrouvée dans de sales draps ? Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser se débrouiller seule avec le _Grand Sherlock Holmes_ ? Quelque chose de tout ceci lui échappait, et il n'appréciait pas cela, il ne l'appréciait en effet aucunement, et ferait ses petites recherches là-dessus. S'il le fallait, il s'occuperait personnellement d'avoir une 'petite discussion' sur le sujet avec l'un des principaux intéressés, tout ceci sans bien entendu le mentionner à Watson, autrement une crise pourrait bien éclater à la maison, et les choses ne sembleraient plus aussi roses qu'il voulait bien leur en donner l'air.

_« Tant pis pour toi. -JM »_

Tant pis, oui, tant pis. Ils ne se soulageraient pas aujourd'hui, puisque visiblement le brave docteur préférait passer son temps à se faire du mouron pour une cause qui n'en valait pas vraiment la peine, étant donné qu'elle ne l'affectait qu'indirectement. Oh, et le pire était à venir, car il faudrait aller passer du temps chez belle-maman et s'assurer que la pauvre Harriet n'était pas trop choquée de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Et puis il fallait bien trouver pourquoi tout cela se passait dans cet ordre, et si son expulsion et séjour chez son cadet n'étaient pas en fait un simple piège à nigaud pour accéder en ligne directe à l'illustre personnage qu'il était. Il mettrait l'escouade gingembre sur cette histoire, et lui ferait ratiboiser le passé proche de la brave alcoolique.


	106. Une personne spéciale

_« Mfames... »_

Face contre l'oreiller, étendu de tout son long, il était encore sujet à ces maux de ventre atroces qui le saisissaient quand il laissait la pression et l'inquiétude s'emparer de lui trop longtemps, et se tortillait avec difficulté sous la couverture, qu'il retirait puis renfilait successivement afin de faire baisser ou remonter la température de son corps qui ne semblait pas désirer se fixer cette nuit-là. Alors, incapable de sortir du lit au risque de s'effondrer au bout de quelques pas sous l'effet de l'immonde torture que ses sucs infligeaient à son transit, il soupirait (râlait serait plus adapté ici) le nom de son conjoint, espérant qu'il se décide à descendre lui chercher de quoi l'aider à apaiser son trouble et trouver plus rapidement le sommeil.

_« Nmaaaaamfes... Non ne cries pas... Descends me ramener quelque chose s'il te plaît, sois mignon... Pourquoi pas ?... »_

Pourquoi pas, mais tout simplement parce que cela ne ferait que dérégler son horloge biologique, supposément, car une fois couché, il ne fallait plus se lever jusqu'au réveil, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que tout liquide lui était interdit passées vingt-deux heures, au risque de devoir faire preuve d'un certain sang-froid et d'une maîtrise de soi toute particulière à lui pour ignorer son besoin pressant désagréable. Et notre John passait bien entendu après l'organisme du consultant, le sien n'était pas si important en ce moment, mais il le serait bien plus après la prochaine visite chez leur andrologue, là l'intérêt pour autre chose que la personne de son partenaire serait grandement ravivé, pour trois ou quatre semaines.

_« Vas te faire voir alors, fiches-moi la paix, tu n'es vraiment qu'un égoïste, je comprends pourquoi tu te plaignais d'être seul avant, personne ne peut te supporter. »_

Quelle enflure, quel parasite, seulement là lorsqu'il pouvait retirer quelque chose de la situation, même s'il ne s'agissait pas forcément de sexe, John passait trop souvent ces derniers temps au second plan lorsqu'il avait satisfait le besoin quelconque du brave Moriarty, et c'était bien une chose qui l'insupportait de plus en plus, une fois de plus, ce soir encore moins alors qu'il avait l'impression de presque canner au lit. Et pourtant, il tomba aux premières lueurs du jour, après une nuitée mouvementée, se réveillant en milieu d'après-midi au juger de la lumière filtrant par les persiennes installées récemment. Il fronça les sourcils, et le museau.

_« Encore ?... »_

Pensa Watson, reconnaissant la senteur signée typique des lendemains de disputes. Ah, Jim n'était pas quelqu'un d'original dans le domaine relationnel, et ressortait toujours les mêmes lapins de son chapeau, les lapins du fleuriste du côté de Redan Place, les lapins aux mille odeurs et les lapins aux mille saveurs arrivés quelque peu fondants à l'angle de Garway Road, parfumés, fruités et même parfois croquants, des petits lapins noirs, cafés ou blancs, emballés soigneusement puis déposés sur la table de chevet. Voilà, une personne particulière, une personne plutôt spéciale, avec ses qualités, ses défauts, que notre protagoniste grossissait peut-être trop lorsqu'il était poussé à bout, mais néanmoins une personne à part, faite de contradictions et de paradoxes, d'images renvoyées et de sincérité.

_« J'ai lu ta carte, merci de m'avoir fait porter pâle. À ce soir. -JW »_


	107. Une réussite

_« Jim ! Viens vite ! »_

Et assez rapidement avant que notre blondinet ne devienne muet sous l'effet de la joie libératrice annonçant qu'il n'était pas une buse contrairement à ce dont il s'était persuadé de n'avoir peut-être pas assez pris de temps pour réviser ses cours, retravailler ses gestes, sa précision, sa main qui tremble aussi. Qu'il ait été sur-qualifié au début était un fait certain, mas par la suite d'autres examens internes avaient eu raison de son avance, et il lui avait donc fallu à lui aussi passer par ces étapes et les notations, avec à la clef, une prime, une promotion, ou tout l'inverse.

_« J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Regardes ! Ça doit me faire... Au moins un B+ de moyenne ? »_

Et quel B+, un dont il pouvait être fier, un qu'il n'aurait probablement pas eu s'il n'avait pas sacrifié une semaine de sa vie de famille et de ses amis pour s'isoler dans son antre et survoler toutes ces notions et ces règles à connaître par cœur, littéralement, tous ces codes et toutes ces lois qui régissaient les choses qui lui étaient autorisées sur le lieu de travail et en particulier dans sa profession. Oh, il avait calculé un B+, mais ce n'étaient que la première partie de tous ces tests, probablement réussirait-il à décrocher cette fameuse mention lors de la prochaine session, celle de l'année suivante, qui savait, il mettrait les chances de son côté.

_« Ah ça oui, merci, invites Sébastian aussi, ça lui fera plaisir, je m'occupe d'appeler Sherlock et Harry. »_

La troupe impossible serait réunie, donc, dans une cacophonie certaine, dans une ambiance aux dessous de stratégie militaire mais étiquette protocolaire et hypocrite sur la table, juste pour faire plaisir à John, et ne pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur en cette soirée faite de bonnes nouvelles, mais ils célébreraient sans alcool, par respect, et sans trop de déboires, pour ne pas laisser quelqu'un en reste. Et puis, en restaurant, il n'y avait pas de lave-vaisselle au-dessus duquel un certain Watson devait se pencher, et de fait aucun Jim Moriarty aux idées mal placées, qu'au cours des derniers mois ils avaient déjà expérimenté le sexe en public trop de fois au goût d'une certaine personne.

_« Cette nuit, quand elle dormira, mais c'est bien parce que je vois que tu vas faire un arrêt cardiaque sinon. »_

Quand elle dormirait oui, quand les lueurs de la ville se seraient éteintes, quand les chats seraient gris et quand la vie ronflerait, quand WM se laisserait éveiller sans rechigner parce qu'il avait promis et quand MW aurait décidé qu'il était temps de prendre du bon temps après trop de jours passés à prendre son mal en patience, quand les deux amants seraient tout deux de nouveau serrés dans le brouhaha du silence, et quand ils feraient de leur mieux pour rester discrets, ne souhaitant choquer aucune âme catholique cette nuit, ne désirant pas heurter la sensibilité de qui que ce soit et enfin, ne voulant que sceller leurs réconciliations sur l'oreiller peut-être trop régulièrement mouillé des deux côtés.


	108. Un mensonge

_« Sherlock ne te braques pas, tu sais très bien que ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, toi et moi nous savons très bien que c'est à propos de Jim, ne fais pas comme s'il ne se passait rien »_

Il fallait crever l'abcès avant qu'il ne se propage sur le reste de la relation, un point noir pouvait être nettoyé, mais une nécrose était difficilement curable. Rien n'était éternel, encore moins une dispute entre amis, mais les issues possibles étaient bien entendu radicalement différentes l'une de l'autre, et la première (incluant une entente commune des deux parties plaignantes) était celle que notre Watson aimait le plus, redoutant la seconde qui serait due à l'entêtement des deux personnes en cause, car les deux personnes étaient en cause. L'un avait tenté de tourner la page et l'autre avait jalousé, bien que du côté du blondinet, une tierce personne embringuée dans cette affaire jalousait en même temps son adversaire, son rival, son Némésis.

_« Calmes-toi bon sang, je fais juste un pas vers toi, tu n'es pas le seul dans cette situation qui se sente mal de tout cela ! Ne fais pas ta drama queen je t'en supplie... Écoutes, c'est pas grave, je rentre, réfléchis bien à notre discussion, penses ce que tu veux, mais comprends bien que je suis tout autant affecté de tout ce fourbi que toi, et moi aussi j'ai des raisons d'être de moins bonne humeur qu'avant que tu te jettes du toit »_

Deux mules, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne souhaitait entendre ce qu'il y avait à dire, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prenait la peine de laisser la parole à son ami brouillé, réceptionnant de façon délibérée très mal ce qu'il avait à raconter, son bagou, ses explications, ses réponses, ses questions, personne ne voulait rien entendre, et c'était bien dommage. Tout ne pouvait pas se laisser ruiner maintenant, pas tout de suite, jamais même, 'jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare', littéralement. Ces deux-là n'étaient pourtant pas mariés, plus comme deux amis dont l'un avait une tendance à se comporter comme un enfant et l'autre à se prendre pour une douce mère, une maman affectueuse, bienveillante envers le reste du monde et qui s'était coupée en deux pour prendre aussi du temps pour son nouveau couple, pour ce qu'elle avait juste construit et dont le ciment avait encore besoin de quelques temps pour prendre de façon définitive.

_« Fiches-moi dehors si tu veux, je rentrais de toutes façons. »_

Il l'avait bien compris, il était temps de rentrer maintenant, temps de retourner chez lui, son chez lui, ménagère sur-hormonée, temps de récupérer ses habitudes pour la soirée, et attendre, patienter, le temps que le limier se décide après avoir ruminé leurs paroles vaguement enregistrées dans sa mémoire à le recontacter. Qui savait combien de temps allait s'écouler entre cette journée et la prochaine fois que Holmes échangerait un mot avec W.M., pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement peut-être, ou pour lui demander de récupérer ses dernières affaires ainsi que son fauteuil. Arrivé à Salem Road, ce même docteur sanglota à l'idée que tout soit terminé.

_« Attends, non... (reniflements) ...donnes-boi un bouchoir s'il te plaît... Je ne pleure pas... 'Be regardes pas cobbe ça, Bim-chéri... »_

Son nez était probablement déjà beaucoup gonflé, rouge comme îvre depuis trois ans, mais néanmoins bouché à en déformer la diction de l'Anglais. Ses yeux le brûlaient lorsqu'il refermait ses paupières, lesquelles étaient irritées du mouchoir en papier. Sa gorge avait demeuré nouée depuis le début de la dispute, et ne semblait pas se détendre encore, pourtant les granules sucrées de l'homéopathie étaient passées par là depuis quelques minutes, ou une heure, peut-être même plus, notre brave personnage avait perdu la notion du temps, trop occupé à se morfondre et regretter de ne pas avoir tout de suite tout avoué à un de ses êtres les plus chers sur un sujet pourtant si presque trivial.


	109. Une chope de bière

_« James ne hurles pas par pitié... Mais arrêtes avec la mère de l'arbitre ! Il ne fait que son travail, et il y avait effectivement grosse collision. »_

Pauvres mères d'arbitres de football, ou de tout autre sport, bien que la tendance à les insulter avec le moins d'imagination se retrouve dans la catégorie du ballon rond. Dans toutes les langues, c'était sûrement universel, les amateurs avaient certainement établi cette règle entre eux dès le début : l'arbitre est aveugle, sinon, c'est sa mère qui était de mauvaise vie et qui lui a ainsi transmis sa manie de gâcher les choses (bien que cette façon de décrire les femmes pratiquant ce métier soit très misogyne et particulièrement obsolète quant à la nécessité actuelle du travail du sexe).

_« Combien à combien pour l'instant ? C'est tout ? Alors ils vont prolonger non ? »_

Cela voudrait dire qu'ils iraient se coucher encore plus tard ? Oh, bon... Et puis, maintenant il fallait que la Mannschaft gagne, sinon au diable l'horloge interne et le rythme à ne pas briser, la nuit serait fichue, il serait incapable de se lever au lendemain, trop épuisé d'une nuit passée à pester et se demander comment il était possible de ne pas laisser au moins l'Allemagne gagner sa quatrième étoile et de permettre à des personnes si étrangères à la Grande-Bretagne de toucher la coupe dorée convoitée par toutes les équipes.

_« Super. Oh regardes ! il y a même Mme Merkel.. N'a-t-elle rien d'autre à faire que d'aller au Brésil voir la finale ? Elle ferait mieux de se soucier des problèmes de son pays d'abord au lieu de venir faire la bise aux joueurs... »_

Bougon, il ne comprenait pas réellement en effet comment un représentant de son peuple faisait un tel déplacement pour cela, une célébrité nationale ou le président auraient très bien pu s'en occuper pendant que, justement, cette brave femme tentait de répondre aux questions de son pays, comme le vieillissement de sa population, les retraites, le système éducatif précoce ou même le salaire minimum. Enfin, chacun faisait sa politique comme il l'entendait bien, et, ne parlant un Allemand que plus qu'approximatif, notre Watson ne se serait aucunement permis de tonner contre ce qu'il condamnait en pays réel.

_« Une **chope** ? Tu veux aller boire une **chope** ? Je, euh, oui je suppose, attends je regarde sur internet, donnes-moi ton portable. Moui, il y a un hôtel germanique pas très loin d'ici qui a un bar, ne rentres pas îvre, sinon je vais dormir avec Harry, chez moi. »_

Une _chope_, rien de moins, dans le pays des pintes -quoi qu'il s'agissait bien entendu de presque la même chose, à l'exception faite que ce soir (cette nuit), James désirait commander une _chope_ et non sa consommation habituelle, lorsqu'il sortait sans John, ou parfois avec-. Google, Siri, les satellites, tout cela était quand même d'une aide sans reproche quelconque lorsque l'on y pensait bien, car cela permettait même de trouver un distributeur de préservatifs sur le chemin retour de ce fameux hôtel près de leur chéri Hyde Park, proche de la maison, où ils avaient loué une chambre juste pour l'espace de trois heure, car une sieste s'imposait encore ce soir.


	110. Un courant d'air

_« Vas fumer sur la terrasse s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de devoir aérer tout l'appartement juste parce que ça sent mauvais. »_

Quelle odeur désagréable, tenace aux tissus, au nez, étouffante, il lui ferait également se laver les dents trois fois, écœuré. Qu'il était immonde à ses yeux de se coucher aux côtés d'un homme qui empestait le tabac et la cigarette froide, bien que les odeurs de toutes leurs fleurs qu'il n'arriverait bientôt plus à loger dans le duplex tentaient de compenser moyennement par leurs senteurs si nombreuses qu'elles pouvaient donner plus mal à la tête que la chicane, au final.

_« Chéri la porte-fenêtre, fermes-la, j'ai froid déjà. Non je ne fais pas que me plaindre, c'est toi qui fais mal les choses. »_

C'était vrai, non ? Ça l'était. Mais le Moriarty était une espèce têtue et son représentant n'accéda pas à la demande de son compagnon qui essayait de lire une revue des plus féminines sur la grossesse et ses désagréments. Il sentît d'ailleurs très détestable frisson lui grimper depuis les reins jusqu'au sommet de ses trapèzes à la seule idée de se retrouver avec des vergetures. Ou alors étais-ce à cause du vent frais qui se renforçait lors de sa forcée au travers du palier ? N'en demeurait-il qu'il n'était pas à son aise du tout, et qu'il se couvrît les épaules de ces couvertures-plaid que chaque britannique se devait d'avoir, et qu'il portait lorsqu'ils dînaient entre eux-deux seulement en extérieur. Ah, sa couverture à bras, douce, chaude, confortable, il aurait pu ne porter pour seul épaisseur que cela.

_« Tu es pénible, tu pourrais au moins la fermer, oui ça aussi... Mmm... Vas mourir. Ce n'est pas drôle, fais-ça et je t'assure que je la tire moi-même la balle. »_

Non, les blagues de ce genre n'étaient pas bien reçues, et c'était compréhensible. Difficile de décider de refaire sa vie avec un homme, encore plus difficile de refaire sa vie avec un homme instable, mais surtout, difficile de refaire sa vie avec un homme instable qui faisait des efforts, surtout lorsqu'il conservait ses notes désagréables de cet air psychopathe qu'il aimait à se donner sur le terrain, se rendant mystérieux, attachant puis soudainement haïssable, alors qu'il s'agissait généralement d'une crème lors des week-ends qu'ils passaient exclusivement ensemble à se reposer, redevenant les deux êtres idiots de leur attachement que certaines personnes n'appréciait pas.

_« Oui oui moi aussi... Mmm... Vas prendre une douche maintenant, tu me répugnes. James, je t'ai dit que moi aussi, mais ça n'empêche pas que tu sentes extrêmement mauvais. Non, je n'exagère pas. »_

John soupira, et ramena ses jambes à son buste, genoux contre poitrine, une main glissée contre son ventre qui semblait s'être ramolli, alors qu'il n'avait portant pas consommé plus de gourmandises que d'habitude, et qu'au contraire, il s'était plus remué. La thérapie hormonale arrivait probablement à son terme, et bientôt le grand jour de l'opération arriverait, ce qu'il appréhendait grandement, inquiet quand à ce que l'on allait faire de son corps. Qui lui aurait dit qu'à quarante trois ans il se ferait implanter un utérus artificiel dans le but de faire plaisir à son compagnon pour qui sa passion était de planifier des meurtres comme l'on planifiait un mariage ? Qui l'aurait crût, s'il l'avait su, et qui l'aurait soutenu ?


	111. Un appel impromptu

_« Hm ? Hm, oui. Tu n'es pas mal, c'est vrai. Non, trop ce serait laid, et puis avec ta carrure... Non, ça va très bien à quelqu'un comme Sebastian, mais ça te rendrait difforme, tu imagines Sherlock baraqué ? Il ressemblerait plus à un bloc de muscles qu'autre chose... »_

Ah les hommes imbus d'eux-même, amoureux de leur personne, passionnés par leur reflet dans la glace et épris de leur être. Même ceux-là nécessitaient parfois l'avis d'une tierce personne pour conforter leur égo, les rassurer quand à leur charme et renflouer cet avis selon lequel le monde ne tournerait plus sans eux. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles notre ami ne répondait que brièvement à la question 'suis-je beau, te plais-je encore comme au début ?', et ne s'autorisait à souligner que la plastique de son partenaire était fort à son goût que lorsqu'il le désirait, étant plutôt du soir lorsqu'il sortait de sa douche, venait de lire au lit une vingtaine de minutes son livre en cours et se tournait pour vérifier si l'on dormait déjà ou non, alors que son consultant se motivait plus facilement le matin.

_« Tu sais bien que je déteste ça... Oui c'est rabaissant... C'est bien pour te faire plaisir alors... Mmm, je suis brave oui, ça doit être ça »_

'la pipe', 'le glougloutage de poireau', c'était quelque chose pouvant être soit divinement excitant pour les deux personnes, soit particulièrement humiliant pour le pratiquant, alors que le pratiqué se reposait en n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de pousser un faible soupir de temps en temps pour rassurer celui d'en bas quant à la qualité de son travail. Mais bon, comme à chaque fois, il fît un effort. À genoux (ce qu'il n'aimait encore que moins), notre John passa ses mains dans l'arrière des cuisses de son compagnon, pressant faiblement ses deux lèvres contre son entrejambe, laquelle se cachait encore dans le tissu fluide de ses pantalons de costume. Il aimait à son toucher, sentir son corps sous sa paume était une sensation des plus agréables, presque parfois dénuée de toute sensualité alors qu'il ne cherchait pourtant qu'à se donner lui-même l'envie de le faire.

_« Ne parles pas, tu me déconcentres Jim-chéri. »_

C'était ridicule, absolument grotesque, sujet à rires lorsque cela se glissait au creux d'une conversation plutôt sérieuse : les surnoms. Lui n'en avait pas vraiment, il restait généralement John, parfois se faisait appeler 'mon cœur', mais il n'appréciait pas particulièrement, bien que ce soit toujours un peu mieux que le 'buttercup'. En revanche, il lui plaisait de rajouter ce petit plus en fin de prénom, sachant pertinemment pourtant que son destinataire trouvait cela encore plus absurde que lui-même. Mais dans un certain sens, cela les changeait de leurs rapports parfois robotiques tant ils faisaient des efforts pour ne pas se retrouver tout deux plus sucrés que le miel, et se couler l'un sur l'autre. Cela résultait peut-être d'un idéal que notre protagoniste s'était imaginé plus enfant, en visionnant ces films américains très en vogue à son époque. Le 'ring-ring' cliché retentît dans le duplex, les arrachant tout deux à leurs songes et leurs applications.

_« Oh... Jim... Attends c'est peut-être important... On continuera après... Gn.. »_

Se relevant, il s'essuyait la bouche du revers de la main, l'autre sur le radiateur, s'appuyant pour aider ses deux jambes endolories. Il courut jusqu'au poste du téléphone presque comme s'il courait loin de son obligation envers les envies de son amant, décrochant déjà. Magnifique ! Les résultats des dernières analyses venaient d'arriver au bureau de ce cher andrologue, et ils s'y rendraient en binôme au lendemain, mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas matière à se faire du souci, bien au contraire, et le pire semblait encore à venir. Ils investiraient dans un draps de protection bien assez tôt, aussi étrange l'idée puisse-t-elle être.

* * *

Toutes mes sincères excuses pour la baisse de niveau ces derniers temps, la chaleur est assommante et j'ai du mal à me concentrer par les 30°C, alors j'attends le soir, tard, mais visiblement la fâtigue n'aide pas particulièrement non-plus. Merci de continuer de lire encore et toujours. En espérant pouvoir rattraper tout cela très prochainement. Kittens.


	112. Un quartier

_« James, viens voir.. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai demandé à venir et tout ça hein mais... Enfin c'est pas très rassurant comme coin, tu en as encore pour longtemps ?... Oh, je vois... Oui j'aimerais bien rentrer. »_

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait frais ce soir là, pas non-plus parce qu'il fâtiguait déjà un peu de leur journée passée à crapahuter entre le duplex, l'hôpital, le centre pédiatrique et le reste de la ville, toujours pas parce que l'endroit était sale et qu'ils se trouvaient en plein Walworth, tard dans la nuit à se tenir par la main pour rassurer le plaignant et permettre au meneur de montrer au reste des voyous de basse classe qu'il y avait une autre personne maintenant à qui il ne fallait pas s'en prendre (sans pour autant que John ne le remarque de cette façon là), en fait si, c'était pour cela, en plus il allait pleuvoir. Quelle avait été cette idée folle qui lui était venue par fierté de formuler le souhait d'accompagner son partenaire dans la vie à sa nuit dehors tout simplement parce qu'il enrageait déjà presque à la nouvelle de dormir seul ce soir (et parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Gayfere Street dans le doute de déranger sa semblable qui était supposée recevoir du monde).

_« Donc j'entre, je demande Marcus et je lui explique ce que je fais là, c'est bien ça ? Oui, donc je lui dis ce que je fais avec toi ? Bien. Merci. Oui à tout à l'heure. Moi aussi. Ah attends, je demande qui déjà ? »_

'Marius, du pub en face, dis-lui qui tu es et que tu viens là de ma part, ne le laisses pas voir qu'il t'impressionne, il travaille pour moi.', c'était bref, et contenait pourtant un peu trop d'informations, Watson bloquant à l'avant-dernière étape. Comment ne pouvait-il pas laisser quelqu'un savoir qu'il l'impressionnait ? Tout le monde l'impressionnait, il était une de ces personnes qui ne parvenait pas à rester de marbre face à une autre imposante, ou avec un bras en moins, ou une caractéristique quelconque qui se remarquait, un peu comme un gamin. Qui déjà ? Ah oui, Marius. Il se pointa au comptoir, et demanda le nom au serveur, lequel acquiesça promptement et disparût quelques instant dans une pièce à l'étage, empruntant les escaliers mal dissimulés dans un renfoncement couvert d'un rideau certainement moisi et déchiré, avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Probablement, au vu de l'expression de cette masse humaine qui s'avéra être le fameux _Marius_, ce dernier avait été réveillé, et notre blondinet aurait réellement tout intérêt à ne pas trop titiller sa patience pour les deux prochaines heures.

_« Euhm, je... John. »_

Ça y était, il venait de trouver ce qui le turlupinerait plus que la montagne de muscles (Schwarzenegger n'avait qu'à se rhabiller à côté du véritable Hulk qui se trouvait face à celui qui n'arrivait plus à faire de phrases), mister univers avait une trace de bave séchée au coin de la joue, il venait réellement de se faire réveiller... Pourtant, et très étrangement, probablement habitué à voir des spécimens depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Salem Road, il ne fut pas plus impressionné par tout cet amas de force (dont il ne désirait pas savoir à quel escient elle était utilisée) que par cette malencontreuse traînée blanchâtre qui déréglait l'équilibre de son visage symétriquement parlant pourtant irréprochable. Il tenta de ne pas trop le dévisager quand même, et rassembla ses idées pour donner un effet de réel à son récit tout de même improbable bien que vrai.

_« Ne te moques pas, c'était très embarrassant, j'étais bien content quand tu es venu me récupérer pour rentrer... »_

Commenta notre personnage dans la voiture, narrant son histoire à le précédemment absent qui était couvert d'un liquide brunâtre dont Hamish avait demandé s'il savait si cela partait au lavage, ne cherchant pas plus à comprendre qu'il s'agissait du sang coagulé d'un certain nombre de personnes. Parfois il se sentait néanmoins mal à l'aise de tout cela, et en y réfléchissant se sentait un peu co-meurtrier de ces pauvres âmes. De toutes manières il serait fixé prochainement, lorsque les cadavres seraient retrouvés et que l'on confierait à Sherlock la mission d'aide à inspecteur en panne d'indices cachés, et saurait à ce moment là pourquoi la chemise avait été tout de suite brûlée, ainsi que le reste du costume complet (même les chaussures, alors qu'il les avait cirées au matin) puis jetée dans le courant de la nuit à quelques pâtés de quartiers plus au Sud.

* * *

Chapitre un peu particulier ce soir, mais j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. En espérant qu'il vous ait plu tout autant, bonne soirée! Kittens.


	113. Une femme

__« Eh bien »__

Belle, forte, bienveillante, superbe, drôle, elle était parfaite. Comme un fou il était à ses pieds. Comme un esclave il la laissait le diriger. Comme un enfant perdu elle le guidait. Seul, sans elle? C'était là quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas envisager, qu'il ne pouvait que cauchemarder, que craindre. À ses yeux c'était une évidence, quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas contester, leur histoire était toute tracée, rien ne les séparerait, et à la fin ils se retrouveraient. Même mourant il continuerait de se battre pour son drapeau, ce quelque chose fort qui les avait animés de façon si soudaine ne pouvait pas être oublié en un claquement de doigts. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais l'oublier, se tuerait pour ne pas oublier avant, se serait damné pour sauver ces souvenirs et les graver à jamais.

__« Je ne sais pas »__

On ne savait plus, personne n'en savait de détails, tout deux restés à se regarder en silence, à ne rien se dire de plus, à préférer ignorer qu'il y avait quelque chose plutôt que de tenter de le solutionner. Alors non, on ne pouvait pas savoir. Qui prédisait l'avenir? Pas eux, pas les autres, jamais un seul être et ce depuis la nuit des temps (exception faite des météorologues), il leur avait fallu attendre. Deux jours, c'était le contrat, ce qu'ils avaient dit par le biais d'une tierce personne, mutiques l'un envers l'autre, faussement hypocryte d'un côté, déjà en pleurs de l'autre. Deux jours. Deux jours durant lesquels il ne faudrait pas devenir insane, durant lesquels il faudrait se garder endormi au plus possible, pour les faire passer plus vite, pour ne pas trop y penser, au risque d'en rêver en mal.

__« On était bien, même si l'on ne se parlait pas vraiment »__

Même si leur communication se répondait à de brèves phrases répétitives, lassantes, choisissant de ne rien porter sur le gaz pour ne pas risquer de mettre feu à la poudrière, tout deux mal à l'aise, l'un triste de se douter que quelque chose se préparait, l'autre embarrassé de ne pas vouloir vexer le premier. Alors ils ne se disaient que des banalités, ne se racontaient pas particulièrement leur journée, vieux comme deux vieux qui ne s'entendaient déjà plus.

__« Mais il n'y a pas grand chose que tu puisses faire dans ce genre de situations, tu attends, tu pleures aussi, parce que tu as peur, et tu tentes de rester en santé mentale devant le reste du monde. »__

Alors c'était tout, il ne fallait rien faire, ne pas trop penser surtout, se changer les idées, ne pas rester bloquer quand même, mais ne pas voir trop avant non-plus, au risque de céder et faire tout capoter en précipitant les nouvelles, en exprimant trop vite ses sentiments. En tout cas cela avait été comme ça les fois précédentes, les quelques fois précédentes, et par son souvenir, il espérait parvenir à l'adapter à John, son John à lui, son tout petit qu'il ne pourrait pas céder.


	114. Un doute

__« Désolé, je ne veux pas être un boulet tu sais... »__

C'était vrai, il ne le souhaitait pas, il n'avait pas envie de la faire se forcer à le prendre dans ses bras, à lui remplir sa tasse de thé et le forcer à s'hydrater, compenser ce qu'il venait de pleurer à grosses larmes, la vision brouillée, le toucher douloureux, les envies incertaines. C'était peut-être la faute de ces fichues hormones, de l'aventure insensée dans laquelle ils s'étaient embarqués. Ou alors celle de leur empressement dans les choses, peut-être qu'ils avaient trop précipité leurs affaires, bien que s'étant fréquentés au préalable près d'une année avant de se décider d'emménager ensemble, plus ou moins, un soir chez toi un soir chez moi comme on dit.

__« Oui, je crois »__

Sinon il ne serait pas dans cet état, si ? Cela demeurait pourtant inédit, du jamais vu, avant il se serait dit que les choses iraient mieux d'ici trois mois, si elles venaient à se conclure au surlendemain, mais ça, c'était avant. Avant de s'être projeté si vieux, avant de s'être imaginé autre chose que passe-temps, avant d'avoir entamé les démarches, d'avoir commencé à faire des choix décisifs et irréversibles, ou presque. Maintenant il était bien trop impliqué, et même si son compagnon s'avérait souvent être l'homme le plus pénible qu'il connaisse (bien loin devant la fratrie Holmes), il ne pouvait pas ignorer à quel point il savait également être tout ce dont il avait toujours espéré trouver chez quelqu'un, ou être, ou peu-importait quoi, Jim était capable du meilleur, comme il pouvait se résumer à un gamin égocentrique et fêlé.

__« Bien sûr, c'est juste... Enfin tu sais. Non non, non je lui ai dit deux jours, au moins ça lui donnera aussi l'occasion de réfléchir. »__

Sauf qu'en deux jours, passés à ne pas être en forme pour grand chose, on réfléchissait beaucoup, beaucoup trop même, et il ne fallait pas que tout cela mène à la mauvaise conclusion, ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter en chemin, échanger un dernier regard, et descendre de leur ascension par deux sentiers différents, l'un caché, l'autre à la lumière du jour, mais où à la fin de chacun attendait des jours anciens, connus auparavant, seuls alors qu'ils étaient plongés au milieu de la foule. Aucun d'entre eux ne désirait ce genre de fin à leur croisière, le naufrage était une chose qu'il leur fallait éviter, même si les vents contraires redoublaient d'ardeur et de voracité.

__« Tu as raison, je lui enverrais un message dans la soirée... Non, non en fait non, il ne faut pas, sinon ça n'aurait servi à rien. »__

Ça aurait été inutile même, juste un perte de temps, ils se seraient rendus malheureux juste pour changer de leurs habitudes, et auraient troublé leur vie dans le seul but de se retrouver plus embarrassés qu'au début, et alors là, les choses se seraient retrouvées anéanties, les projets, les rêves communs, leur futur à plusieurs, les souris qu'ils s'étaient mis en tête d'adopter d'ici une année ou deux, les prochaines vacances. Il resterait donc silencieux ce soir, demain, après-demain, et rentrerait son sac sur l'épaule vers les dix-neuf heures, quand le Soleil aurait déjà commencé à troquer sa lumière pour des tons mélancoliques plus propices à une discussion entre deux personnes trop amoureuses pour leur propre bien, et là ils décideraient des mesures à prendre, ils mettraient les choses au clair, en espérant que tout le monde s'accorde sur l'importance de continuer.


	115. Une longue attente (Jim 7) (Dublin 7)

__« Bonsoir maman, je ne veux pas poser de problèmes, mais j'ai pensé que venir ici au moins pour la nuit et demain me changerait les idées. »__

Sembler en forme, bien dans son corps, bien dans sa tête, reposé, en forme, en somme l'opposé de ce qu'il s'avérait être. La nuit avait été courte, presque inexistante en fait, il l'avait passée à réfléchir, réfléchir, encore et encore, à en perdre le fil de sa pensée. Oh oui, le paquet avait terminé en cendres, puis le second, les fenêtres ouvertes, pour John, il fallait bien faire les choses dans l'éventualité qu'il revienne à la maison, leur maison à eux, enfin non, pas vraiment, étant donné qu'ils étaient supposés chercher un ailleurs, muni d'une ou deux chambres en plus... Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était beaucoup investi dans ces recherches... Il avait donc écourté son temps passé sous la couette en s'enfermant dans son bureau, épluchant les petites annonces des journaux qu'il n'avait pas jeté depuis deux jours, se donnant l'impression par cela qu'il gagnait d'une certaine façon le pardon de son John sur certains points qui avaient probablement contribué à ce besoin de la part de ce dernier de faire une pause loin du consultant.

__« Ils ne sont pas à la maison encore... ? »__

Alors qu'il commençait à se faire noir au dehors des fenêtres mal nettoyées de la demeure familiale ? Il faudrait donc qu'il supporte les questions de sa mère encore jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit rentré de la sortie en ville, qu'il leur explique son histoire à eux aussi ? Oh, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire tout ce chemin après tout, il aurait bien dû aller chez Thomas ou même Sébastian une nuit de plus, là au moins chacune des deux options aurait redoublé d'imagination pour lui changer les idées, bien qu'au fond Jim avait bien conscience que barouder ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas aux yeux de son toujours nommé époux. Même si la peine s'était quelque peu évaporée de son corps de la même façon que toutes les larmes de son corps avaient fini par sécher sur l'oreiller, se remémorer la façon brutale dont il avait appris que les choses ne se passaient pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait restait quelque chose de douloureux, encore trop frais. Il fallait comprendre, on ne se remettait pas d'une chute de tant d'étages en un instant, bien que cet homme là eût su s'adapter rapidement à une situation donnée.

__« Maman, je peux avoir un verre de lait avec... ? Même un biscuit... ? »__

Même un biscuit. Il sourît en coin, Johnny avait raison, c'était une mère qu'il voulait de lui. À tort, c'était vrai, mais ce genre de choses ne se contrôlaient pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? On pouvait les contenir un certain temps, comme il avait tâché de le faire les premiers temps de leur relation peu officielle, lorsqu'ils dormaient serrés au fond de Gayfere Street, du temps où ils communiquaient encore et surtout par internet, quand Watson n'avait pas de travail et beaucoup moins la motivation d'en trouver un, pendant les tout premiers mois. Mais dès lors qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter plus sérieusement, les mauvais travers (qu'ils aient été de sa part autant que celle de son partenaire à cet instant plus ou moins régulier) avaient resurgi sans réellement crier gare, marquant la fin de la période de séduction entre les deux personnes, le 'train-train' s'installant, sans chercher à faire de jeu de mots.

__« Maman, tu n'as jamais pensé que d'une certaine manière tu nous avais ratés, Jones, Tommy et moi... ? Je veux dire, au final il n'y a que ta première portée qui ait été réussie... ____Caitlín est bien la seule de nous tous qui ait un 'vrai job', elle au moins va te faire grand-mère d'un enfant normal, et naturel.____ »__

Ce serait légitime, à force de voir que ses trois rejetons semblaient vraiment étranges par rapport aux enfants des autres on était en droit de se poser des questions, il se serait posé des questions, il s'en poserait d'ailleurs, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Et puis elle était partie de la maison juste à la fin de ses études, se retrouvant rapidement indépendante, comme la plupart des jeunes adultes, alors que les trois autres, même à trente années essoufflées, revenaient toujours au berceau au moindre souci, cette fois en était exemple. Oui, en dépit de la réponse qu'il obtînt, James se serait posé des questions, et aurait déjà fait interner le premier né, suivre le second, et soutenir le troisième.


	116. Une première fois (Jim 8)

__« Commence par me dire ce que tu portes ? Mais non tu vas voir, ce n'est pas si embarrassant une fois qu'on est dans le jeu. Allez dis-moi ! Hmhm, et c'est tout ? Intéressant... Tu aurais une bougie, tu sais les longues blanches comme aux baptêmes, celles des invités hein, pas celle de la personne dont on s'occupe ? Vas la chercher, oui j'attends. … Très bien. Oui oui c'est parfait. Oui ça aussi si tu en as, ça sera plus facile. »__

Du temps où cette discussion avait eu lieu, les deux hommes, dans le souvenir du premier, revenaient d'un dîner ensemble, mais ne s'étaient appelés que lorsque tout deux commencèrent à trouver le temps un peu long. Certaines choses avaient déjà commencé à changer entre eux, plusieurs fois ils s'étaient rapidement embrassés, seulement lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, et une ou deux fois sur le pas de Gayfere Street, un peu plus longtemps. L'irlandais avait plusieurs fois également fait de grandes allusions à de potentielles relations sexuelles à venir, usant de propositions à double sens, confirmant d'un large sourire les doutes du John, et puis ils en avaient déjà parlé une fois en ligne, lorsqu'il restait encore anonyme, bien qu'il ait redoublé d'envie lorsqu'il se fît envoyer paître, l'autre encore trop coincé. Mais visiblement, il s'était assez bien débrouiller au cours de leur agréable soirée pour le mettre d'humeur à ce genre de parlé téléphonique, bien que le brave homme se soit montré plus réceptif à ses charmes et ses sous-entendus.

__« Ne polémiques pas et fais ce que je te dis, fermes les yeux si ça peut aider, et éteins la lumière. Voilà, maintenant, ce que je dis, et ce que je fais, ttt, tais-toi, c'est moi dessus et toi dessous. »__

Au moins c'était établi, et ne changerait pas, probablement, et même s'il fallait par instants rappeler les règles, il continua de narrer sur un ton plus calme et plus ronronnant la façon dont il menait leur embarcation. Hamish n'émît plus vraiment d'autre sons que des grognements, des soupirs ou encore des demandes par la suite, chose très satisfaisante pour l'homme pendu au téléphone qui se caressait à rythmes changeants selon les images qui lui venaient en tête. Allongé de tout son long sur les draps d'un brun chaud, vaseline dans sa main gauche, bien qu'en tant que personne non-circoncise il en utilisait plutôt rarement lors de ses découvertes en solitaire. Peu affamé sexuellement, du renfort était néanmoins quelques fois sollicité, en revanche, plus depuis qu'il souhaitait s'occuper de façon loyale de la relation qu'il espérait nouer avec le gentil soldat, étrangement attaché à lui depuis qu'il l'avait déniché en ligne, alors qu'il traînait là dans le simple but de dégoter quelqu'un de bien pour un Sébastian lassé de trop nombreuses aventures d'une ou deux nuits et qui espérait sensiblement au moins un mois de stabilité. Mais pas plus, sinon il lui faudrait supporter les défauts de la personne. Ainsi, lui-même dans la situation qu'il avait conseillé à son correspondant, Jim visualisait ce qu'il expliquait à mesure que l'action progressait.

__« ...sur mes épaules, et je continue plus lentement, nos deux corps serrés. Tu peux sentir mon souffle sur ta nuque, il est plus court qu'au début, et ma main sur ta hanche descend encore un peu, ma paume chaude passant comme le vent d'Été sur ton corps. Shh, ne sois pas impatient, ça va venir, je sais, j'en meurs d'envie... »__

Avoua-t-il dans un murmure au creux de son oreille, pressant par la suite ses lèvres désireuses contre sa peau tout aussi bouillonnante que la sienne, leur deux personnes impatientes de perdre pied avec le plaisir rationnel. Bien que contre lui, il ne sentait plus le téléphone réchauffé et plus glissant à cause de la cire auriculaire, maintenant trop profondément perdu dans leur imagination pour ne pas croire en ce qu'il disait. Il frissonnait au contact du quadragénaire, sa moustache venant chatouiller le dessous de son nez lorsqu'il lui intimait un baiser, ses soupirs lui semblant si proches qu'il pouvait les ressentir sur sa chair laiteuse, ses mains remontant le long de sa dépouille de s'être laissé prendre dans ce jeu infernal qui lui faisait croire se mener à sa perte, sa voix avide de plus le suppliant de ne pas arrêter, il voyait, goûtait, palpait et appréciait tout ce qu'il entendait, répondant à chaque fois pas de nouvelles indications.

__« ____Je commence à bouger mes hanches contre toi, à me frotter sur la peau de tes fesses, et je remonte lentement mon sexe le long de ton fondement. Hmm...____ »__

Ce n'était pas vulgaire, ni même choquant, encore moins éloigné de la personne qu'il était, Watson restait ce bon vieux Watson lui aussi, faisant preuve de sonorités moins construites que d'habitude. Se redressant d'un jet, doigts de pieds repliés avec force, il jouît sur le nombril du brave blogueur qui s'était déjà offert à lui une petite minute plus tôt, lequel pourtant n'était également pas sorti de leur rêverie, conjurant dans une octave étouffée le nom de son partenaire blond, avant de se laisser retomber dans les coussins le sourire aux lèvres, et le feu aux joues. Ils s'appelleraient la nuit encore plusieurs semaines avant de donner vie à tout ce qu'ils se promettaient en décrivant, huit, neuf, peut-être dix, bien qu'il leur faudrait quelques verres dans le nez pour pouvoir oser passer à l'acte.


	117. Un gainsbarre

__« Viens... »__

La première fois n'était jamais la meilleure, encore moins la première fois vu d'en bas, elle était d'ailleurs probablement une des moins agréables, bien que pour l'occasion notre Watson s'était laissé faire sous les doigts de son partenaire, lequel serait sensiblement plus à même de lui procurer ce genre de plaisir lorsqu'il se serait tâté au risque de se faire mal en confondant les sensations sous la pression, ou l'appréhension, bien qu'il soit tout de même plus embarrassé que cela se fasse (de son point de vue) si tôt, ils ne se fréquentaient après tout que depuis moins de huit mois, et quand il parlait de se 'fréquenter', il voulait dire qu'ils ne se retrouvaient plusieurs fois par semaine à rester ensemble tard le soir que depuis seuls huit mois. Et encore, l'amour serait pour plus tard, le brave tourmenté se retenant toujours un peu plus qu'il ne devrait pour s'ouvrir de la façon dont Moriarty le désirait, au bas mot.

__« Encore... Reste... »__

Contre moi, ne me laisses pas tout seul pendant l'ascension, attend, serre-moi plus fort, pas trop, tu transpires. Peut-être pas la meilleure, mais étrangement une plus appréciable que certaines autres, deux hommes calmes, qui sous l'excitation offraient un nouveau visage à leur personnalité, l'un se découvrant de nouvelles facettes, l'autre le dévorant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il l'en suppliait. Il ne regrettait pas, non ne regrettait pas de s'être fait prendre das les filets du brun, de ne pas avoir su lui résister plus longtemps, il ne lui en voulait plus de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité plus tôt quand à qui il était, il ne lui en avait plus voulu au bout de moins de dix minutes, autrement pourquoi serait-il resté dîner avec lui ? Il ne pensait pas manger à l'œil en entrant, il était venu de son propre plein-gré, impatient, et finalement il était ressorti avec des milliers de questions quand aux motivations du consultant, quand à ce qu'il pouvait bien tramer, et ce que tout cela augurait pour le futur du bon petit soldat de plomb délaissé au bord de la cheminé le soir de Noël, remplacé par d'autre jouets.

__« Je... Hah... Là... »__

Baragouina notre protagoniste, le souffle court de tout cet afflux d'une sensualité, d'une sexualité même, nouvelle. C'est qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'avoir une activité si intense tard aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, même si on lui avait plutôt forcé la main pour cela, bien qu'il n'ait pas tout de suite osé relever le regard lorsqu'un homme se dénudant lui faisait face, et qu'il s'était simplement assit sur le bout du canapé déplié, le recevant sur ses genoux comme s'il s'agissait déjà d'une vieille habitude, sachant à quoi il lui fallait s'attendre. Il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir maintenant, ou se cacher derrière un combiné de téléphone, il s'agirait de faits, de contact humain, et plus seulement de plaisirs éloignés. Des faits, des actes, mais beaucoup plus de conséquences que ce qu'ils s'imaginaient en cet instant qui était le leurs, cachés dans la noirceur d'un studio un peu sale, enroulés dans la couette, essoufflés maintenant.

__« Ça attendra demain, je ne suis plus motivé là, toi tu peux y aller par contre, tu sais comment faire, fais juste attention, l'eau chaude et l'eau froide sont inversées, et tu peux utiliser mon peignoir »__

Il n'en avait absolument plus envie d'ailleurs, il l'aurait bien fait juste après qu'ils aient terminé, mais les minutes passées à se blottir l'un contre l'autre pour l'une des rares fois où il n'y voyait aucune objection à faire l'avaient achevé, épuisé même, tout ce à quoi il aspirait désormais était fermer les yeux et profiter de la transe post-coïtale pour trouver le sommeil. La première fois n'était pas la meilleure à ce que l'on disait, et il ne pensait pas encore à ce qui lui arriverait au cours des prochaines, encore moins qu'il prendrait plaisir à recommencer, qu'il en prendrait encore plus à plusieurs.


	118. Une soirée au calme

__« Pense à aller chercher les pizzas, je t'attends -JW »__

C'était ce soir la toute première fois qu'ils ne se retrouvaient pas en ville pour dîner et s'adonner à des activités diverses et qu'au contraire l'un irait chez l'autre en ayant déjà prévu de prendre de quoi se changer et une brosse à dents. Ils resteraient bien au calme, sages comme des images, affalés l'un sur l'autre sur le clic-clac déplié en achevant leurs commandes aux fromages et aux anchois, oh il y aurait de quoi rire pendant leurs bribes de discussion pendant les moments où ils feraient une courte pause et se racontaient leurs journées. Oui, une bonne soirée en perspective, dans une ambiance plutôt relâchée, et puis après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en connaissaient pas l'issue, le Watson commençait déjà à cerner l'appétit qu'il suscitait chez son nouvel ami.

__« Oui oui tout est prêt, le film n'a pas commencé encore mais dépêche-toi quand même un peu -JW »__

Repos mérité devant l'écran pour les deux acolytes, bien que le premier ne travaillait toujours pas à cette époque de sa vie, en dépit du fait qu'il ait recommencé à rédiger des curriculum vitae et des lettres de motivation, mais il n'était pas encore très motivé pour les poster, appréciant sa vie lente et ses journées seulement rythmées par les visites du consultant, comme avant, différemment. Au fait, pendant qu'il y pensait encore, entre deux messages de Jim, il lui fallait appeler la brave Mary, afin de la prévenir qu'il risquerait d'être en retard à leur rencontre dans la véritable vie de tous les jours à cause de ce qu'il se retrouverait forcé de faire quelques jours plus tard, se dépensant malgré lui au bout de son cerf-volant géant pour la journée d'initiation à laquelle _on_ l'avait inscrit sans vraiment le prévenir, ou même lui demander son avis.

__« 6591, pousse fort -JW »__

La porte grinçait, elle était mal huilée, il faudrait laisser une note à son voisin de pallier, lequel était le représentant des quelques appartements autour de ceux de notre blondinet, coincé entre plusieurs véritables lofts ré-agencés valant au moins trois fois ce qu'il gagnait en son temps le plus glorieux en une année, au moins trois fois, alors qu'il habitait son misérable trou où le ménage si mal fait et l'isolation vétuste laissaient libre-court à une population indigène dans la salle de bain, sous la cabine de douche. Il faudrait bien qu'il se décide un jour ou l'autre à se prendre en main et partir de sa grotte qui l'avait accueilli cette saison en enfer à bras ouverts, l'avait dorloté, et lui avait fourni la connexion Wi-fi du voisin d'en haut, qui était particulièrement bonne et stable, étrange fait qu'il soit un jour tombé sur sa facture du téléphone, et qu'encore plus étrangement il ait ainsi réussi à se dégoter les identifiants de la ligne... Au moins il l'avait utilisée à bon escient, et pouvait maintenant profiter des joies d'une amitié plutôt curieuse mais qui ne lui demandait pas d'efforts sociaux trop importants, comparativement aux autres plus traditionnelles...

__« Bonsoir, oui oui mets-toi à l'aise, hm, attends-moi là je reviens, juste que je trouve mon portefeuilles... Alors... Si si j'insiste, c'est au moins moi qui paye les pizzas, tu t'occupes toujours de tout et je ne veux pas donner l'impression que je vis sur ton dos, ou que tu m'entretiens, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. »__

Car ce n'était absolument pas son genre, il était autonome après tout, et appréciait à subvenir à ses propres dépenses, en dépit des repas qu'il se voyait forcé de se laisser offrir presque trois nuits par semaine, de même qu'il ne désirait pas renvoyer l'image d'une poule qui se laissait vivre aux frais de son mac, bien qu'il trouvait au final son compte dans la compagnie presque constante même si peu physique lorsqu'il y réfléchissait de Moriarty, qui avait l'air de tenter d'éponger sa dette morale en subvenant aux besoins primaires et optionnels du brave soldat, encore une fois, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se rendre compte qu'il y avait mieux à faire que de regarder un film ennuyeux.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir!... Je suis sincèrement navrée de la petite pause forcée de ces derniers jours, suite à une tempête qui arrivait dans ma relation amoureuse je me suis plutôt déconcentrée et focalisée sur ma courte semaine du côté de Mèze à profiter de l'étang de Thau et d'une aile... :s Demain le chapitre reste encore incertain, je risque d'être encore épuisée comme les jours précédents en rentrant, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour assurer celui d'après-demain. Bonne soirée! Kittens.


	119. Un fait établi (lac 1)

__« Non, je n'ai pas le permis, mais je veux bien te lire les panneaux. »__

Tant de générosité, et de laisser-aller, aussi bien de sa part que celle du pilote (car Jim n'était pas juste un conducteur, les limites de vitesse étaient seulement bonnes pour les personnes de la masse), que de la sienne, chemise déboutonnée deux fois plus que d'habitude (deux fois un est égal à deux, et je vous laisse faire le calcul de la mesure dans laquelle notre brave Watson était décontracté ce matin là, comparativement aux jours qu'il avait connu quelques temps plus tôt). Bref, ils roulaient, et quittaient à peine la capitale. Il n'était que dix heures du matin, et ils avaient déjà fait une escale dans un fast-food pour se prendre de quoi patienter pendant la durée totale du trajet aller pour les obscures eaux de Grafham Water, au nord de la ville, très au nord, plus ou moins.

__« Tiens, tu veux une serviette ? »__

Et la chose fut proposée au final à deux reprises : la première avant que le gras ne suinte du sandwich que le Moriarty commençait à déguster, et la seconde lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'installer à côté de la voiture, afin d'éviter le vent et les tourbillonnements du sable qui leur rentrerait dans les oreilles et leur collerait aux cheveux. Oh, rien que d'y penser ils se sentaient parcourus de frissons. Les deux propositions furent acceptées, et reçues dans un sourire supposé charmeur, mais surtout maladroit, auquel une certaine personne blonde se trouva insensible lorsqu'elle le remarqua. Elle insista par la suite à ce que l'autre se retourne, par pudeur (les choses étaient d'habitude plus faciles dans le noir), dans le but de se changer.

__« Ne nous affiche pas, James, je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un nous voit, enfin te voit en train de mettre tes mains partout sur mon corps. Quoi pourquoi ? Mais parce que, c'est comme ça, je n'ai pas envie que tout ce qui se passe entre nous parfois s'ébruite, ce n'est pas naturel, et il vaut mieux garder ça pour nous. »__

Il n'était pas ce genre de personne, John ne l'était pas, non, enfin d'après ce qui lui avait toujours été apprit. La paire n'était qu'homme/femme, et la marge d'erreur se devait d'être ignorée et de se raisonner : l'on ne pouvait pas vivre décemment avec un partenaire du même sexe que soi, c'était indécent, immoral même, et avant tout, l'éducation chrétienne que notre protagoniste avait reçu toute son enfance, bien qu'abandonnée une fois dans les rangs de l'université, interdisait ces pratiques, quoi qu'il se souciât bien plus du fait qu'il n'avait presque plus de filtres pour la machine à café que du blasphème, ou de tout autre excès dans son mode de vie qui entrerait en conflit avec sa croyance A, B, ou C. Néanmoins, les choses incrustées dans les esprits d'un gamin un peu trop naïf restaient longtemps inchangées, et rédemption potentielle ou non, même si certains prêtres tentaient de pâlir à la frustration sexuelle que leur dogmes leur infligeaient en amadouant les enfants de cœur (pas tout le temps non-plus mais quand même), passer ses nuits en compagnie d'un homme (d'autant plus, vile et malsain à ses heures) était un acte qu'il se reprochait au réveil, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

__« Tu sais bien que je n'en sais rien moi-même, alors ne me force pas et changeons de sujet. Non, Jim, ne t'énerve pas... »__

Ce dernier lui répétait pourtant la même phrase, comme une leitmotiv, une habitude, une désagréable habitude. Personne n'aimait entendre se faire dire que son partenaire n'avait pas vraiment de raison valable pour accepter de passer du temps avec lui, encore plus lorsqu'une démarche de séduction avait été engagée, et qu'on lui avait cédé à un moment donné, plusieurs fois par la suite, mais qu'il s'agissait d'une action encore trop honteuse pour que l'on puisse en parler librement, il n'aurait probablement pas dû prendre quelqu'un de la génération de celle du soldat, un soldat d'ailleurs, qu'elle idée, il aurait fallu se douter qu'il serait borné et bourré d'idées reçues et de jugements insérés à l'avance. C'était certainement ce qui faisait son charme, bien qu'il fallait admettre que cela grandissait encore la qualité du divertissement qu'il pouvait très probablement constituer aux yeux du criminel, un simple jeu, et pourtant, il lui répétait la même phrase. Tu n'es pas forcé de mettre des talons hauts et des robes, tu peux rester John Hamish Watson, même en acceptant mes rendez-vous et en me laissant venir dans ton lit de temps en temps, c'est comme ça que je t'aime bien, sinon j'aurais émigré à Rio, tu ne crois pas ?


	120. Une rive (lac 2)

__« Mmm ?... Oh, merci... Héh... »__

C'était gentil, gentil comme une petite attention dès le réveil, gentil comme un thé chaud lorsque l'on avait mal à la gorge, gentil comme le sourire courtois d'un inconnu que vous surpreniez en train de vous observer, c'était agréable, embarrassant et bien venu, et cette fois-là, pour la première de toutes, c'était gentil comme une manifestation d'affection spontanée de la part d'un nouvel ami particulier et parfois distant. Ça mettait en quelques sortes du baume au cœur, on se retrouvait mal à l'aise et en même temps reconnaissant, et étrangement, ce midi-ci, notre personnage se trouva à ne pas se poser de questions, afin de ne rien faire d'autre que de se détendre maintenant qu'il était finalement resté comme annoncé par surprise lorsqu'ils remballaient leurs affaires de plage, la veille, au soir. Avec tout de même un peu de retenue, ce même brave personnage ne se fît pas prier pour faire le premier pas et fermer les yeux sur ses conflits moraux. Au diable le catéchisme en ce radieux trente Juillet, il le laisserait revenir lui laver le cerveau pendant la nuit, quand James se serait endormi, et qu'il pourrait se lever du lit sans se faire remarquer pour chercher les réponses à ses questions dans les mondes merveilleux d'internet.

__« Un peu oui, mais je crois qu'il reste encore une couverture dans ta voiture, je vais aller voir. Non non c'est bon, non non mais j'y allais... Ne te force pas hein, tu étais bien installé en plus... Moui... »__

Pas même le temps de le repousser du bout des doigts que déjà le jeune surexcité s'était relevé sur ses deux gambettes et réajustait son slip de bain digne d'un de ces tontons beaufs qui avaient tendance à prendre juste la taille adaptée pour rehausser ce qui pouvait se noyer dans quelque chose de plus large, enfin, au moins le bleu électrique était une couleur qu'on ne remarquait pas... Et comme deux citadins tenant à leur confort en toute situation, ils s'étaient en conséquence équipés de poncho-serviettes, de couvertures de sol, et d'autres objets recouvrants supposés les faire se sentir plus à l'aise, dénaturalisant l'intérêt même d'aller se ressourcer sur les rives d'un lac, le corps enveloppé d'une fine pellicule de sable, de terre un peu aussi, de sentir les fourmis fourmiller sous sa main lorsqu'on la laissait retomber aléatoirement, se disant que de toutes façons peu importait, ou même de sentir la brise fraîche du Sud caresser ses orteils et remonter le long de son dos, face contre Terre, otaries en pleine digestion qu'ils représentaient en ce moment à deux qu'ils s'accordaient.

__« Shhh, ne parle pas des sujets désagréables maintenant, de toutes façons j'en discuterais avec Harriet, elle saura m'écouter, essaye de dormir un peu »__

Quel homme maladroitement entêté estimait temps de disserter des points les plus sensibles et irritables de la relation toute neuve qu'il menait plus ou moins avec un homme de cinq ans son aîné alors qu'ils étaient de plus en train de se rapprocher aussi bien physiquement que dans leurs têtes ? La réponse n'était pas difficile, quoi que la question révélait déjà quantités d'informations. Oh non, les mots d'amour ne seraient pas pour tout de suite, bien au contraire, d'abord, il faudrait passer 'l'incident des gambas'. La sieste aiderait à faire passer le temps, au chaud dans leurs matières molletonnées, dans leurs étreintes timides et dans leurs baisers marchandés, au moins ils avaient toujours plus de place que dans le lit de la maison d'hôtes, sur leurs trois mètres carrés de coton imprimé, bien que l'habitude de se sentir proches, blottis, s'était déjà trop bien installée. Heureusement pour eux, seul l'un des deux ronflait faiblement, et Jim donnait l'impression de ne plus même respirer tant par son silence que par son calme lorsqu'il se reposait. Le concerto ne serait pas de la partie.

__« Une seconde, je ferme les rideaux et j'arrive, pas la peine d'être impatient, rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois, tu sais »__

Ah, le sexe. Leur meilleur allié pour finir une journée à deux, leur seule façon de se rappeler qu'ils avaient en quelques sortes déjà signé, et que même si elle prendraient du temps, les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles-mêmes, et qu'enfin John finirait par arrêter de se tourmenter pour l'âge de sa vie où il serait à son sommet, et qu'il se décide à se laisser vivre pour lui-même et non-plus pour le regard des autres, pour ce qu'on lui avait inculqué, et pour ses raisonnements personnels, lesquels seuls lui permettraient de se sentir vivant une seconde fois dans sa triste, si triste vie. Oui, le sexe était leur plus proche ami pour prendre du bon temps à perdre le court de leurs pensées, à cesser de se focaliser sur une seule chose et laisser leurs esprits danser au rythme doux mais effréné de leurs gestes fous, dans leur course au plaisir commun et à la liberté.


	121. Une légère brise (lac 3)

__« Ahhh ! Ahhh ! »__

Tout lâcher, sans plus attendre, au risque de continuer de se faire traîner sur d'autres mètres, bien que le lac soit suffisamment large pour ne pas se retrouver à se faire rapper le corps pourtant enveloppé dans la combinaison sur le sable humide, et risquer une petite infection, et pour éviter également de rencontrer un vent montant, lequel ne manquerait pas de donner des ailes à notre blondinet, littéralement. Satanée bourrasque, sans crier gare, s'engouffrant sous le tissu pour le tirer plus fort, emportant son pilote dans la foulée, lui donnant l'impression qu'il vivait les derniers instants de sa vie, une seconde ou troisième fois. Laissant ainsi sa voile s'écraser plus loin une fois la pression des arrières relâchée, Watson bu la tasse une nouvelle fois, et estima qu'il en avait eu assez de ces sensations fortes pour aujourd'hui. Un homme de son âge, déjà un peu trop rouillé par ses anciens jours, qui en plus se retrouvait tracté dans une eau glaciale, enfin, fraîche comparée à ce qu'il avait expérimenté à une ou deux reprises dans la mer méditerranée, l'étang de Thau lui offrant ses moments de plaisir au calme, planche à voile rangée après un dur jour d'intenses activités de glisse, tout cela n'était pas très conventionnel, bien qu'il ne soit pourtant pas si vieux qu'il s'en donnait l'air.

__« Non je... Ouh... Je vais t'attendre sur le bateau hein, et on rentrera après, j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu sinon je vais tomber par terre et faire un malaise là... Hum... Non non rien de grave, je crois que j'ai surtout besoin de manger là, on a toujours un paquet de biscuits dans ton sac j'espère ? Merci, oui oui je sais. Hmhmh, oui oui je t'apprécie tout autant, amuse-toi encore un peu, on a le temps, il n'est que dix-huit heures, et le dîner n'est pas avant vingt et une heures... »__

Oho, je t'apprécie tout autant, voilà qui était un joli progrès en à peine trois jours passés l'un sur l'autre, entassés dans n'importe quelle situation, bien qu'un peu forcés de le faire dans les différents lits qu'ils avaient été amenés à partager depuis qu'ils, comme Jim appréciait à le dire, bien que Watson déprécie un peu plus, se fréquentaient. Superbe même, cela changeait, et ne manquerait probablement pas de mettre un peu de baume au cœur d'une certaine personne du binôme, bien que le second soit un peu embarrassé de se livrer de cette façon inédite encore, d'habitude plus réticent, encore plus étant donné qu'il en était venu à partager ses instants de tous les jours avec une personne dont la passion était de briser celles d'autrui, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir également à couver comme une véritable mère attentionnée, avant que la tendance ne s'inverse. Mais au moins les choses passaient un peu plus maintenant, depuis quelques temps, ils ne dormaient plus l'un collé au mur et l'autre à l'extrémité du lit, l'écart s'était peu à peu effacé, maintenant gommé, la culpabilité arrivait plus tard, les regards langoureux se faisaient parfois surprendre au restaurant, bien que toujours très timides, suivis d'un rire nerveux partagé.

__« Ça y est ? Oui je t'ai regardé faire, on continuera demain encore et tu m'apprendras un peu plus si tu veux. James il y a du monde encore... Tu es tout collant en plus... »__

Et quel monde ! Le peuple même ! La foule ! deux seules braves embarcations dont les quelques personnages s'adonnaient à la plongée avec masque et tuba sans prêter la moindre attention à nos deux protagonistes, mais bon, la faible paranoïa qu'il s'était mis à développer en deux ans livré à lui-même lui indiquait qu'il valait mieux se cacher un peu mieux pour passer le plus inaperçu possible, et continuer de s'effacer aux yeux du monde, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé leur petite affaire, bouclée.

__« Bon, j'ai compris, on va défaire ta combinaison alors, mais conduis au moins le bateau jusque là-bas, vers les arbres, pour qu'on puisse être tranquilles, si tu veux bien. »__

Des caresses dans le bas du dos, de petits sourires timides, voilà à quoi ils se cantonnaient généralement. De longues étreintes, des baisers passionnés, leurs habitudes se renouvelaient constamment lorsqu'ils étaient isolés du reste du monde, ils n'étaient plus tout à fait les mêmes hommes non-plus, l'un dégoulinait sur l'autre, ça devait être ça, de se sentir amoureux d'une personne plus particulière que les autres connues avant, leurs différents les ayant rapprochés. Le bel enfoiré séduisait la brave personne, lorsque le médecin renfermé prenait plaisir à se redécouvrir des envies différentes que de rester chez lui, enfourné dans son lit, roulé en boule à ressasser les souvenirs du passé. Maintenant ils se roulaient à deux, et se surprenais parfois à faire des projets, bien qu'ils n'excèdent pour l'instant pas vraiment le choix de leur prochaine sortie, le fast-food qu'ils commanderaient si jamais ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à cuisiner, ou encore chez qui ils dormiraient la fois suivante. Mais c'était déjà cela, au moins il pensait plus à l'avenir qu'aux jours d'avant, et s'épanouissait dans son mode vie qui commençait à s'installer jour après jour.

* * *

Bonsoir **Electre1964**, je ne suis pas certaine de saisir, mais j'espère arriver à donner un petit coup de boost pour te satisfaire un peu plus dans les jours à venir, en commençant par un chapitre quelque peu plus gai que les deux derniers :) Bonne soirée, Kittens.


	122. Une certaine paresse partagée (lac 4)

_« Hm... hmmmm... »_

Il ne faisait rien, perdu dans sa course folle à travers les bois, s'enfuyant. Fuyait-il ? Courait-il après son utopie à lui ? S'il l'avait jamais su, il n'en était plus au courant à présent. Le passé était là, s'effondrant en même temps que d'autres choses se bâtissaient, il construisait, maçon de sa propre vie qu'il se découvrait depuis quelques mois, probablement plus changé que ce qu'il ne le croyait. On lui tapait sur l'épaule, il n'avait pas envie de se retourner. Quelque chose gluant coula sur quelques millimètres dans sa nuque, à peine deux, puis quelque chose de chaud, quelque chose qui piquait un peu, quelqu'un avait besoin de se raser le menton. Le monde réel refît doucement surface, la course cessa, physiquement plus épuisé que lorsqu'il s'était endormi, et après plusieurs nouveaux grognements, il repoussa son partenaire et se tourna, se faisant déjà assaillir.

__« Mais tu as mauvaise hal.. mmm... mm... mhf harrêtes tu piques Jim... Oui... »__

Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, notre protagoniste étira tout son corps le long de la courte banquette que les deux personnes occupaient, se tenant aux barreaux de la tête de lit, tordant son buste en avant. Oh ce matelas était divin, et dès lors qu'il se couchait dessus, une flegme royale le prenait comme s'il était maudit, les draps frais changés chaque jour l'invitant eux aussi à prendre le temps de se ficher du reste du monde et faire une sieste, ou autre chose, mais surtout de rester sous les couvertures toute sa vie, heureux et reposé à l'infini. Entremêlés, entassés, les deux amants profitaient du confort que leur gîte leur offrait, tout transis qu'ils étaient déjà à cette période de leur relation en laquelle ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne croyait un seul instant. Il s'agirait probablement d'une petite passion passagère, les choses seraient terminées d'ici quelques semaines, bien que l'hypothèse d'un Moriarty souhaitant achever ce qu'il avait commencé s'écartait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il lui dévoilait l'homme qu'il savait être, étrangement doux.

__« Encore aujourd'hui, puis on rentrera demain... mmm... »__

Tout les deux encore, main dans la main après les vitesses passées, espérant ne pas avoir à rencontrer trop de stops, de cédez le passages, ou de carrefours non prioritaires afin de rester soudés physiquement assez longtemps pour qu'ils l'oublient et le prennent comme un réflexe, lorsque John reviendrait de la boulangerie où il aurait acheté leur dîner, ou alors après la pause des deux heures, à laquelle ils trouveraient très probablement un intérêt s'ils se garaient dans un endroit plus désert que les autres, le siège avant passager déplié à son maximum, et deux corps s'entrechoquant comme à leur habitude, après tout ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne le cherchaient pas non-plus, se séduisant mutuellement sans parfois vraiment y prêter grande attention.

__« Tu nous as réveillés en avance, on a beaucoup de temps devant nous... Mais tues insatiable ou c'est une impression...? Alors c'est rassurant, si même encore endormi je te plais déjà »__

C'était vrai, non ? Si même ronflant et sur le ventre il restait un homme attirant aux yeux de son partenaire, alors il n'avait plus beaucoup de soucis à se faire quand à son image face à lui, quoi qu'il n'était pas au courant des complexes qu'il lui ferait développer, et encore moins dans quelle aventure sordide ils s'embarqueraient tout deux. Ramenant une main engourdie dans le dos du consultant, il inspira calmement, le fixant de ses mirettes à moitié ouvertes, puis il ramena la seconde à la première, et se laissa blottir sans piper mot, apathique ce matin là, enveloppé dans la paresse du début du jour, rien ne les obligeant à se lever après tout, ils prendraient le bateau dans la fin de matinée et resteraient dehors un peu plus tard, rien ne pressait, rien du tout, de toutes façons ils s'en fichaient, ils se reposaient, et s'exploraient.

* * *

Bonjour, toutes mes excuses pour le retard, je m'y suis prise un peu tard hier soir, et ai été mandée d'aller me coucher et laisser l'ordinateur... Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui arrivera néanmoins soit dans la fin d'après-midi, soit dans la soirée! Bon week-end ;) Kittens.


	123. Un ménage (Jim 9)

__« It's lust, it's torturous »__

Le ménage, occupation du dimanche pour l'un, mais du mardi pour l'autre lorsque le premier travaillait et que le second n'avait pas eu de grande motivation à se rendre sur le terrain. iPod connecté aux enceintes de la maison (que le voisin d'à côté aille bien se plaindre, il se ferait recevoir courtoisement, se verrait offrir le thé, les biscuits, puis de nouveau ennuyer par le son fort à s'en crever les tympans) et vêtements confortables retirés, car la maison était tellement plus agréable à vivre nu, il passait le balais pour retirer le plus gros de la saleté amassée par les passages du monde, des clients particuliers, des employés qui ramenaient un dossier, ou un trophée, que notre Jim se garderait bien d'exhiber à la vue de son partenaire pour ne pas se faire taper sur les doigts, connaissant son point de vue quand à son rapport aux objets qu'il ramenait, ou qu'il se faisait ramener à la maison, lorsque ces derniers appartenaient à sa dernière victime. Au moins il aucun d'intérêt dans les morceaux de corps.

__« Nobody knows me I'm cold... Na na this road all alone... Nana nana na to go »__

Chanter, parfois des banalités, parfois d'autres choses plus personnelles, inventer lorsque l'on ne se souvenait plus des paroles, ou laisser des blancs, tout dépendait de l'humeur après tout, il fallait bien s'amuser de temps en temps, sinon la vie serait bien morne, non ? John pouvait bien se montrer plus hostile à se laisser aller devant lui, Moriarty n'en avait rien à cirer, comme il ne s'en était jamais soucié au cours de ses quelques relations passées, ou devant ses amis. Quoique ce même cher voisin devait s'estimer heureux que la personne qui vivait juste à côté n'était pas grande fan de karaokés, car il y aurait bien plus de bruit que d'ordinaire, Sébastian participerait d'ailleurs, lui aimait cela, dans un souvenir.

__« Two hundred fifty thousand miles on a clear night in June... Lala la la lala laa... »__

Ah il était amoureux, lui, depuis quelques mois maintenant, bien qu'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble, le brave docteur ne passait que quelques fois à Salem Road, lorsqu'il était trop fatigué pour tenir la demie heure de route supplémentaire pour rentrer chez lui, alors ils dormaient là, pour les premières fois de leur vie. Mais Watson n'aimait pas le duplex, il le trouvait trop froid, trop impersonnel, cela se voyait à l'expression de son visage, la même moue s'imprimait sur sa face lorsqu'il passait le pas de la porte, physiquement dégoûté, et ce n'était pas l'odeur, un agent se voyait mandé dès que le consultant avait décidé qu'ils passeraient la nuit aux côtés de Bayswater.

__« I sit on top of you squeezing... 'Til I snap your neck like a Popsicle stick... »__

Plus certain de s'il s'agissait toujours du pauvre blogueur qu'il visualisait ou non, dans tous les cas il finirait bien par lui craquer sa maigre nuque si jamais il en venait à lui faire un de ces tours comme énoncé dans les paroles du couplet précédent, il broierait ses os dans sa main, sentant le crissement et la satisfaction dans sa paume, heureux d'avoir mit une fin à la situation dans laquelle il l'aurait enfourné, quoi que très certainement anéanti d'avoir vu la relation qu'il se promettait se dégrader de la façon. Il préféra penser aux conditions du prochain contrat, il ne fallait pas partir dans une nouvelle histoire à deux avec ce genre de plans pour une fin A ou B, au risque de devoir les mettre en exécution. Pauvre John, il irait lui offrir des fleurs pour se donner bonne conscience, et se renseignerait sur ses goûts en matière de gourmandises, au cas où.


	124. Un prince changé

__« Tu rentres ce soir alors... ? Ah vous... Oui, oui oui je vais me faire un sandwich, mmm, oui oui j'ai mangé. D'accord, à ce soir, tu fais attention sur le chemin hein... ? »__

C'était hésitant qu'il l'avait appelé, qu'il avait cédé à la tentation et que par chance le téléphone du bon Watson était resté allumé, ou avait été allumé, il poserait la question plus tard. Mais en tout cas bonne chose avait été que l'on décroche à l'autre bout du fil, et que les choses s'y passent bien, quoi que notre personnage aurait se serait probablement étouffé dans ses sanglots si on lui y avait appris que cette période d'éloignement durerait au final quelques temps de plus, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une nuit, et même s'ils n'avaient pas encore raccroché, s'étant laisser implanter de sombres scénarios dans les esprits à force de laisser l'un ou l'autre se faire ses propres films sur toute cette situation. Déjà enfant Jones était doué d'une imagination toute particulière, peu étonnant qu'il se soit dirigé vers le cinéma une fois supposé adulte, bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas percé en quinze ans révolus, de même que l'autre cadet mais plus âgé d'une demie heure du dernier cité (qui avait pourtant manqué d'originalité lorsqu'il eût son propre cadavre à cacher, trop près d'une vieille elle-même abandonnée huit ou neuf ans plus tôt, en y repensant notre brave consultant aurait dû lui offrir ses services, déjà actif malgré ses études.)

__« James... Oui, ne t'en fais pas, non non ne m'attends pas, je rentrerais peut-être un peu tard... On aura cette discussion là demain matin, reposes-toi en attendant. Non, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre le canapé »__

Il n'était pas allergique après tout, et d'une certaine façon, bien au contraire, trois nuits passées dans les ronflements de Harry lui avaient valu de ressentir le manque du silence du fils Moriarty, toutefois tellement lourd qu'il avait souvent fallu au pauvre vétéran de vérifier le pouls et la respiration de son partenaire. Souvent il s'était réveillé par la pesanteur de l'absence d'un son quelconque. Quelle idée ces fenêtres si épaisses qu'elles n'empêchaient pas seulement les balles mais aussi le bruit d'une ville en vie. Une fois Watson avait hésité à s'acheter ces disques compactes de sonorités urbaines, ou même d'oiseaux, de vent, d'arbres, n'importe quoi, du moment que son propre souffle n'était plus tout ce qui résonnait dans la pièce, que le duplex était tellement hermétique que notre soldat entendait même le lave-vaisselle de l'étage inférieur. Il y avait de quoi devenir dingue, de quoi ne plus dormir de la nuit, fort heureusement toutefois, le lit était adossé au mur qui les séparait de leur tendre voisin d'à côté, qui recevait souvent de la visite. Il s'agissait en revanche des seules fois où entendre deux personnes coïter calmement le rassurait, les seules fois. C'était dire à quel point il avait besoin parois d'un bruit de fond sécurisant.

__« Très bien alors, tu refermeras à clef en rentrant... Amusez-vous bien tous les deux. Non attends !... Tu vas trouver que j'en fais trop, mais je voulais juste e dire que je ne t'en veux pas, enfin tu vois, et j'ai hâte que tu reviennes. D'accord, merci. À tout à l'heure oui, bye »__

Il lui fallait le lui faire savoir, qu'il sache que tout ce à quoi l'irlandais des deux n'avait fait que penser, et qu'implicitement il comprenne qu'il était un homme différent de celui qu'il avait été fut un autre temps, presque une autre vie en fait, celle où il régnait en maître sur ses sentiments et ses pensées, lorsqu'il n'avait pas forcément besoin de se réveiller à côté de quelqu'un et lorsque le contact humain lui aurait plutôt donné la nausée qu'une joie irrationnelle. Ce genre de choses de toutes façons n'étaient pas de celles qui pouvaient être expliquées par des mots déjà inventés, sauf en poésie peut-être, bien que certains néologismes aient forcé la langue pour annoncer la couleur. C'est donc le ventre vide et philosophiquement inspiré qu'il se mît au lit en fin de soirée, petites attentions déposées sur la table-basse de l'entrée, du moins une.

__« ____Pardon, rendors-toi, je ne pars plus maintenant, ne t'en fais plus____ »__

Timide baiser plus tard, appendices décents entremêlés, ils ne dormirent pas tout de suite, présentant mutuellement leurs excuses à l'autre, le sommeil ne vînt qu'une heure, plus ou moins plus tard, quand épuisés ils conclurent leur ébauche de discussion par un fou-rire partagé de ne plus trouver les mots exacts, et de ne plus avoir envie de parler de chaque côté des personnages blottis. Étrangement, la nuit passa plus vite que les précédentes, et ils firent tout deux le choix de sortir le grand jeu et petit-déjeuner en ville, comme au début, du moins le début de ce qu'ils connaissaient maintenant, et non le tout début, pendant cette presqu'ère où ils ne faisaient que s'envoyer des messages en ligne, ce temps où W.M. S'était laissé berner sans vraiment s'en plaindre, bien que le choc du réel lui avait valu sa crise de vomissements au fond de la salle de ces messieurs du restaurant. Bizarrement, ils ne s'étaient plus offert de tulipes par la suite.


	125. Un bon coup de pied bien placé

__« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, James, et tu le sais très bien. »__

Sujet lancé dès le trajet en voiture, car il fallait bien en parler, autrement les frustrations ne feraient qu'empirer au cours de la journée et réellement faire risquer une implosion de leur couple, ils avaient établi qu'en cette journée il était temps de se parler à cœur ouvert, et de vider leur sac une bonne fois pour toute, bien qu'en réalité, en dehors de la profession et de cette passion particulière qui animaient son partenaire, en dehors de leur façon de s'empresser de tout faire au plus vite avant de se perdre pour une raison ou une autre, car ils avaient retenu de la vie qu'ils devaient s'attendre à ce que les choses prennent un tournant radicalement opposé à tout instant, il n'y avait que très peu de reproches à faire, du moins à discuter.

__« C'est juste qu'on s'est tous les deux laissé aller, comme deux petits vieux si tu préfères »__

Juste qu'ils étaient tout deux passés à la phase suivant celle de la séduction bien trop vite, comparativement aux autres personnes de leur entourage, et qu'assez rapidement chacun avait considéré que l'autre lui était acquis, d'une certaine façon, et que ce n'était plus la peine de faire tous ces efforts pour continuer d'entretenir cette fameuse flamme dont on parlait généralement en matière de relation amoureuse. Oui, deux personnes âgés, mariés depuis trente ou quarante ans, qui se connaissaient par cœur (les disputes pour un rien en moins par contre).

__« Et c'est en changeant un peu notre quotidien immédiat qu'on peut y remédier, comme ça par exemple, c'était quand la dernière fois qu'on est sortis pour petit-déjeuner ? »__

Oh ! C'était **au moins** il y a six mois, au bas mot, si ce n'était plus d'ailleurs. Ils ne vivaient pas encore tout deux sous le même toit de façon officielle en tout cas, alors les faits dataient de très certainement quand ils n'étaient pas encore frappé l'un de l'autre, et du temps où notre brave John se posait encore mille questions quand aux motivations réelles de leur prise de contact dans le monde des véritables personnes de la vraie vie, contrairement à la personne qu'il s'était imaginé discuter avec en ligne. RMVitie était une personne bien différente du Jim Moriarty qu'il avait rencontré quelques fois, qu'il pensait d'ailleurs suicidé, c'était un homme bien plus agréable, cultivé, bienveillant dans une certaine manière, combien de fois le vétéran s'était-il connecté à contrecœur dans le seul but de donner des nouvelles, et avait-il terminé par raconter ses peines et ses malheurs à ce qu'il pensait être un parfait inconnu ? Pourtant, malgré son premier rejet physique, regretter ses verres d'alcool pour se détendre , penché contre la cuvette sale à régurgiter les olives, il s'était laisser raccompagner chez lui en voiture, et, peut-être à cause de deux ou trois verres consommés au cours du repas, s'était laisser convaincre qu'il lui faudrait bien se rendre à l'évidence et que la personne à qui il avait passé son temps à raconter sa triste vie n'était peut-être pas tant l'ordure d'autrefois. Mais il resta tout de même sur ses gardes un certain temps.

__« ____Je n'étais pas fâché, juste un peu embrouillé, il me fallait rassembler mes idées, je n'étais plus très certain de vouloir mener nos projets à bout, mais ça va mieux maintenant, ne t'en fais pas____ »__

Et c'était parti, à la moindre occasion, que ce soit feu rouge, stop, cédez le passage, chien sur la route, pigeon, grand-mère peu prudente (elle avait bien de la chance que quelqu'un ait passé une bonne nuit) et même embouteillage (ils allaient se nourrir en extérieur de la ville, aucun des deux ne travaillait ce matin, contrairement aux propriétaires des véhicules environnant dans le trafic des plus denses), chaque raison était valable pour une série de ces baisers de réconciliation rapides et peu baveux, il fallait profiter de leurs nouveaux élans, de leur nouvelles résolutions, de leurs investissements et efforts à venir, de la pression des derniers mois qui retombait. Voilà, les choses semblaient s'être déjà bien arrangées, et en plus de tout cela, pendant son séjour aux côtés de sa très chère sœur, il avait pu entrer plus facilement en contact prolongé avec le brave limier, afin de s'occuper de tout ce fourbi dans lequel la pauvre femme s'était retrouvée.


	126. Une colonne

__« Bon sang allez... »__

L'angoisse, la nervosité, Jim ne devrait pas être mis au courant si jamais tout ceci tournait différemment que ce qu'ils avaient espéré, quoi que, s'il ne lui en parlait pas, et qu'il le découvrait de lui-même, car il savait tout, la situation se retournerait rapidement, ils ne faisaient toujours que se crier dessus, le ton montait encore et encore, les menaces suivaient, mais aucun des deux n'aurait pu réellement lever la main sur l'autre, pas même cette fois lorsque ce même Jim avait découvert pour cette embrouille, cette mésentente, dans laquelle M. Holmes était l'un des personnages principaux. Même cette fois-ci il ne l'avait pas touché, bien que secrètement, il s'était probablement imaginé en train de lui torde le cou, se rouler dans ses organes et faire une fontaine des restes broyés du brave docteur Watson qui n'avait pas sû confier suffisamment tôt qu'il se voyait forcé de raconter leur vie personnelle une fois par mois, bien qu'il se gardait bien de lâcher le moindre détail sur une hypothétique vie sexuelle. Hypothétique.

__« Et la musique, ça pourrait aider, non ?... »__

Se changer les idées, de toutes façons cela n'aiderait en rien de rester là à attendre que l'objet se mette à biper, le temps ne serait que plus long, alors que s'il se distrayait pendant une dizaine de minutes, il risquerait d'avancer un peu plus rapidement, un peu... Cette bonne vieille chaîne Hi-Fi, fut une fois de plus sollicitée, et la patience de ce pauvre satané voisin d'à côté, qui avait pourtant plus de chance que celle de celui d'en face, seul indice : rideaux ; une fois de plus se retrouverait mise à l'épreuve, quoi qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore rentré de son lieu de travail, étant donné qu'il n'était que dix-sept heures ce soir-ci, et puis il fallait bien compter l'heure de la pinte en compagnie des collègues tous plus hypocrites les uns que les autres... Mais pour faire bref, les thèmes des jeux vidéos de son enfance remplirent la maison glaciale d'une atmosphère énergique et emplie de nostalgie, mais aussi d'envie d'avenir, comme toujours après tout.

__« Test your might... Mortal KOMBAAAAT... »__

Frappant dans les airs, donnant des coups de pieds au hasard des meubles, évitant à chaque fois par miracle de se faire meurtrir les orteils contre un coin de table, de canapé, de chaise ou de carton (car il avait bien fallu commencer à les faire, bien qu'aucun appartement n'ait encore trouvé grâce à leurs yeux, du moins à ceux du pénible là dessus M.W., qui n'avait en rien la motivation pour se remuer, s'activer un peu plus, et aider dans leurs recherches du prochain nid dans lequel ils décideraient de s'établir pour les prochaines années supposées). Dommage qu'il n'ait pas de borne d'arcade, en plus les versions récentes ne lui procuraient en rien le plaisir rétro qu'il avait exprimé pendant ses jeunes années, la décennie quatre-vingt-dix, pendant laquelle il s'occupa de son service militaire, l'ayant marqué au fer blanc de son aura inoubliable durant laquelle tant de choses changèrent, et tant d'autres commencèrent.

__« Rentre vite, je t'aime. Prends des pâtes aussi. -JW »__

Il baissa le volume, rangea son fouillis, troqua ses pyjamas pour un pull à peine trop large et une paire des jeans vieux comme Érode, tant qu'ils s'étaient d'eux-même délavés comme si on les avait laissé baigner dans de l'eau de Javel trop longtemps, et enfila une paire de chaussettes roses, loin d'être une tata néanmoins, fraîchement homosexuel faisant de grosses concessions, mais peu ressemblant à l'image d'un George Takei ou d'un Freddie Mercury, bien qu'il estimât ces deux personnages énormément, l'un ayant fait son enfance télévisuelle, l'autre ayant participé à ouvrir son esprit en contradiction avec ce que l'on y inculquait. Toutefois, et après avoir hésité un peu, il ne porta pas la paire de Derbies qu'une certaine personne excessive sur les cadeaux à sens unique lui avait offertes, ses pauvres pieds n'y étant pas vraiment habitués, et la semelle n'étant pour l'instant pas pour ménager sa colonne vertébrale, qui serait sollicitée des prochains huit mois, si rien ne venait tout faire capoter.


End file.
